The 12 Year Old Alchemist
by Jennifer7073
Summary: Edward Elric is a 12 year old boy trying to take care of himself and his little 6 month old brother Alphonse. Parental RoyEd MaesEd  AU!
1. The Kind lady

A figure made its way through the darkness of the night. The figure was small short and obviously in a rush. The harshness of boots hitting the ground was enough to snap a living animal awake for the night. Though they would only b able to catch a glimpse of the figure making a getaway from whatever he was running from. He reached a familiar post where the only entrance would be to hand a slip of paper to a man who was about to leave the said post. The man was bleary eyed as he ra a hand threw the graying hair on his head. He blinked heavily as the short figure stood in front of him. The man gazed down and saw golden fiery eyes gazing at him in response.

The child's face was framed by golden luscious locks. A red over coat and hood had been tossed over his head in an attempt to cover his face. On his right arm was a small bundle with a dark blue blanket wrapped tightly around the shape. The boy placed a beat up brown suitcase onto the ground as he shoved hands into his pockets and tossed that ticket into the man's face. The man said nothing to the child as he let the kid pass. His job was merely to read the tickets and grant access to the trains. He had no obligation to worry about the train's passengers. The boy tossed his suitcase in first not caring of the damage done on the case as he leapt into the train quickly and quietly. The man stifled a yawn as he shut the train's door and helped prepare the train for departure.

In the inside the blonde was walking down the train decks and softly sat into a seat his suitcase landing harshly at his side as he mindlessly slid down a breath of relief escaping his lips. A small hum had him look up startled as a young lady sat up from her position. She took in the blonde blinking her gorgeous green eyes. Sandy blonde hair framed her face as she rubbed one of her eyes in a sleepy manner. Movement from the bundle in the boys' arms startled him into staring away from the lady as he pulled the blankets down and he slowly pushed the blue blanket so he could stare at the tiny face that peeked at him with watery eyes. He swallowed as brown gold eyes gazed at him wordlessly. The child's face was small and plump, his checks a faint pink color as a blue pacifier sat in his mouth. His hair was short and lazy brown blonde color. The baby's small hands reached up as he showed a quick sign of discomfort. With a pop of the blue pacifier flew out of the child's mouth as a long piercing wail startled a few people awake. The blonde panicked and before he could make any movements to comforting a child the young lady in front of him moved forward.

"Would you like some help?" She asked softly as the boy looked up and frowned not sure why a lady would help. His eyes were cast on the small girl laying a heap of blankets beside the kind young lady. She looked to be about a toddler. His mind fought against letting the lady help. But seeing as the crying was making more people wake up he nodded in defeat. The women smiled as she reached over grabbing the baby boy from his arms as she made gentle movements and rocked the crying baby. "There, there. You're okay. No one's hurting you." She murmured as the blonde stared at the woman who magically made the baby shut up.

"My name is Gracia Hughes. This is quiet a young baby you have." She stated as she smiled at the child muttering a few sweet nothings. She placed the pacifier in the child's mouth as she looked up at the blonde expectantly. "M-My name is Edward. That's my younger brother Alphonse." He swallowed as he gazed away from the lady his tongue numb with a quick lie. "I missed the early train and had to stay behind for a later one. My uncle is waiting for us in Central." He stated. A small fib never hurt anyone. The lady smiled and nodded. "I take your Uncle is taking care of you two young boys?" She stated as he swallowed his throat tight with what seemed to be soreness. "Y-Yes. Since Alphonse was born." There were two meanings to the lies he spilled to the young lady. She however made no move to show she understood them.

"What a cute baby you are." She mused as Edward tightened the coat around his body. Without the warmth of the child on his shoulder he was left in warming his own body up. "If you like I can watch him for you while you take a nap?" She offered. He loved the woman's kindness. She was smiling a smile that seemed to out shine the sun. But he refused to show weakness to the kind young lady. Even though his heart wanted it. "No." he abruptly his words sounding harsher then he had planned. "I-I mean it's alright I can watch him. I had slept before coming tonight." He said. He hadn't. In fact he had stayed up and thought before flinging clothes into a suitcase along with childcare items. Then he grabbed all the cash from the counter top and left the house. He had made a quick decision that would change his future in the long run.

"Nonsense! You look exhausted. I insist." The woman made it hard for him to stand his ground. She looked up her green eyes reviewing the stiffness in his shoulders as his lips came in a straight line. She knew with one more push the boy would give in. But she knew it would be wrong to torture the boy like that. So she smiled and reached over to pat his knee. "How about we take turns? I watch him first. Then you watch him. How does that sound?" She questioned as the boy let out a breath. The air forced blonde bangs to flash away from his face only to have it attack him with more harshness. He brought a gloved hand to his forehead and brushed his bangs away as he gave a quick nod in agreement. She smiled and softly rocked the baby glad for the agreement.

He woke up to the startling halt of the train. Instead of like all the other passengers he enjoyed the train rides. Sure he felt the aching in his back the rest of the day. But it soothed him into sleep. He sat up right on the seat nearly falling off the seat. He looked around wildly as he realized he was warmer then he should have been. The train had a slight draft going around. He gazed downward seeing a pink blanket draped over his body. He fell asleep after Gracia had made the deal. The sly woman didn't wake him once. He looked to the side seeing the young lady lying down in a slight awkward position. On her chest rested a sleeping baby. The young ladies daughter was asleep though she seemed to be stirring. Before he could react Gracia opened her green eyes dazedly and looked around as a hand fixed its way across the baby's locks. "M-Miss Hughes, were here." He said his voice filled with drowsiness and sleep.

She yawned sitting up as she popped her body into position. She smiled as she held the child. Edward didn't speak a word only stand up as he folded the pink body that was warm from his current body heat. His lips were in a tight line. "Good morning Edward." She stated with a small laugh as she handed the baby to the boy's expectant arms. He was careful his eyes analyzing the babies face again before he looked at Gracia a small tint of blush on his checks. "T-Thank you." He said with a slight bow. She smiled waving him off as she picked up her daughter and her duffle bag. "It was my pleasure Edward. I hope to see you and you brother again." She said as Edward gave a nod grabbing his suitcase. "Yes Ma'am." And with that he hoped off the train waving to the kind young lady as he looked at Alphonse. "We can't let anyone else get involved." He whispered as he planted a strained kiss on the baby's forehead.


	2. The Elric way

Chapter 2- The Elric way

Edward Elric stood defeated in the middle of a packed market street as he shrunk into his red coat. Despite his motivations and determination to move on without anyone's consent he sighed. Edward Elric was known for the fire in his eyes and the will to never give up. But he was also known to have a horrible sense of direction.

He scoffed as he trotted down to the plaza. Throwing his suitcase on the ground he sat on the side bench as he placed his baby brother onto his lap. The kid was awake and stared at the people passing his eyes tinged with excitement. It brought a smile to the older Elric's face. It soon disappeared when the blonde remembered the current problem.

A small part of him wanted to whine and lay down for a bit. Enjoy the sun but he frowned as his stomach growled and he stared up at the sky. He needed to find a place to stay. He looked down to see Al playing with the hand that was holding the baby seated into place.

He shoved his hand into his pocket as he pulled out cash, but not a lot. While he flipped his palm around and his blonde bangs blocked his view a feeling in his left thumb had him snap back to the baby.

He watched the cute baby stick his gloved finger into his mouth and as soon as the child's dark gold eyes met his he felt the tiny teeth pierce into his finger.

He jerked back and the boy cried in displeasure as the man halted still feeling the teeth in his finger. "Gross. Alphonse!" He muttered as he searched around wondering when on earth the kid popped his pacifier out. But it seemed Alphonse wanted his thumb and Edward didn't want to become the kids first chew toy. Shoving the money back into his pocket he decided to use a quick method to not hurt the boy by yanking his finger out.

He pinched Al's nose and watched the dirty trick work its magic. It started with the boy squirming to get out. His gold dark eyes blinking as the boy stupidly forgot to breathe threw his mouth. He jerked his mouth open allowing Ed to swipe his finger out of there and as soon as it was out he released the boy. "You can't chew on my finger." He scolded softly as he realized then even if he was smart in tricking the kid, the kid had a trick of his own. Tears welled into his eyes as Ed gasped. "You wouldn't dare?" He exclaimed.

But Alphonse loved to dare his older brother.

He let out a nice long wail. Ed nearly fell off the bench blush covering his checks as he felt the eyes of people stop to stare. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! You win! Have my thumb! Just shut up?" As soon as Al got the thumb his crying halted. He slouched over as he looked up seeing a few ladies look at him in confusion. Ed sat up straighter and ran a hand threw the golden locks as they framed his face again. With a determined look on his face he stood up gathering Alphonse into his arms and then to the beat up suitcase.

He knew if he kept treating the suitcase like crap it was going to break. But after a small moment of thought he grabbed it and walked off knowing it had been through a lot worse. He passed a group of giggling ladies and side stepped a few kids playing ball. Alphonse giggled and Ed frowned as a few more teeth were pushed into his thumb. "The hell to that pacifier." He muttered as he stood in front of a worn down apartment complex.

The paint around it was a chipped blue color. It held about 6 rooms. The porch was a white color and from the tiny sign on the front door he read a small "Help wanted". He stood out on the faded porch like the color white on black. His red coat flew in the breeze as he pushed the door open with his left leg. A tiny bell jingled as he stared upward at the reminder for the people inside. He assumed due to the horrible condition of the place and help wanted it could be easy to afford.

Coming in he walked to the maple desk his clad combat boots sounding heavier than normal against the dark wooden floor. He analyzed the entrance seeing a hallway to his left with a few doors. A staircase stood at the end. He assumed it was to the upper rooms. Shuffling alerted him to an oncoming presence. Alphonse gave a laugh as he slobbered noisily over Edward's hand. To the blonde boy's discomfort he could feel the baby drool seeping into his glove. He looked up to see an older woman entering the room from a back room door. She had rough dark black eyes and wore a black and white dress her hair pulled into a high ponytail.

Due to her rough face Edward challenged her with his own eyes. "What can I do for you kid? Lost?" She commented her eyes drifting downwards. He saw the look of dissatisfaction in her eyes as she ran her eyes over him rudely. As an after statement he jostled Edward giving her more view. "I need a room." He blurted with a complete blunt tone of voice. She ogled him and watched his eyes never wavering. "I rent out rooms to adults." Another harsh tone entered her voice as her dark eyes seemed to glare at the child. "As far as I can tell you're merely a pipsqueak with a baby."

Ed flinched as he seethed inside. However, due to the full arms, he was unable to make a seeable threat. "I got money and I can help repair this shitty place." He stated his voice tight. She gazed crossing her arms over her chest. "How much are we talking about here?" This is where it grew hard.

The blonde knew how to haggle with people. He had done it a few times and won. His short height (though he'd never admit) and golden innocent look had been enough to get off Scott-free. He dropped the suitcase on the ground as he rested his elbow on the counter. He gazed unwillingly up at her and spoke quietly. "All that's in my pocket. I'm good with house chores." He said and she gazed roughly. He waited on edge not daring to move and remove his eyes from hers.

This lady reminded him of his teacher. It sent a shudder threw his body which thankfully did not affect him with her. She reached under the desk and pulled out a pair of keys. "You wake up at 7 A.M sharp tomorrow and re shingle the roof. I don't care if you're a runt. You will work as hard as I tell you to do." She slid the keys over as he reached into his pocket and pushed his cash towards her.

Once out of her sight he let out a breath of relief. He hated being handled as a child. But sometimes being handled as an adult was worse. "Geez Alphonse this is harder then it sounded." He said as he reached the room at the very end. He could hear the sounds of the other complex members as he reached the eerily hallway. Dropping the suitcase he stuck the key into the metal wooden door. With it open he pushed ready to meet his new home.

But instead of the door opening he crashed into the door that refused to budge.

He pulled back rubbing a hand over his face staring at the door. He grimaced at the door as if it would make it move. After a few more shoving and nothing happening he gave a frustrated cry. "You stupid door!" he cried and landed a nice hard kick with his left leg. He expected his leg to crash threw the door and have wood splinter all over his black pants. But with a small creak the door flew off its hinges and landed neatly into the tiny room.

He gave a puff of air as he walked in. His nose twitched at the smell of residue and muck. The room was painted blue like the entire house itself. In the middle of the room was a bed with poor bedding and wooden splinters as a defeated door stood at the end of it. Only two doors were at each side of the room. One to a tiny restroom and the other to a tiny kitchen. "Damn bitch gave me the worst room." He said with a smirk as he threw the suitcase against the bed.

With caution he placed his brother on the floor. "You can't sleep in a bed now can you?" He muttered as he ruffled the child's head. The kid giggled and fell back and made baby sounds as he gaped at the ceiling. Edward though just smirked as he laid a hand on his hip. Then with a satisfied look he pulled his hands apart.

"I think I can finish this up nice and easy." He clapped his hands together and placed them down to the ground as blue lightening shot out from him and surfaced around the room. "This way you can have a nice safe place to play with!" Ed exclaimed as he gazed at his work with smugness. He stopped as he turned to his baby brother a lopsided grin on his face. "And it didn't even cost us a penny? We can save a ton of money this way!" His baby brother merely laughed unable to understand words but it was all that was needed for Ed to happily laugh and busy himself in his new home. Not concerned for what he would have to do for food later that day.

A/N: this was another boring chapter to try and get the main begining out. The story does have a plot which still has to come out.

After this though it should get more interesting! Please Review cause i'd love some feedback on this story! I plan to complete it

Even if homework won't let me! :) but Chapter 3 should be out in a few more days at best! thank you and keep reading!


	3. Maes Hughes

Chapter 3- Maes Hughes

Edward hated trains. The blonde figured it was because of the horrible seats. With the kind of money a 12 year old made, he couldn't pay for an expensive cabin. So that lead him to where he was today. Seated on a hard cushion while his brother was asleep on his chest. Out of exhaustion, he lies down and let his brother rest on him. It wasn't every day the 6 month baby would let Ed even do that. Just yesterday Ed had not been allowed to touch the cranky baby. Because of that, they accidently missed the first train ride and had to catch an even later one. People from miles away could hear Ed's savage ranting. Alphonse was a baby, but he was also an Elric. And Elric's were one heck of a force to reckon with.

But back to Ed's current position, he shouldn't even have been on this train. If it wasn't for the old hag, according to Edward, he would be at home cleaning the floors or something. But she insisted he go all the way down to rush valley and pick up an artifact. That, and he could earn some extra cash there. Edward Elric had been touched by hands when they saw him wielding a right arm and left leg Auto-mail. After shouting and running he grabbed the ancient vase and took off. Which lead him to be laying down on a crappy seat, with a cranky baby who may or may not bite him when he wakes up. Al had begun to show his new teeth and it had been hell for the older blonde. Especially when Alphonse would wake in the middle of the night and cry his head off because his mouth hurt. But another factor settled in that made Ed hate the teething process even more.

Baby drool.

Everywhere Al went a line of drool would tug from his mouth. Ladies found it adorable when he would cry out and giggle. Ed found it annoying and disgusting to be near his brother and his saliva. Ed broke out of his thoughts and gazed downwards to see drool staining his shirt. He was tempted to go off on a random lady, but kept it in knowing it would wake up Alphonse. Besides, he thought, I need a dang nap! But a blonde with a red overcoat would always stick out like a sore thumb when trouble came around. Which is what happened at that exact moment. With a crash the cabin doors opened and a few ladies cried out in fear as Ed sat up. "Nobody move! We are taking this cabin over! You are all our hostages?" A man with a brown coat held up a gun as he had dark sunglasses covering his eyes. Behind him was the exact same thing.

As the two man walked down the aisle, they patted people down. And finally, due to a frantic girl screaming because she had been separated by her mother, Alphonse woke up. Ed cringed as his crying interrupted the thugs work. With a growl they stalked over to Ed who had been trying to console the baby. "Hey chief we got a baby!" One muttered as Ed gazed upwards, a glare planted on his face. The younger thug reached Ed, as Alphonse cried harder. "Hand over the baby." He stated his face rough as Ed pulled back. His red over coat was pulled over Alphonse as he glared golden amber eyes at them. "No way." He growled as he saw the gun being shoved in between his eyes. His teeth grit in frustration. He would not hand over his brother so easily. He would die before that happened. "Cough him over before I blow your brains out brat!" The man spat. Before Ed could snap a response the man hit him with the butt of the gun. Harshly, Ed fell as Alphonse was ripped out of his arms. He blinked back stars as his eyes widened at the older men. "Give him back!" He cried as the thug gave a dirty smirk. He pressed the gun into Alphonse's temple.

Ed's blood ran cold as the other thug pointed his gun at Ed. "Hands up!" he ordered. With pain, his raised both his hands his gaze fixed on the ground. In his mind, colorful words were daring to come out of his mouth. But he knew better than that. He wasn't about to risk his brother's life. The younger thug gave a proud smirk. "Now we have a hostage. We could get the general in no time!" The minute the thugs back was turned, Ed reached with his right arm gripping the gun as he tore it out of his hands. The man gasped before Edward planted a hard foot in his face. Left leg in the air he watched the other thug turn. With a smirk, Ed threw the gun and watched it land in the man's forehead with a loud "klunk!" Knocked off balance Ed ran over picking Alphonse out of his arm's as he kicked the gun out of the thug's hands.

Alphonse stopped crying as Ed picked him up. "Oh so now you shut up! You got perfect timing Al!" He complained as he heard an outrage cry. "You idiot! What did you do that for?" An older man in his 40's exclaimed. Ed looked up confused. "If you didn't resist we could have made it to Central! Now there buddies are going to come and get revenge!" He screamed out as other people agreed. Ed blushed, his rage already seen on his face. "If you think I was going to let these guy's press a gun to my brothers forehead you're mistaken you old fart!" he growled. "Oh so what are you going to know you big shot? In a few minutes they will come and shot you down!" He argued as Ed glared golden daggers at them. He hadn't actually though that far ahead (not that you could blame him, he was only 12 years old after all). He gave a pout as he gazed at the lady who was holding her daughter protectively. "Hey lady can you do me a favor?" He asked walking over to her.

Edward knew Alchemy and he sure as hell knew how to fight. But he couldn't exactly do all those things when he was carrying a baby around. Al despised being out of his brother's arms, but Ed wasn't really giving him a choice. After leaving Ed in the women's possession he shrugged out of his red coat. He tossed it to his right as he ran to the entrance of the cabin. "Hey old man! Guess what?" He cried with a grunt. The man glared at him as Ed kicked the door open. "I'm about to do something instead of lying around waiting to die!" He said as he left the cabin.

He climbed to the top of the train and gathered his balance carefully. His hair flew behind him as his bangs slapped him in the face repeatedly. He never did train walking but he was sure he could learn on the fly. From what he could remember, the thug said there was a General on board. Meaning Military personal. From his 12 year old memories he knew they wouldn't send someone as important as a General on board by himself. For being 12 he was a very smart kid. He walked carefully, but quickly as he could. He wanted to make it to the conductor's first. He wasn't going to let the thugs throw him off a cliff because they couldn't get their demands. He was not going to be removed so easily from the train. Nothing would uproot him from the task on hand. Nothing?

Except maybe for a tree branch.

He panicked when he saw a tree branch coming his way, and fast! He cried out as it threw him back. He hit the train top a few times as he finally became separated from the metal object. He feebly reached a hand out trying to grab something. Only he wasn't so lucky. He gasped waiting for the impact of the cold earth where he was more than likely going to die. But instead of the bloody death he expected, he felt an arm holding him. His eyes shot open as he saw himself being held into place by an arm at his shoulders. "You know there's a real art to train walking." He gazed up the arm and met a man with glasses. His eyes were a green lime color and he had a somewhat beard growing. "I'm shocked you made it this far." The man held onto the bars of the ladder and Ed had found himself stepping on one.

The blonde gave a smile to the older man. "Thanks!" Truth be told inside Ed was dancing around glad he wasn't dead. "I'm Major Hughes. Who are you?" he asked. The blonde gazed at him as he saw the man look up thinking. "I'm Edward Elric. A passenger from down in the rear cars." He explained. The man gazed down at him. "If you're a passenger why on earth are you helping out? You're just a kid." He said as the blonde gave a glare. "I can't sit down and do nothing. I got precious cargo in this damn train, and if it explodes I'll never here the end of it!" He complained as he remembered the harshness of his apartment manager. For a moment the only sound was the wind whistling loudly. Then the major sighed. "Well I don't have enough members to begin with." He gave a smirk and gazed back down at the expectant blonde in his arms. "Come on Ed we better work as a team."

Arriving more carefully to the engine room they both waited patiently as Edward leaned by the window. He ducked down his hair in golden tumbles as he glared at the 2 men holding the conductor's hostage with a gun. The bald man was oblivious to the glares of discomfort of the two men. Ed frowned as he stuck out his tongue childishly before pulling himself back up. He looked over at Hughes who nodded seeing as Ed had distracted them. He climbed silently into the cabin as he caught the other man off guard. With patience the blonde ran a hand threw his golden locks before he flew in threw the window his left leg coming in contact with the back of the bald man's head. With both on the floor in pain, the Conductors quickly left their post and joined in the rough housing of the thugs. With a smirk Ed pulled back proud with his work.

"Don't get cocky Edward. There is still one left." That made the blonde give a "yeesh!" He ignored Hughes as he climbed back out of the engine room as he looked seeing a man standing out of the room where the General was being held captive. A gun shot came flying his way. He cried out ducking again as he heard a concerned Hughes call out. "You okay-?" But was cut short when he was shot at too. Ed Frowned. Carefully he pulled his hands apart and clapped as he placed them to the cars. The Alchemic reaction was bright as he pulled himself up and to the cannon he had carefully constructed. Then with a bang he shot out to the thug. "Whoa!" He heard Hughes say in amazement. He smirked carefully. "Hey kid!" He looked down as he walked over to the other side of the train room. The conductor held his hat and called out angrily.

"Don't mess with that tender! It's the life of this train!" Ed gripped the railing of the top train and nodded. "Sorry! I'll put it back right now!" He paused though. "Tender's?" He said as he stared down at the train's working system. Blonde bangs slapped his face as a mischievous smirk was pulled onto his face. The one smirk that Ed was famous for. He gave an evil chuckle and decided to put his plan into action.

"I gotta' say." There was silence as the train gave a whistle again. "You are truly something else." Edward pulled his right arm threw the sleeve of his red over coat as he looked up at Hughes. After he mindlessly drowned the thugs out with water, Edward took down the main thug by breaking his auto mail. Of course Hughes hadn't seen since he had gotten shot. But knowing a 12 year old stopped a robbery was pretty impressive. Ed gave a proud smirk, He was tempted to boast and brag to the man. But instead he reached over for his "precious Cargo" "What did you say your name was again?" Hughes asked as they all saw a group of military men approaching. The Blonde furrowed his eyebrows. "It's Edward Elric." He stated plainly as he carried the object down ready to dodge the military personal. "Who are your parents?" Hughes called after him. Edward stopped freezing. he swallowed thickly and gave an indifferent stare at the man.

"My mom's dead. I live with my uncle in a nearby area." He said cleanly as he took a step away. That's when a young ladies face ran into his mind. She had green eyes and a motherly aura around her. He whirled around in surprise. "Did you say your name was Hughes?" He demanded. Maes gave a smirk. "Why so interested?" He teased as Ed blushed. He wanted to ask for Gracia. But knew better than that. The lady was kind to him and Alphonse. But she also knew of the Uncle lie. He couldn't drag the kind lady into his stupid mess. So he played it off with a smile as he held the vase in one arm and waved at Hughes as he looked up his eyes finding the brown haired woman. She held Alphonse in her arms a smile on her face as Ed approached them. Maes watched a smirk on his face. "Edward Elric, you say?" he turned and walked down to join his friend Roy.

Edward slammed his apartment door shut as he heard the old hag screaming. "It's one freaking scratch you witch!" He screamed back as he put Al on the bed. The brunette boy yawned as he dropped onto the bed. Ed smiled. "Exhausted, huh?" He commented as he pulled off his coat. He undressed and gazed at his right arm wordlessly. He held his right fist up into the air as he socked it into the wall. His thoughts were running all over the place as he sighed. He had lost his limbs without much thought. And only one man was responsible for his survival from the limbs. That had to be his father. One injection and the pain had fled from Ed's body. It seemingly took Ed's body with it. He splashed water on his face clearing his thoughts as he heard Alphonse crying from the room. "I hear you! I hear you!" He called, growling with annoyance. He shut the water off and turned ready to comfort the baby. But he stopped mid turn as a cough erupted through his mouth.

The cough was dry and sliced at Ed's throat as the blonde leaned on the wall for support. He tossed a hand over his mouth as he hunched over, his body shaking. The pain attacked his ribs as he tried to calm down his coughing. His vision blurred as he felt a ringing in his ears. He coughed hard as he felt something wet hit his hand. He pulled back his whole body shaking. Red stained his hand as shakily lost balance to his legs. Alphonse crying grew louder as Ed's eyes grew heavy. "D-Damn! What-what?" But the blonde's body shut down on him as he collapsed onto the ground.

A/N

Thank you for reviewing! It wasn't much but it still made my day! I'm not so happy with this chapter but i needed it to move on with the plot! :) please review~! I lyk the reviews it makes me happpy! :D hope you enjoyed chapter 3! ill go work on number 4 rite now!


	4. The First signs

**The** black haired man twirled his glass of whiskey as he blearily listened to his friends ranting. "-And she made me a cake! Can you believe that? She looked adorable with the flour and icing all over her?" His dark onyx eyes twitched with annoyance as he titled his head back and swallowed the alcoholic beverage down. His bangs flopped lazily over his face as he slammed his glass down. "Can it Hughes." Roy growled.

The older man gave a dreamy sigh. His dark lime eyes slandered over to his best friend. He gave a smirk of defiance as his glasses shinned in the lighting of the bar. "Were not being watched so brief me." Mustang ordered as he raised his hand, waiting for the bartender to come over. "Well I left the thugs with Armstrong to interrogate. Not much to tell you for the moment Coronel." Maes commented as he leaned forward. He wore a deep purple shirt with black slacks. Despite being a married man, he was quite attractive.

Roy Mustang on the other hand was drop dead gorgeous. He wore a deep navy button up top. He naturally decided against retreating to the bar with his military get-up. Roy gave his sarcastic smirk as he leaned his cheek on the palm of his hand. "Don't give me that. I've known you for quite a few years." He stated. He continued after he gave a smug grin.

"What are you hiding from me?"

Hughes grabbed his glasses mindlessly cleaning them. "I found something to help you with your task." Hughes said as Roy's glass was refilled. He took another chug before Hughes continued. "I kept this out of the main reports, but I had a little help capturing the anti-Bradley group."

Roy cocked an eyebrow.

"Help? From who?" Hughes chuckled as he put his glasses back on. "A blonde runt." He said. Roy snorted turning forward to gaze at the shelves lined with different brands of beer. The bar was tiny and had seen a lot of tear and wear. It was his Subordinates favorite place to meet. It was also the place where he discussed matters of politics with his friend. "I'm serious! I met the kid when I saved his life! He flew off the top of the train!" Roy looked at him with an annoyed gaze. "A major got help from a kid who was train walking?"

He didn't want to tell Maes he was surprised a kid could train walk.

"It wasn't degrading if you saw what the kid could do." Maes commented as he took a swig from his own glass. "So he took down a few thugs. I don't see the importance in bringing him up." Roy commented as he lazily swallowed. He enjoyed the feeling of alcohol buzzing his senses. "The boy's an Alchemist Roy." At that Roy looked at the older man. His eyes gave a small harsh glare.

Roy Mustang loved to be one step ahead of everyone. So when his friend refused to tell him the point of bringing the boy up, he growled under his breath. "Maes, if you don't want me to burn the photo albums in your office-." Maes gave a panicked look. "Then you better start being clear with me." He growled.

The Major gave a huge sigh. "You're no fun!" He grumbled as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. He gave off a glint of smugness as he taunted Roy further. "If you must know, His name is Edward Elric."

**She** was exhausted when she walked through the threshold.

She housed the deadliest of criminals. And not once did she ever want to have relations with them. She growled as she patted the baby on his back. Being the mother that she was, she was pissed when she heard the baby crying his head off. After a few complaints from nearby rooms, she walked up the stairs and slammed her fist on Edward's door. To her complete surprise, no snarky comeback was heard. After a few moments she opened the door forcefully. All she found was a passed out 12 year old and a crying baby on the bed.

She ran a hand over her face as she sighed and went to her fridge.

She sent for a doctor while a few concerned neighbors helped her lift the boy into bed. The doctor was an old friend and knew better then to deny a request from the pissed off Apartment tenant. She had a reputation to uphold. Her fiery dark eyes dared anyone to mess around under her roof. Being a bitch to the core took work after all. After the doctor told her the boy would need to drink a few pills for pain, she was left with a question.

Who was going to take care of the crying baby brother?

She growled as she filled a bottle with milk.

Alphonse had stopped crying long before. But she could see the baby was weary in being with a woman he didn't know. She picked him up and gave him a soft motherly smile. The boy's deep brown gold eyes held hers for a moment. She was hesitant as she ran a hand through his brown locks. "You're brothers going to be fine." She muttered. She couldn't help but feel ridiculous. The baby had the look of worry. As if he could sense something was wrong.

He was a baby.

She doubted he could tell the difference between the sun and his pipsqueak brother. But something about his gaze still upset her. She sat on her couch and cradled the small body as she pushed the bottle into his mouth.

"You're probably just the same as your brother." She muttered as the baby abandoned his former quest in worry. He sucked greedily from the bottle as she smiled softly. "Idiotic and stupid. You boys are going to be the death of my business." And my reputation, she added meekly in her head. However she wouldn't sell out her customers. She promised the blonde runt that she would let him live there. She knew the cover story if someone began to pry on the blonde boy's life. The boy lived with his uncle who was currently out on a business trip. That was the story she would repeat to anyone who asked. But she began to wonder, What was a 12 year old boy running from in the first place?

"How unnerving is that?" She mumbled. "A child and his baby brother are running from a haunting figure." Alphonse continued to gazed at her. His eyes were filled with pure child innocence. But as she stared at the bottomless Brown pools, she saw a flicker of sadness. He was a baby with sad eyes. "Just when you think the world couldn't become a shittier place." Her eyes glowed with unspoken rage. She leaned back and gaze at the picture hanging on the wall. "It decided to attack a few kids." And she looked away not daring to relive the "better off forgotten" memories.

**On** most occasion's he woke up to Alphonse's insistent crying. He would stumble around, trip over the rug on the floor, mouth a few curses, and then reach the kitchen. In the kitchen he would then slam into the side of the threshold . He assumed after running into the same area so many times his mind would register where everything was. But still half asleep, Edward wasn't exactly coherent. He'd make a bottle and serve it to Al (even if he burnt his hand a few times). He did this often since living on his own. It became the Elric's natural schedule. But as Ed opened his gold eyes he realized something different.

He wasn't sure what it was. He mindlessly stretched, yawned and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. Lazily, he turned over to catch more sleep.

Until a splash made his eyes snap open again.

He would understand the creaking of floors in the apartment. But a splash wasn't exactly a common noise. He sat up quickly as he ignored the pain in his chest. His eyes gazed around wildly as he tried to find the source. His breath quickened as he realized he wasn't alone in the house. He also noticed Alphonse was nowhere to be seen. "Al?" He called out carefully. It was a tiny whisper as if to not disturb the intruder. Another splash made him freeze in bed. He strained his ears as heard a giggle. 'Giggle?' he thought in confusion as he kicked off his covers and stood up.

Edward was many things. He was smart, good looking, and a protective older brother. However in the morning, Edward was a klutz.

He tripped over the uneven part of the carpet.

He stifled a yell as his arms flung upwards and he came in contact to the floor. In the process. he knocked over a chair that held up a few items he hadn't noticed before. "Ouch." He grumbled, face still digging into the carpet. He didn't have time to react when a crash was heard. "For the love of god!" He sat up quickly as he remembered that voice. His gold eyes then landed on a middle aged woman in his restroom.

She was drenched in water, the only part not wet was her pitch black hair. In her arms was a wet baby. His checks were puffy as his plump arms swung around wildly towards Edward. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Ed exclaimed as he got up. He ignored the dizzy feeling in his head as he placed a hand over his chest. The lady glared at him as she sat Al on the bed. "I was taking Alphonse a bath you twerp." She growled. The blonde gave a stern look as he saw her walking around as if she owned the place.

Ed frowned.

She did own the place but it was still his room! "What the hell for? You have no right to-!" he got cut off by a bottle flying in his direction. The blonde ducked as he scrambled for cover. "It seems your brain is still stupid! You were in no state to be taking care of him!" She screamed as she looked over the dresser. To her luck she found a glass cup. She raised it as blonde eyes peeked up at her from the bedside.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" She cried as she tossed the cup. It missed Ed by a hair. To his luck it didn't shatter. The blonde frowned opening his mouth to scream again, only to be cut off by a hacking cough. His chest tightened as he kneeled forward, a hand wrapping over his mouth. The apartment tenant snapped up, grabbing a bottle of water as she grabbed the pill bottle. She walked over to the blonde rubbing small circles in his back. The blonde's eyes were glazed as she pushed him back and shoved a pill into his mouth. She titled his head back as she forced him to swallow the pill.

In a matter of seconds the blonde's breathing returned to normal. "The doctor came over after I found you passed out. He said you had tuberculosis." She stated as she got up and turned to Alphonse. The brunette boy was laying on his back playing with his feet. She reached for a diaper as she gently began to dress the baby. Ed stood on the floor, his body shaking as he took in shuddering breaths.

The woman smiled at Alphonse as she played with his feet. "Fuck." She blinked and looked at Ed. He had a distant look on his face as he growled under his breath. He pulled one knee up and propped his right arm on it. "That sounds about right, old hag." He said a scowl planted on his face. She resisted the urge to smack him. To be honest Ed looked like crap.

His hair was pulled out from his braid. His clothes were wrinkly and he had purple bruises under his eyes. But as she stared at him, her outrage grew. "You knew you had that sickness?" She growled as she snapped Al's shirt over his chubby head. The brunette fell quiet his eyes gazing at his older brother. Ed instead got up and glared at her. "Of course I did. My mom had it to." And that was all it took for him to get the woman to back off. Furious, she gazed away and rubbed Al's hair dry. Ed in return sat at the edge of his bed and ripped his rubber band out of his hair. She watched the blonde tumbles fall over his shoulders.

How much pain did this child have to bear?

**A/N: **Ah sorry it took awhile to post! i've been busy with school and finals! i apologize! I also had trouble with making the apartment tenant a main character! trust me i didn't want to make her one! but in the end i realized she was going to have to be one! so i hope you like this chapter! and thank u Rockerchic143! I fixed up the mistake! and since i'm offically on holiday break i'm going to spend it writing! :) please review! the only reason i update is because of the reviews after all! :) they make me happy! anyways thank you for reading!


	5. The Manager Laura

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! :) it's nice to know someone actually likes my story! Also since i get emails of people putting this on their alerts and onto their favorites! :) This chapter is where we finally get to the plot! and i have finally named the lady! . anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter! thank you for the support and review please!**

**Edward** didn't like letting people into his life. Since he was young he had that problem.

He buried his hands into his pockets as he scowled at the floor. After arguing with his manager(to which he lost when multiple objects started to fly around the room) it was decided Ed was well enough to carry on his duties. He was to escort the lady to the grocery store and carry the bags. His golden eyes gazed at the women in an offending matter as his scowl grew more pronounced. A soft blush grew on his checks as he felt the wind whip around him.

The dark haired woman was silently becoming a steady part of his everyday life. He did work for her, after all. He silently looked at her as she carried Alphonse a soft smile on her face. He would wake up in the morning and get Alphonse ready for the day. After that he spent the day fixing the roof and if she was in a bad mood, he was stuck with the pluming. Adding to his discomfort she also fed him every day. She would cook a nice pot of stew and yell at him from upstairs. She took care of everyone under her roof. Yes, she was a bitch. But he hated to admit that the lady was very nice. He then realized he didn't even know the ladies name. He gazed at her and waited for her to look at him. He knew it was childish but he wasn't sure how else he should act.

When she finally did turn to look at him, he looked away very quickly. He grumbled under his breath at his stupid behavior. "What do you want Ed?" She asked with an exasperated sigh. The blonde blushed and looked forward. "What's your name anyways?" He muttered. The lady blinked in surprise as they rounded the corner. She answered his question with a smirk.

"It's Laura."

Edward gave a small look of surprise before the lady lead him elegantly into the store. She returned to her original self though. She pointed at different objects forcing the boy to collect them in his arms. After small chat with the grocery store owner they were on their way. Ed grumbled incoherent words as he moved the bags in his arms around. He wondered if she chose the heaviest stuff on purpose. Arriving to the house, however, Laura had noticed someone at the front desk. The man had dark black hair. But he was dressed in clad blue uniform. She gripped Alphonse a little tighter as she gave a glower to the older man. "What the hell do you want?" She questioned as Ed cocked his head to the side in surprise.

Edward's first thought when he took in the man's empty expression had to be fear. Something about the way the man was suddenly staring at Ed made the blonde clench the paper bags closer. "I'm Coronel Roy Mustang and I'd like to talk to Edward in private." He stated smoothly. He glanced at the baby who was burbling and giggling. Laura gave a hard stare. She couldn't refuse a military man. Every person who lived in this building could get a court- martial. And if she let any secrets out she wouldn't be trusted. She sent an uneasy gaze to Edward. "Place the bags in the back room and then you can talk to-." She bit back possible insults as she glared at Roy. "The coronel." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Roy Mustang was glad the lady was letting him in. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to tear him into small pieces. But she merely scowled as she handed the baby to the expecting blonde boy. Edward tossed nervous glances to the man as they stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Do you mind I come up? There are private matters I need to discuss with you."

Ed's frown as he turned on his heel grew into a glare. Every word that came out of the man's mouth made him seem more and more suspicious. Walking upstairs he paid no attention to the curious glances of his neighbors. Ever since he had been checked for his illness they acted like he was contagious. He opened the door letting the military man in. Roy Mustang gazed around thoughtfully at the child's apartment. For the apartment being owned by a child, it was very well kept. When the door slammed shut behind him, he gazed at the boy as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright what the hell do you want?" he growled. Roy smirked and sat down on the kid's bed. "I came to offer you a proposal." He twirled a piece of the fabric of the bed in his hands. He looked at the kid who glared at the older man. "I've heard from a source that you are a smart young alchemist." He said as he saw the blonde's eyes grow wide. "Your work at the train the other day was amazing. A kid your age shouldn't be able to pull off what you did." He praised. Ed shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. He met the man's gaze with small effort. "Since it seems you have places to be I'll make this short." Ed's breath caught as the man slowly breathed out the next few words.

"I'd like you to become a state Alchemist."

**Alphonse** stared at the ceiling lights as his fingers reached for the bright colors. He was always interested in seemingly bright things. Bright colors had become a part of his everyday life. He was too young to understand the things people told him, but he would always react due to a situation. When he felt his brother was worried about something, Al would cry. But when he felt his brother was happy, Al would cry out in happiness.

Small actions he did seemed to have a big effect on his older brother. Alphonse loved to see the wolfish smiles that would graze his brother's face. He loved when Ed would play with Al and make small toys for him to play with. The baby played with a plastic ring Ed had made for him. He chewed on it as his Dark golden brown eyes looked at his brother that was currently under him. Ed's golden eyes were out of view which made the baby sad.

He spit out and banged his hand on his brother's chest. The reaction he got was a grunt. Golden eyes blinked to life as Al smiled giggling as he tossed the slobbery toy at his brother's face. Ed moved, quickly bringing his right arm to block the object carelessly. To replace the toy, Alphonse stuffed a piece of his hand in his mouth.

He stared up at his older brother innocently. Edward gave a frown which dimmed Alphonse's smile. Al pulled out his hand and stared at his brother in a way that deepened Ed's frown. The blonde tossed his head back onto the pillow. He wrapped both his arms around his brother. Alphonse calmed down significantly as a hand weaved in and out of his brown locks.

"State Alchemist, huh?" he whispered.

Alphonse leaned his head down on his brother's chest as his eye lids dropped. "I wonder what mom would say." Al tried to stay awake to his brother's senseless rambling. But the baby was swept up into a state of peace. Ed's fingers continued to run through the soft silky hair in a comforting matter. A 12 year old was being asked to enter the military. He understood why the man had asked him to join. But it was ridiculous to think that Ed would agree. Ed had only one thing to do. And even though it felt like years ago, the goal did not change. No, Edward Elric had left the peace of Risembool for a reason.

He had seen his body reacting differently after Alphonse had turned 3 months. 3 months after his mother's death he noticed something that began to eat at him.

He was sick.

Just like his mother. He clenched his teeth together and slammed his arm over his eyes. Edward had to find his father. He made that his primary goal. Not just for him, but for Alphonse as well. As much as Ed hated his dad's guts, he needed him. Edward thought over the coronel's words.

"Equivalent Exchange?" Edward said out loud to himself as he swallowed hard.

It was the basic law of Alchemy. He understood he could use the militaries information to reach his goal, but something felt wrong about taking the job. He growled as he rubbed a hand over his face. He got up and set Alphonse down on the bed and grabbed his coat flinging it on. He wasn't one to take an order that was for certain. But Edward didn't exactly have time to waste. He closed the door behind him as he walked down to the front desk. Laura was nowhere to be seen to his relief. He carefully jumped over the counter top and searched for a phone. Finding one he smirked as he pulled it to his body. Moving away from the front desk he dialed up the number.

**Roy Mustang** hated working late. He dreaded having to stay up in his tiny cramped office. In central, due to his current promotion, he had to share his office with every single one of his subordinates. It was amusing to share a laugh with them, but Hawkeye always put them in order. It depended on her mood as to how it was done. By her sheer lack of words, or by gunpoint. Roy preferred the lack of words.

He gave a sigh gazing at Hawkeye who was the only one left in the office. "Sir, I don't mean to disturb you but that paperwork isn't going to just do itself." She stated calmly as she sorted out another pile of paperwork. He grumbled a few incoherent words as he began to sign a few papers at random. He had already decided to go against reading every single one of them. His work however was cut short by ringing.

Roy looked up at Hawkeye and then to his phone, which was still ringing. She snapped her gaze up at him. It was worth the risk! He thought as his hand snaked up and picked the phone off the receiver. Hawkeye would have a fit if it was one of Roy's girlfriends again. "Coronel Roy Mustang speaking." He stated as he stared ahead at nothing in particular. In fact, he was trying to avoid the blonde's burning gaze.

"Hey it's me." A voice mumbled at the other end. Roy frowned. "I'm sorry, who is this again?" he questioned. An irritated sigh was heard as he waited for the answer. "It's Edward you Stupid-." He broke off as Roy pulled off a smirk. "Ah! Edward, What a surprise! What's on your mind?" Roy asked as he heard another grumble.

To be honest Roy enjoyed pissing the blonde off. Something about how easy it was made Roy smile. "I'll do it." He heard Ed say. Roy was pretty sure he knew what Edward was talking about, but being the Mustang that he was he pulled out a question. "Do what?" he asked innocently. In return he heard a growl on the other end. "I'll take the stupid exam! But don't think I did it out of the kindness of my heart!" The boy yelled into his ear.

Roy winced but let the kid continue. "I did this to find my dad alright! I don't care about all that other crap you said! Oh, by the way, your sales pitch line needs work! You sound like total crap with getting me to become a state Alchemist!" he bellowed as Roy smirked. He placed a hand over his eyes and let out a breath. "That's good to hear Kid. Now let's talk about how to get this done." He said.

Hawkeye was sending him a curious gaze. Mustang waved her off as he turned off to the side. "I want you to meet tomorrow at 7. Do you understand?" Roy said in a ordering tone. He heard shuffling from the boy's end. "Where do you want to meet, you bastard?" Ed grumbled as Roy gave a proud smirk. "Meet me in front of Central headquarters. Leave your brother since there would be no one to take care of him here." Roy stated as he heard the shocked outrage from Ed. "leave him? Leave him where you deaf old man?" Ed bellowed. Roy leaned back in his chair. Ed was going to make his stay in Central a lot more exciting that was for sure.


	6. Edward's clap Transmutation

**A/N:**** Hello! Sorry it took awhile to update! I'm happy to say i've finally gotten this chapter out! (i happened to be lagging it when it was done and i was supposed to post it! -.-) I'm happy when you review! so can you please review? :) it doesn't matter if it's a lil bit! i'm still super happy at whatever i get! So here you go! Chapter 6! :) ENJOY!**

**Edward** Elric wasn't a morning person.

He had gotten a bitter wakeup call the next day. Instead of Al waking him up, it was Laura. She claimed he was behind on his medicine. But he knew she just wanted to piss him off. Edward pulled on his red trench coat in time to see the lady gather a few things into a bag. Last night they had arranged Alphonse's babysitting schedule. He promised to be back as soon as possible. She gave him a hard stare as he walked to the dresser pulling out a pair of white gloves.

"So what did the military man ask you yesterday?" She questioned as she pulled out an extra pair of clothes for Al. The brown haired baby was currently slobbering all over Ed's pillow. Ed tossed a glare at his baby brother. He really hated the teething process. "What?" Ed asked, having not paid attention to the manager. She glared at the bag for a quick moment.

"I asked what did the Coronel dipshit talk to you about yesterday." She said irritated. Ed gulped as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, he asked me some questions, and today I was going to clear up a few things with him!" He stated trying not to be nervous. He knew Laura hated Roy Mustang, and believe it when Ed said he wished she could tear Roy into pieces. But Mustang had something Ed needed. And he wasn't about to screw that up as well. She gave him a sidelong glance. The blonde gazed away as he tried to ignore her ferocious stare. "Fix up your hair runt." She growled as Ed stared at her dumbstruck. He recovered rather quickly when his checks turned pink. "I'm not even short, you old hag?" With that he gathered his spare keys and left the house.

He yawned as he walked down the empty streets of Central. He remembered being surprised at the huge area. But after going on so many errands for Laura, he knew where everything was. Unless it changed overnight.

He stared upward at the sun that was beginning to peek over the buildings. He rounded at a crosswalk as he saw cars passing by him rather slowly. Peeking both ways, he continued his walk. He gave another yawn as he placed a gloved hand over his mouth. Because of the problems the night before, he didn't get much sleep. Of course Al slept comfortably beside Ed as the older blonde tried to sleep. Not to mention Ed started coughing quite a bit last night.

He patted his pocket, feeling the pill bottle underneath the layer of clothing. He didn't mention his current illness to the Coronel out of the possibility of being kicked out of his one chance of finding his bastard father. The thought made Ed's throat ache for water again. He rubbed the side of his head and trotted down the walkway.

He arrived to the headquarters to be honest 20 minutes late. But Ed wasn't in the mood to follow orders from a cocky bastard like Roy. After explaining to the secretary about his meeting with the Coronel, she gave him step by step directions. Ed's face grew into a scowl at that. He hated being treated like a kid. Sure he hadn't actually hit his teen years. But he sure as hell was more adult then the stupid secretary. Arriving to the brown oak doors he debated on knocking.

After a few hesitant moments he issued a knock. "Come in!" A voice growled from the other side. Ed opened the door and peered inside carefully. The room itself was quite large. But what he noticed was the fact that the Coronel wasn't the only one there.

The room consisted of three desks. One large desk sat at the end by a large window. Behind that desk was the Bastard Coronel. In front of him was two tables pushed together. Books and different papers gathered on that desk. Ed's eyes followed everyone that he didn't know. A blonde lady holding a stack of paperwork gazed at him with amber wide eyes. She sent an emotionless mask over to him as he looked at the remaining two in the room.

A sandy blonde haired man sat back in his seat a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as his blue eyes gazed at Edward lazily. At the far end was a man with wide round glasses. He had dark pitch black hair and looked startled to see Edward. A voice jerked his attention upwards. "Why don't you come in Edward?" Roy asked from his position behind the main desk. Ed glowered at him as he made his way avoided the glances as he stood in front of Mustang's desk.

"You're late." Mustang stated a smirk on his face. Ed glared. "You weren't my first priority in the morning Mustang." He growled softly as the man blinked satisfied. "That is understandable. How is your brother this morning?" Roy questioned as Ed stared at him with shock. "Like you freaking care!" Ed cried out. Roy chuckled.

"Alright then. Edward this is my lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Roy said gesturing to the blonde haired woman. She nodded to Ed as the blonde turned back to Roy. "The blonde is 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc and that is Sergeant Kain Fuery. They are my subordinates." Roy said as Ed gave a stiff nod to them. Ed turned back to mustang and spoke carefully.

"So what do I have to do for the Alchemy Test?" He questioned. This made everyone look at him in surprise.

Havoc was the first to speak. "Hey Coronel you're saying this squirt wants to take the State certify-?"

"Who the hell are you calling squirt?" Ed shot back as he turned to Havoc glaring.

The dusty blonde haired man raised his hands in defeat. "I'm not short damn it!" He exclaimed as Roy chuckled. "Calm down Edward! And yes he is going to try for the State Alchemist certification." Roy informed as havoc raised an eyebrow.

"You sure do know how to pick them Coronel." He mumbled as Ed continued to glare daggers at Havoc. "But before I decide to ask the Fuhrer to let you enter. You need to tell me what you can do." Roy said in a matter of fact voice. Ed gazed at him and cocked a golden eyebrow.

"That's all?"

Roy hid his shock quite well. He gave a nod and Edward sighed. He walked over to the table and pushed back a few books. By now the office had grown quiet and stared at Ed intently. Roy examined him carefully. He was also an Alchemy user so he understood most of the things Ed would try to pull. He half expected the boy to bring out a piece of chalk.

Instead Ed stepped back and took a deep breath. He rose up his left leg and brought it straight down on to the table.

Havoc cussed as Fuery ducked for cover. The table broke into two and Roy shot up as did Riza in complete shock. "What the hell, Shorty? I said show me Alchemy not break my furniture!" Roy exclaimed in frustration. Riza reached to her gun hoister dropping her stack of paper work. Ed smirked at his success and brushed him off.

"You didn't have anything broken. So I decided to break something for you." He said as he brought his hands together in a clap. Before Riza could shot him, or before Roy could scream at him some more, a blue light filled the room. Roy noticed it almost immediately as Alchemy. After the brave performance, a table stood as good as new in the room.

Edward smiled.

"Sorry about the paper's I dropped." He said. Roy gazed at him before narrowing his eyes. "You didn't use a transmutation circle?" the black haired man questioned. Havoc cursed at Ed as him and Fuery picked up the mess. Riza glared at Roy as she bent down picking up her paperwork.

Ed turned to Roy walking back over to him a triumphant smile on his face. "I don't need to." He said simply as Roy's mind marveled at the boy in front of him. He was truly a prodigy. Roy gave a smirk as he sat back down.

"How does that work?" Roy questioned keeping his interest under control. Ed frowned and stared at Roy. "You picture the transmutation circle in your head. You bring your hands together and complete the circle. So you um..." He paused not liking the way he had explained it. In the end he waved a hand at Roy.

"It doesn't really matter; you don't need to know any of that crap anyways!" He said as Roy shook his head a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well that settles that. I will pull some strings and you will take the test." He said as he leaned back placing his chin on the palm of his hand. Ed was still pleased at the way the group was flustering over everything in the room.

"However don't forget our agreement." Roy stated as Ed tossed him a stare. "Of course I won't forget." Ed placed his arms over his chest and gave Roy a smirk. "Equivalent exchange Coronel. Now if we're all done here I got crap to do." He said as the black haired man continued with his ridiculous smirk.

"Of course. There are three sections to the test. The Written test, physical test, and the interview." Roy said as he played with a few papers in front of him. Ed pulled back and put a hand on his hip. "In order to pass the state Alchemy exam you have to pass all three parts." Roy informed as Ed gave a quick nod. He turned on his heel rubbing a hand behind his head.

"I got it. Just tell me when you need me to take it." He stated. Roy gazed at the boy as he walked to the door.

"Remember, this was all of your free choice." Roy started. Ed stopped, his hand on the door knob.

"Of course, you think I would have put up with that smug look of yours if it wasn't?" He questioned tossing a look over his shoulder. The three in the office stared shocked that someone insulted the coronel dead on.

**Ed** left the office calmly. He brushed his blonde bangs away as he made his way out of the Central headquarters. He hoped onto the sidewalk and balanced himself at the edge. With his arms raised on either side of him, he gave a smirk. Content he flicked his bangs out of the way and decided to jog his way back to the house. He did admit visiting the Coronel was a huge waste of time. But he doubted he would be doing something different when he arrived to the house. She was probably waiting with a mop in hand for him. He shuddered at the thought.

He was pretty sure he would become a perfect housewife at this rate. He placed his hands behind his neck as he stared up at the rising sun. It was different in Central. The air was thicker than in Risembool. He wondered for a quick how his mechanics were doing.

Laura rinsed off the mop in the bucket as Alphonse sat on the counter playing with a chew toy. A bang had her look up with a cold look. But it immediately softened as she saw her blonde slave coming in with a satisfied look on his face.

"I take it that everything went well?" She questioned. Ed looked at her and gave a nod as he gave her a wolfish smile. "As well as everything needs to be." He stated. Laura looked up at him as she viewed him over for any showings of rough housing.

"What was the military trying to offer you anyways?" she stood up holding the mop as she held it out to him. Ed looked at her as he took the mop. He avoided her eyes as he spoke quickly.

"Oh ah you know! Just-." He swallowed hard and spat out the next sentence a bit too fast. "If I wanted to join the military."

Laura stood dumbstruck as she stared at Ed. She walked over to him and put two hands on his shoulders. "What did you say?" She hissed. Ed flinched and looked at her with his wide gold eyes.

"He asked me if I'd become a State Alchemist." He said more slowly. She glared at him, her grip growing tighter. "Why the hell would you become a dog of the military?" She said shaking him gently. He placed a hand on hers prying her off him gently.

"There is some stuff that I need to get if the military is the only way to get it done, then I will happily join." He growled. She stared at his gold eyes. The determination in them was thick. She knew she couldn't stop him. She shouldn't even care about his well being anyways. But instead she snapped at him.

"You're barely a kid! You think it will be alright to join the military! What would your _mother_ say?" She exclaimed.

She didn't know she had hit a nerve. Ed glared at her as he pushed her harshly off of him. "It doesn't fucking concern you alright!" He yelled as he tossed the mop to the ground.

The snap as it hit the ground rang through the house. "You are living in my house; I can't let you join the military 'cause if you haven't noticed I'm not exactly living with the best people." She growled. Ed was still pissed at what Laura had told him a few moments mouth felt bitter and his throat felt tight as he screamed out at her.

"Stop fucking caring? You are not my fucking mother!" He ran to Alphonse, picking him up as he immediately ran up the stairs and slammed his room door shut behind him.

Laura stayed frozen in her spot as she glared at the floor. She rubbed her hands together as she recalled a past memory she didn't like to remember. She slid to the ground ungracefully as she turned her attention to the stairs a sad smile on her face.

"You idiot of a blonde." She mumbled.

**Edward** tied his hair into a high ponytail as he growled out curse words. He walked to Alphonse as the baby gazed at him with tired glazed eyes. The following morning he had rejected Laura entry into his room. He also refused to even stare at the woman. Alphonse frowned as he sniffled ready to break out into a cry. He could feel his brother's unhappiness radiating off of him.

Edward rummaged through the drawers as he pulled out an outfit for Alphonse. Alphonse currently wore a black muscle shirt with only a diaper on. Ed wore a long sleeve jacket that clasped around his neck. He dismissed his red coat for the moment. The jacket was showing small signs of tear and wear.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he pulled out a regular blue shirt and small jeans for Alphonse. He turned back to his brother and smiled.

"Now then. Let's finish you up." He said softly as he began to pull the clothes off of his brother. As he started to remove Al's diaper someone opened his door softly. He glared at the window knowing only one person would be able to open the door when it was locked. He turned and stared at Laura who was giving him a harsh glare. She came in and kicked the door shut behind her. Ed turned back to Alphonse who was gazing at Edward wordlessly. Ed clasped the diaper onto Al securely as he picked the baby up from his plump arms into a sitting position.

"Do you want to know what happened the last time someone joined the military in this household?" She stated. Edward glared at her as he pulled the blue shirt over Alphonse's head. He also noticed Alphonse was getting a little bigger. He helped Al to his feet as he began to pull pants onto the baby that was staggering. Alphonse could barely crawl. Ed understood Al couldn't even Ed could snap a rude response she continued.

"The gang that lived under this roof shot the kid down before he had a chance to explain he wouldn't rat them out." She growled. Ed paused as he recognized the emotion in her voice. As interested as he was, he wasn't about to show any weakness to this lady.

"The military kid was my son." She said softly.

Ed flinched. She had her own reasons at yelling at him. "So don't get a sissy fit at me for trying to stop you. The moment you enter the military your childhood is gone." She folded her hands on her lap as she walked and sat on the bed beside Alphonse.

"I understand you have your reasons to joining. So I decided I'm going to stay out of it. But I'm warning you right now." She clamped a hand on Ed's shoulder harshly. "If you ever think about leaving Alphonse in this world alone I will drag you from where ever you went and beat you stupid!" She growled. Ed couldn't help the laugh that fell out of his mouth.

She was a scary bitch.

If anyone could bring someone back from the dead just to kill them again, it would be her.

"I would never leave Alphonse alone." He stated his voice filled with sincerity. She pulled back and smiled pleased with his answer. "Alright then you runt! Get going and kick some ass!" She said standing up as he tossed a glare. She laughed and picked up Al from his arms. He gasped and started to attack her with words until she stopped him.

"I know you can't take a test while taking care of your brother! Because I'm such a generous person." (Ed snorted interrupting her statement. Alphonse laughed when her hand made contacted behind Ed's head.) "I will pick you up in front of Central. Now go show them your worth, munchkin."

Ed chased the laughing woman down the stairs as she laughed. Alphonse wore an expression of recognition, meaning he had seen his brother do this many times before.


	7. The State Alchemist Exam

**A/N: I couldn't delay this chapter anymore! Sorry Rockerchick143! :( So i decided i'd do my best in reading it over and then post it! :D sorry for the wait! Now that this chapter is up i'm going to start making it Edward and the military wise! I'm going to suck in coming up with missions so please bare with me! And also I might need ideas of missions to send Ed on! Can you please please help me? :) Thank you! And thanks for reviewing! Anyways review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ed sighed as he stared up at the huge building of Central. His stomach was doing flips as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He knew he was smart enough to pass the test. He was more than fit to pass the physical test and he was certain he could pass the interview quite easily. But he still couldn't shake off the nervousness in his system.<p>

"Edward!" A voice called.

Ed turned sharply his eyes immediately showing distaste as he saw it was none other than the Coronel. The man had Riza Hawkeye following him silently. "What?" Ed remarked showing his distaste for the man. Roy smirked as he stood in front of the short blonde.

"It's my responsibility to show you to the testing quarters. Are you ready?" He asked more seriously. Ed crossed his arms over his chest as he stared up at the man. He hated having to stare up at people.

"Let's get this over with." He mumbled as Roy's smirk grew more pronounced. "ROY!" Ed growled under his breath. Ed was goin to have a bad day, he could sense it. He looked up to see a man making his way over to them. Ed froze as he realized who it was.

"Mr. Hughes?" Ed asked as the man glanced to Ed. Maes smiled as he reached Ed. He ruffled the blonde's hair as Ed blushed at the slight contact.

"It's good to see you again Edward!" Maes said as Ed looked up peeking through his bangs that were starting to obstruct his view of the world. "Yeah good to see you too major." Ed remarked as he pushed his blonde bangs away. Hughes continued to stare at the blonde boy in front of him before he spoke.

"This is your last chance to call it quits." Hughes said as he looked at Roy who gave a firm nod. Ed put a hand on his neck and gave a hefty sigh.

"I'm going to become a state Alchemist. I have shit to clear up and I don't need people trying to talk me out of it. I am more than capable of taking care of things myself." He snapped harshly. Hughes gave a serious gaze to Edward before he gave a nod. He looked at Roy and smirked.

"I leave the rest up to you then Roy. Oh hey Hawkeye!" He said as he waved to the blonde who wore a mask of indifference. She only gave a cold salute. With that the group climbed up the stairs as Ed released a breath of air before he swallowed and then pushed himself forward.

* * *

><p>Roy was truly pleased of the boy. Edward was taken to a room with a few other people who were taking the Alchemy certification exam. Roy watched from the distance at the complete focus that Ed was giving to the work in front of him. Despite all the complaints from the people around Edward, the boy didn't care.<p>

Ed continued working until every single answer was complete. Even at that with a few minutes to spare Ed reviewed every single one. The only time Roy frowned at the boy was when the tests were collected and Edward had leaned back giving a yawn as he relaxed. It showed Ed still was a child when he was trying out for an adult post.

To Roy's surprise the Fuhrer himself came to view the examination of Ed's physical and Interview part of the test. Standing at the top of the room he stared at Ed for a moment. Ed Removed his red over coat showing something Roy hadn't noticed before.

A right metal arm.

The Fuhrer looked at Ed as he played a smile on his face. "I see you have a prophetic metal arm." Bradley commented as Ed looked up quite surprised. He blinked as he held up his arm and nodded.

"Yeah, I lost it in an accident when I was younger." He said simply as he placed his arm back down. He gazed at the man curiously. He was unsure as to who the hell the man was.

"That's quite tragic." Bradley commented. Ed cocked his head to the side as he looked at the way the other military guards were holding watch. Almost as if they were guarding the man.

Ed turned his attention the man on the right side of him. "Who's he?" Ed asked casually as he stared at the man. The flustered man gazed at Ed as if he was a complete idiot. "You idiot! Th-That's the Fuhrer king Bradley!" The man exclaimed in a hoarse whisper. Ed turned his face back to Bradley looking him up and down again.

"Fuhrer, huh?" Ed commented. "Proceed with the examination." Bradley ordered.

Roy didn't like the look in Ed's eyes.

"Alright then. Do you need something to draw a transmutation circle with?" One of the guards asked. Ed tossed his metal arm in a waving gesture as he shook his head.

"Nah, it's alright. I got it."

Roy couldn't help the smirk as Ed clapped his hands together. He leaned down as he brought his hands to the ground. The bright light flooded the room as everyone gazed amazed at the blonde boy.

Ed carefully crafted a neatly looking spear. He swung it briefly as he looked up at Bradley again. Bradley gazed slightly impressed. "My that's quite something isn't it?" Bradley commented.

Then to everyone's complete surprise and horror, Edward rushed the spear straight to Bradley's throat.

He stopped shortly at his throat as he felt about 10 guns pointed to his head. Ed held an in different stare though. "You know, someone might find this as a good chance to assassinate the all mighty Fuhrer. In the future you might want to think over how you conduct these examinations." Ed commented as he frowned up at the man.

Bradley was calm as he raised one hand, halting the people who were cocking their guns. Raising his hand more the people removed the objects as Ed pulled back with a cocky smirk on his face. Bradley, instead of being angry, praised the boy.

"That's good. You have nerves of steel young man." The man gloated as Ed continued to look like he won the dang lottery. Bradley turned casually away from Edward. "But you still have much to learn about the world."

Edward dropped his face into a look of confusion as he followed Bradley with his eyes. 'What on earth does that mean?' He thought casually. A noise from his right hand, however, caught his attention. He stared at his spear in time to see the tip of the blade break off and crash to the ground. Ed cried out in complete shock. He turned to stare at Bradley in shock.

"You put on quite a show, naïve Alchemist." Bradley mocked as he waved clearly laughing at Ed's shocked yet pale expression. "Good luck with the rest of your exam!" He called as Ed's eyes glanced at Bradley's blade.

"What? When did he draw his sword?" Ed asked as he scratched his head with a look of confusion on his face. Roy let out a breath as he watched the Alchemist frown and try to correct his thoughts. "I can only tell that he's going to cause me more trouble then he's probably worth." Roy commented to himself.

* * *

><p>Ed stared happily at the silver watch that Roy handed to him. "This silver pocket watch will serve as a symbol of your state's certification." Roy said as he looked over documents from behind his desk. Ed's eyes glittered with the same emotion of kids who came across a shinny golden piece of jewelry. Ed looked up at Roy as he walked over to the couch.<p>

"This envelope contains your certificate of appointment." Roy remarked as he pulled out a single document. Roy's eyes flashed as the man gave out a chuckle. Ed looked up startled as he frowned.

"Seems our Fuhrer is not without a certain sense of Irony." Roy commented as he pulled the document completely out of the envelope. "And why is that?" Ed questioned as he cocked his eyebrow. Roy shook his head as he slid the document onto his desk.

"Congratulations. You've just officially become a dog of the military." Roy said. Ed resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his comment.

He got up and walked over to the document as he picked it up. Ed sat back down before he began to scan the document. It was basic authority choice of words. But Ed blinked in surprise as he read over the title he had been given.

"Fullmetal?" Ed commented staring at Roy with a staggering state. Roy nodded.

"From now on you will be known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." Roy said. Ed stared the man down as a grin spread out his face. He hadn't really thought how it was possible to be having a civil conversation with the man he dubbed as Bastard not too long ago. But that was lost as his grin grew an evil kind of stare.

"Fullmetal Alchemist. I like it. Sounds scary." Ed said as Roy suppressed an eye roll. "I think it will suit me just fine." Ed commented as he got up. Roy stared at the short blonde as he gave a smirk.

"I was wondering why the Fuhrer didn't call you the Half-metal Alchemist." Ed gave a glare as he kicked the man's desk and watched as Roy eyes lit up in rage.

"Fullmetal!" He cried out. But Ed had snatched up his documents and was currently flying out the door yelling, "See you later Coronel shit head!"

* * *

><p>Edward sat on the counter top of the main lobby as Laura moped the area. Hanging from the blonde's mouth was an ice cream pop. Ed confidently smiled as Alphonse crawled over to Edward's lap. Since getting back to his apartment Laura told him he was excused from cleaning duties. Ed smirked when he remembered her face when he showed her the pocket watch. It was priceless.<p>

"Hey idiot! Are you listening to me?" He turned in surprise as Alphonse managed to crawl in between Edward's thighs. The baby then moved to a sitting position as he giggled and reached his large plump arms for Edward's ice cream.

"No. Why what's up?" He said as he pushed Al back gently and put the ice cream close to the baby's mouth. Alphonse quickly sucked on the ice cream as Ed looked around for a napkin.

"What will you be doing for the military?" She asked as she looked up. She put a hand on her hip as she watched the golden boy look around for something.

"I'm not sure. I was placed under Colonel Shit head's command. So I'm supposed to do stuff for him." Ed commented as he gave up and used his glove to clean Alphonse's mouth. He told Mustang specifically what he was looking for. His father was a powerful man. He was a great Alchemist and tales of him being able to take down an entire army flew around.

It would only be natural that the military would be interested in someone like his father. So he asked Mustang to look into any stories that would lead to his father. The sooner he found the man the faster he could live without the on growing fear. Then he could go back to Risembool and live with the Rockbell's happily. He gave a shudder at the thought of returning to his mechanics. Winry Rockbell had been his childhood friend and was always there to give him comfort.

She had even designed his Auto-mail. The girl was sweet and very pretty. But Ed hated the thought of flying wrenches coming from an over emotional girl. He could already hear her nagging. Edward was pretty sure Winry was going to give him the lecture of his life when he called her or returned to her. He did leave in the middle of the night without even a proper farewell.

"Hey! Don't use the glove you idiot! The washing machine doesn't do miracles!" Laura scolded as Ed jumped back in surprise. Laura did the laundry for Alphonse and Edward. Ever since his first try in washing (where he managed to add too much soap and turn all the white clothes into red shirts) Laura told him he was no longer allowed in the laundry room.

The more Ed thought about he realized the lady was motherly. She took care of everyone living under her roof. She hardly spoke to them but often went up to collect rent and to make sure they were all still alive. She also made them pay her extra when she took care of their laundry.

She also reminded Ed of his Teacher Izumi Curtis. Although Izumi was strict and always beat Ed up during his alchemy training, she was kind and always looked after Edward. He hadn't talked to Izumi in about 3 years. That made him flinch. She would be upset when he contacted her. She would be infuriated. His face went white as Laura stared at him. She wasn't sure what he was thinking about. But she could tell it was something bad.

"Edward!" she snapped as she got the attention from the startled blonde. "The military is a job you have to live with forever. Don't forget that, okay?" She said. The boy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I know what I'm getting into Laura. Stop bitching already." He snapped as he removed the glove off of his left hand. With his flesh hand he pinched Alphonse's sticky check softly.

Uptairs Edward undressed as he went to the restroom and started the water for his little brother. After Alphonse got a taste of the ice cream he had deliberately rubbed it all over his face and hands. Because of that Ed was forced to take the baby a bath. It was better than using a rag and having Alphonse fight him the entire also wanted to avoid the teeth Alphonse had been getting recently. Returning to the bedroom he blinked in surprise.

"Alphonse?" Ed called as he looked around for the brother he had left on the bed. A baby shriek had him looking towards the kitchen.

He cursed as he ran to the restroom. He arrived in time to save the baby from dropping a pot over his head. (Edward had used some metal from the bars outside his window to make a pot to boil water in.) He jerked the brunette baby out of the way as the pot came crashing down. "Shit." Ed muttered as he hung his head. Alphonse had recently taken up the task of crawling. He was going to hate it if Alphonse was going to make this a habit.


	8. Edward's first assignment  reality

**A/N: hello! :) sorry i neglected this story for a lil bit! I've been busy at school with CAHSEE prep! plus a ton of HW! I won't be able to explain how much your guys reviews keep this story alive! So i tried my best and put my ass to work on this chapter! I had written out a differrent version but went with this one because it was the typed version! Also to answer the question of the reviewer who asked about the human transmutation (**I'm sorry but i'm tired and havent been able to check who reviewed the question**) I think i put a small reference to that and No. Ed did not do human transmutation for his mother. But Clap human transmutation is rare to come across in this story! I'll explain later! and sorry for the lack of Alphonse in this chapter! really! i focused on ed alot more! Anyways thank you for reviewing and review and enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Your first assignment is to assist Havoc and Breda with the escape of the Alchemist Tod Grant. Normally I'd only send them but seeing as how you should have more experience with Alchemist's I will send you." Roy Mustang said as he gazed at his blonde subordinate. Edward looked over the file that had been handed to him with complete focus.<p>

"Tod Grant is specialized in Metal's. He is known for his quick assassinations. I suggest you proceed with caution." Mustang continued as he rested his chin in the palm of his right hand. His onyx black eyes analyzed the reaction of the boy. This was Edward's first mission after all.

"It says here that he killed." Ed's voice was a slow whisper which Mustang had a hard time hearing. Mustang gave a nod as he closed his eyes briefly.

"There have been reports that military guards have been found dead near the outskirts of Central Headquarters. It has become an urgent mission since he is getting closer to base. Havoc and Breda will escort you to the most recent crime scene. I will join you there as soon as I'm done here." Mustang said as he gestured to the stack of paperwork beside him.

Ed gazed at Mustang for a few silent moments before he stuffed the vanilla folder under his arm. Then he turned to see Havoc speaking to a slightly overweight man with blotchy orange hair. Ed got the slight impulse that this man was lazy and liked to slack around. He got the impression because he wore his uniform sloppy and usually played cards with the others in the office before Riza would force them to work.

Ed could understand the messy uniform though. He had received his own uniform a day after passing his certification exam. Ed had looked at it before shoving it under his bed with a grunt. He merely ranted that, "Those bastards will never get me to wear uniform!" He also said that he hated the color blue.

"Yes sir." Ed grumbled as he turned to Havoc in annoyance. Havoc smirked his blue eyes brightening as Ed came over. "Hey Chief, this is Breda Heysman. He wasn't in town when you came by the office and broke the desk." Havoc said as Heysman gave a smirk and crossed his plump arms over his chest.

Ed snorted as he rolled his eyes.

Then, because he remembered his mom constantly scolding him on manners, he held out his right hand to the man. He was going to work with the man for quite some time, the least he could do was start out on the right foot. "Edward Elric." The boy stated as Breda smirked and shook Ed's stiff right hand.

After formalities Havoc pushed them out the door. "Now Ed, you need to stay within our line of sight at all times. It's better to capture grant with back up." Havoc said as they walked down the hall to the elevator. Ed gave a nod as he walked in between the taller men.

"On most investigations we have Major Hughes find the escapee and then send us in. But this time around were going to have to get it down by ourselves." Ed paused at the front door of the elevator as he looked up at Havoc. "What job does Mr. Hughes have in the military?" Ed asked out of curiosity sake. Havoc smirked at the blonde as he reached for a cigarette from his pocket.

"Hughes is head of the investigation unit. Best guy to dig down into people's personal life." Breda answered as the doors slid open. The three men slid into the box as Ed's mind began to think around that set of information. 'Personal life?' For some reason Ed had a feeling Hughes had tracked him down after the train ride. And that was how Mustang knew so much about Ed.

Trying to get rid of his anger at Hughes he opened up the file while he leaned back in the elevator box. "Hey did you see the secretary down on floor 3?" Havoc asked Breda as Ed tried to focus on the smaller details of the man he was going to capture. "The blonde chick?" Breda said back as Havoc bobbed his head up and down.

"Don't you think she's amazing? I swear, I will ask her out! Don't tell Mustang!" He hissed as Ed gritted his teeth. He really didn't want to hear about the man's love life. He just wanted to get the mission over and done with so he could return home to his adorable baby brother.

Not that he would tell them.

They arrived to the crime scene which wasn't as far as Ed thought it was. Which only proved that the mission was important. At first Ed tried to press through and see what the damage the escapee did, but the military guards shoved Ed back and told him to go away. Ed jumped back in complete surprise.

"Hey!" he exclaimed in annoyance. The military man gave Ed a stern look. "Go home kid! This is official business!" Ed growled at the man as he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his shinny 'I-can-go-any-where" watch. The man blinked in surprise.

"How did you get one of those?" he asked in disbelief. Ed wanted to slam the watch into his face but suppressed the urge as he shoved pass the two men. "I earned it damn it!" He growled as he ran to where Havoc and Breda stood. Havoc stood beside a black haired man as Breda inspected the body hidden under a white sheet.

Getting closer Ed realized the man was Maes Hughes.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Havoc asked with a slight mocking edge. Ed sent him a death glare as he got closer and shoved himself to where Breda was. Instead of looking at the bloody body he looked around the area for anything. All he got was a few metal looking blades. He kneeled down by the one that lead out near the other side of the alley that the body had been found. Before Ed could touch it a hand was pressed to his shoulder.

"We can't have you touching anything. It would accidently make you a suspect." Havoc said as Ed looked up at him. Ed put a hand under his chin as he held up his arms with his knee. "These blades are Alchemy built. There crafted a bit poorly but still sharp if they were used to kill him." Ed said in a monotone voice as he gestured to the body that Breda had finished inspecting. Havoc nodded his head.

Ed pulled out the vanilla folder he still had under his arm and pushed it into Havoc's. "Why is he just leaving them though?" Hughes questioned as Ed got to his feet again.

Ed sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. No one saw which way the man had gone. And there was no way to tell since it turned out that the military had arrived to the scene late. "What is his fighting style?" Havoc asked. Ed snapped his gaze to Havoc as he answered the question.

"He throws the knifes. He creates out of the many bands he wears around his wrists. Sometimes he sneaks up on people and kills them quickly." He blinked when he shook his head. He hated his ability to remember what he had read. "Didn't you read the mission report?" Ed growled as he moved down the alley and avoided multiple knifes. In the main street he saw 2 more alleys.

On most occasions he would avoid the alleys. But something about the eerie feeling in his gut made him walk over to the next alley. His golden eyes analyzed the alley as he squinted. Something shiny had caught his attention. "Ed!" He heard Hughes call as Ed started to walk into the alley. He turned back to see the man's cheerful face. But Ed felt his body tense as he felt Alchemic power being used.

A metal steel wall closed up between Ed and Hughes in a flash of red lighting.

Ed felt a hot and heavy hand clamp on to the back of his neck as his face was shoved into the metal wall. Ed felt the cool steel hit his face and bust open his lip which had somehow made more contact.

"So you are the new Alchemist that passed the state certification exam at 12 years old." His attacker hissed. Ed winced as he brought his hands together. He knew this man was dangerous and he was surprised the man didn't just stab Ed in the back while he was distracted.

With a clap he forced it onto the metal door and watched the steel mold into two steel fists around his body. His attacker pulled back releasing Ed who reluctantly pulled back and felt blood pulse from his lip. Ed clapped again and put the fists back to what they had been. He stared at his attacked as he wiped blood with the back of his glove.

"It seems the military must be getting desperate if they are accepting children into major ranks." The man mocked as he slipped out two knifes from his sleeves.

Ed managed to catch the flash of the red light.

He stepped back running into the wall again out of surprise.

"How did you do that? There wasn't a transmutation circle." Ed mumbled as he tensed his body. To be honest, this was the first time Ed could remember fighting with someone this dangerous. The man who Ed assumed was Tod grant by now, merely smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know little Alchemist." He threw a blade aiming it towards Ed's chest. Out of impulse Ed moved to the side as he ducked. His heart beat faster as he clapped and transformed his arm into a blade. He looked up to see Tod already producing another blade and throwing it.

Ed jumped out of the way as he clapped and threw up a wall to distract him. In the moment he jumped to get more distance between him and Grant, reality hit Ed quickly. This man was out to kill him. If Ed made one wrong move, he was going to die. Ed's heart beat once irregularly as he looked up with wide eyes to the man who was moving in for the kill.

Ed's movements became a little sloppy as he dodged again. Only this time he felt a blade dig into the side of his left arm. It slit through his clothes and he winced at the pain for a moment before he raised his right arm to at least have some defense against the man. Tod grunted as he opened the palm of his free hand.

In a matter of seconds Ed crashed into a newly formed metal wall. Ed's heart leapt into his throat as he ducked from another blade. His mind panicked as he tried to keep his calm. But his mind was spinning as he tried to think of something other than he was going to die.

"Stop moving!" Grant exclaimed as Ed made another pass at avoiding Grant. In a flash of red while Ed was avoiding Grant he felt something pierce into his left shoulder. He crashed into the wall as he felt his left arm go slightly numb. He tried to move his right hand up but found it stuck.

In shock panic his golden eyes looked down and saw the steel had trapped him.

He couldn't move.

And now Grant was stalking towards him.

"I didn't want to have to kill a child. But in order for Amestris to find peace the military needs to be brought down." Grant said as he produced another metal thin blade. Ed struggled now.

He couldn't die.

He didn't want to die.

"Sorry kid." And he placed it to the edge of Ed's throat as Ed stopped moving his golden eyes wide.

He stopped and stared at Grant as the man's dark eyes suddenly stopped staring at Ed. Ed watched the dark determined eyes suddenly fade and glaze over before Grant dropped the blade and he came crashing down to the ground in front of Ed.

Ed stared upwards and saw Hughes on top of the metal wall. Hughes balanced almost cat-like as his green lime eyes looked at Ed. The blonde boy's breathing was coming out in quick gasps as the tingling feeling of pain in his lungs returned. Hughes jumped down almost relieved when he gave a pained smile at Ed.

"You okay there Ed?" He asked as Edward closed his eyes and hung his head. The adrenaline rush and fear fled his body as he was struck with a sense of intense relief. He was alive, he wasn't going to die. He was going to be able to see Al again. It almost brought tears to his eyes at the thought.

"Come on Ed. Major Armstrong will break down these walls and we will get you medical help. How deep is that wound?" Hughes asked as he patted Ed's head. Ed's golden eyes had a slight hazy look as he stared at his shoulder and winced at the blood he felt running down the wound.

"It's nothing important." He muttered as he brought his right hand and left hand together. He flinched at the pain of the blade tearing through his skin again as he managed to get his right arm free from the steel.

"Edward." Hughes said his voice serious as Ed looked up. Maes slightly paused as he saw the fear from Ed's match with grant consume his eyes. For a moment Maes felt guilt tightening his throat as he tried to find a way to comfort the 12 year old.

He tried to help his best friend become Fuhrer. And all it cost was a child's innocence and life. Ed wiped the look off his face as a crashing boom sounded behind them.

That was the first time Ed saw Major Armstrong.

The man was huge compared to many of the military personal. He had a large blonde mustache that covered his mouth and Ed supposed it would also get in the way of the man's talking. He had a shiny bold head with only one curl of blonde hair.

Military personal rushed in to get to Grant's body and verify it. Maes lead Ed away into the light as Ed gripped his injured left shoulder with his auto-mail hand. The first one to intercept the two was Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Mustang looked at Ed with a disappointed look. Ed glared up as him as he tightened his hold on the blade on his shoulder.

Maes, seeing Ed's tightened grip, tried to stop Ed but the blonde had already pulled the blade out of his shoulder in one fluid motion.

"You should have killed him while you had the chance Fullmetal." Mustang said smoothly as the blonde's eyes flashed violently. "Killed him? You never said to kill him." Ed said as Maes stared at Roy a hand planted on Ed's right shoulder.

"If you are ever in a situation where it's you or him, you can kill him." Ed tightened his grip on the blade as he glared up at Mustang.

"There is no way I am going to kill for you." He hissed. Mustang did not seem fazed at all.

"I didn't ask you to kill for me. I asked you to do a simple mission. I want a report about what the hell happened on my desk tomorrow. Riza will take you down to the military car and tend to your injuries." Mustang said in his superior voice.

E

d growled at Roy before he slammed the blade down on the ground. "You're such a fucking bastard! Your acting like his life meant nothing! You didn't care if he lived or died!" He exclaimed.

This time Riza's and Maes gazed down at the floor in silent shame. "It didn't Edward. We had orders and we are to follow our orders without a question. If you can't follow that simple rule I will have you resigned from the military. And you will not be able to find your father." At the threat Ed's fury burst.

Before he could even yell at Roy though an ache flittered through his chest. A cough erupted from his lips as he slammed a hand over his mouth. He coughed again wincing at the sharp knife like pain in his throat. He felt the blood pass through his lips as it stained his glove. Maes released Edward as the boy shuddered and wiped his mouth trying to blame any excess blood on his busted lip.

"I'm leaving. Laura is waiting for me to pick up Alphonse. Your report will be on your stupid desk tomorrow." Ed growled before he turned and walked away from the people he would have to live with for the rest of his life.

A good distance away his hand trembled as his right hand peeled his blood stained glove off. He cursed silently as he wiped over his face. He was pissed he had to walk away from a fight. But he couldn't have Mustang knowing about his illness.

He didn't want help from people. He wanted to find his father and leave. He didn't need pointless interactions. But his heart still felt heavy when he thought about the man who saved him. Mr. Hughes was a pointless interaction. What would he accomplish by getting close to a man he would soon want to forget about anyways.

* * *

><p>Laura sighed as she dabbed another wet cloth over Ed's lip. The blonde sat on the counter of desk in the lobby room as she began to dress his wounds. Arriving home in a bloody hazy mess wasn't exactly what she had expected. Alphonse lay asleep in between Ed's legs as the boy ran his hand through Al's brown locks.<p>

"Hey Laura…" Ed said quietly when she had gone to find bandages to dress the wound that was still bleeding from Ed's shoulder. "What is it? Come on move closer." She said as she watched Ed gaze at her with his tired gold eyes.

"Do you think joining the military was a good thing? I mean I felt like I was ready to join it. It didn't seem that hard. I'm good at Alchemy and I can do martial arts. But today wasn't exactly what I expected." Laura washed out Ed's wound as the boy hissed at her excessive force.

"No. I don't think it was a good thing. For Pete's sake Ed! You're barely 12 years old!" She exclaimed as she stared at Ed's golden eyes. She smiled softly as she started to wrap bandages around his shoulder. "No one knows what to expect in the military Ed. And even though you are still a kid you have a goal don't you?"

Ed softly petted Al like a cat as he chose his next words.

"Of course I have a goal. I would do anything for Al…" 'Even join the military and become there dog.' He thought to himself as an afterthought.

"Then stop worrying over something so stupid. If you really want to accomplish you're goal there you shouldn't be questioning your own decision's. As much as I don't want to see you go through something like war at such a young age. I won't change your mind. That wouldn't be the Edward I know." Ed smiled softly at her words before he sighed. She finished and began to pack her stuff away. He picked up Al with his right arm and carefully balanced him on the hard metal. Al flinched as his eyebrows furrowed. Laura watched Ed as his golden eyes stayed on Al for awhile. "Thank you Laura." She smiled before patting his head.

"Go get some sleep Ed. Tomorrow go yell Mustang out. And if you can sock for me." Ed smirked at her as he turned to walk upstairs. As he disappeared at the top of the stairs Laura sighed and thought about her son who died because of the military. Her heart was heavy for what she had told Edward.

Ed had a dream that she couldn't crush. Even though she felt as if she was leading him wrongly she wasn't going to stop him. It wouldn't be right to crush a boy's hope when he was at such a vulnerable state.

* * *

><p><strong>AN(2) Btw sorry for any grammer mistakes! I suck at grammer i know! also! i wanted to add that if you see any OOCness (whichi think i see alot) please tell me so i can improve! :) I will update as fast as my school life will let me! :D**


	9. The philosopher stone

**A/N: yay! quick update! :D i havent gotten anything from the last once since it's a quick update but since i finished the chapter i was like "wth might as well put it up before i get ready for the day!" so here it is! This is an exteremly boring chapter that goes around the life of Ed and getting his new exciting mission! I made up the birthdays for Ed and Al and also i forgot to add that he is acutally 11 in the other chapters since he is turning 12 the next birthday! so sorry for confusion! Ed lied about his age in the exams and stuff so yah! :D I also added a bit to get you mroe up to date with the plot and also about the whole Tod Grant thing and red lights! anyways here you go enjoy and review please!**

* * *

><p>Ed shook the bottle of baby formula as he wrote sloppily on a piece of paper. He had only been practicing using his left hand for writing for about 3 months. He could remember learning how to change his hands when he got his auto mail, but the auto mail made his writing even worse.<p>

It had been at least 2 weeks since his last real assignment and he was currently working on his report about the research Mustang asked him to do. He frowned as he thought about the past year. He had asked to be fitted with auto mail about 18 months ago. He shuddered at the thought of when he woke up to find his arm and leg missing.

He thanked his mother for being there when he freaked out. His dad had been there but had left once Ed seemed healthy. Ed wasted no time in asking for auto mail. In the whole time Ed had auto mail surgery his mom was beside him holding his hand even though she should have been resting. She had gotten pregnant around the time Hoenheim had been in the house.

Ed had finally been connected with the auto mail at the same moment his mom went into labor. Although Ed had been told to stay in bed his mechanic Winry and Pinako were too busy tending to Trisha to see if he obeyed them. In a matter of a few hours Alphonse Elric was born. But to everyone's horror Trisha fell victim to an illness that Ed knew all too well.

And on the same day Al was born, Trisha Elric died.

Coming back to reality Ed frowned as he walked into the bedroom and gazed at Al who was trying to find his way out of the pin Ed had made for him. After a few close calls of Al almost falling down the stairs, Ed created a box like pin and stuck Alphonse inside of it.

Alphonse looked up with a hopeful face when Ed picked him up and walked to the bed. He had tried to feed Alphonse solid foods, but Al refused and would spit it back up. Laura had said most babies waited until they had more teeth to eat solid food. So Ed could only follow the women's judgment on babies since he had no experience with them.

Alphonse sucked on the bottle as Ed rubbed circles in his back. Alphonse's birthday was on March 27th. And it was currently November, the thought made a frown on Ed's face. November, of all months. Ed had loved the month when he was younger due to his mother buying him birthday gifts and the small packages that would come every year or so for Ed from his father.

Growing up wasn't exactly perfect for Ed, but he loved when his mom would make him feel like the day was made exactly for him. He was turning 12 this year. He had been asleep through his 11th birthday due to the surgery and his 10th birthday was probably the only year he could remember being happy.

That year his mom had bought him books and a new red cloak. He hadn't gotten anything from his father until he had appeared out of nowhere 6 months later when Ed started to get sick. All Hoenheim left was a book of Alchemy for Ed. Ed hated his father but his hunger for knowledge made him open the book and read it.

Two years had passed since his real birthday. Ed sprang out of his thoughts when the door suddenly crashed open. Laura stepped in with an aura of over confidence as she tossed him a bag of laundry.

"The washing machine doesn't do miracles! Didn't I tell you that?" She exclaimed as she looked at Ed who had easily dodged the bag and was now standing while still feeding Alphonse. "We should try giving him solids again. He's starting to bite on the rubber of the bottles." Laura commented as Al's face became serious when he sucked at the bottle.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to have him go through another fit like last time." They both sighed in sync. Alphonse was very stubborn when he didn't want something. Ed was still getting pay back for when he tried to get Al to eat solids. The thought sent an ache in his finger as he shook his head and pulled the empty bottle out of Al's mouth.

"So the Colonel hasn't sent you on any missions?" She asked as she sat on the bed after she closed the door. Ed shook his head when he grabbed a baby rag and placed It on his left shoulder and patted Alphonse in the back.

"No. he probably thinks I'm not as good as he thought I was." He said as he thought back on the Tod Grant mission. It still haunted him in the nights. But he often just knocked it out of his mind when he woke up.

"What can the man expect! He's sending out a kid to do an adults job!" She said as she voiced her opinion of the military out loudly. Ed rolled his eyes as he finished burping Al and then deciding to place him back in the pin so he could continue his report.

"I'm the militaries Lap dog Laura! What do you expect the man to expect! He's a bastard because of it. Stupid idiot." He said as he opened up his suitcase that was on top of his dresser. He only used the dresser for Alphonse's baby supplies.

He kept all of his clothing in the worn out suitcase. Laura never actually commented on why because Ed always had a worn out face when he opened the case. "So what are you doing for him today?" She asked trying to get his mind off of the suitcase. He pulled out a long sleeve black shirt as he turned to her.

"I don't know yet. I'm finishing the report and then probably bug him on his own research. Other then that I have no idea." He said as he dressed calmly. He pulled on his red cloak as he bent down and rubbed Al's head. "I leave Alphonse to you then!" He said with a smile as he left the house with his report in one hand. While walking he managed to finish his report and he was impressed with his walking and writing skill.

**Mustang** didn't like it though.

"I can't read shit on this Fullmetal!" Roy exclaimed as he tossed the report on the desk in front of him. Ed hated when Roy went off on him. If the man had his own office maybe. But he still shared the work space with his subordinates because his transfer to Central was made on short notice. So Ed had to get chewed out while everyone paid attention.

The office's occupants were silently working and the only sound after Roy's outburst was Kain working on a radio that was broken. Other than that it was silent. And it made Ed fidgety.

"You don't need to read that. The notes I deciphered are written better on the 3rd page." He snapped as he glared at Roy. Roy narrowed his eyes as he opened the report and read it over.

"It's still shit." He said dryly as Ed glowered. "Anyways I have news for you." He said as he put his hands under his chin. Ed perked up at his tone of voice as he heard the other people in the room squirm.

"I was looking over the report on Tod Grant you gave me. I made sure to keep your report in with me because of a certain description you placed. Here's the overall report." Mustang said as he slid over another report. Ed wasn't sure what he was getting at but took the folder and began to read quickly. In about a minute Ed snapped the report shut and glowered at Roy.

"This is not fair! They have no right to look down on me!" He growled. Mustang raised a hand to silence him.

"That isn't what I was trying to get you to see. It was expected for you to be placed badly in the reports. You were wounded and someone else had to save you. Wait I'm not done." Mustang had said as Ed began to protest to him. He gestured to the report again as he placed a hand over his mouth. "Finish reading it." Ed growled but complied.

Ed's face began to mix with confusion as he read it over for a second time.

"Are they fucking stupid?" He remarked as he closed the file and stared at Mustang.

"You can't make a pure steel wall out of nothing. The buildings beside us were hardly enough to make a wall that thick. They claim it was normal Alchemy?" He said as he stretched the normal out. Mustang nodded.

"You said you saw red lighting correct?" He asked as Ed nodded. "When they looked over the body they also failed to report that grant had no steel bracelets on his body. Those bracelets are the source of grant's alchemic ability." He said as it sunk in to Ed's mind.

"That's impossible. I admit the blades he was throwing weren't the best work out there. But he still made them and attacked me. You can't be saying he made them out of nothing." Ed argued. Mustang then stuck out his hand for the report.

"I didn't believe it either. We both know Alchemy and understand the law of equivalent exchange. But this man seemed to defy that law." Mustang said. Ed's golden eyes hardened.

"So you're thinking he's using something to ignore that law?" Ed asked as Mustang gave a nod. As the room wasn't as silent as before. It seemed they were starting to talk to themselves and making it difficult for anyone to overhear Mustang and Edward's conversation. Ed didn't question why because Roy was already talking.

"There has only been one other case of seeing a red light in Alchemy. And I think you would be interested in this one." Roy said as Ed nodded to try and get him to continue. "The philosopher stone. I think you remember reading up on that?" At that Ed blinked in surprise.

"The great elixir. It is said to be able to get anything you want. Even perfect that lost art called Human transmutation. But it's a myth." Ed said as he counted off things in his memory.

Roy nodded.

"There have been bouts in the past about the stone and more or less only one person can actually be traced in the records. But not much on him. Only that he had golden hair and golden eyes and was seen as the creator of Alchemy." At that Ed's eyes went wide.

"N-No way… y-you're saying that my..." Roy nodded in agreement as Ed thought about this a little longer. "So you're saying that bastard has something to do with this philosopher stone?" He asked now more clearer in his intentions.

"Every record we have on a philosopher stone sighting has been associated with the man in gold. But it seems the military is now trying to cover up the stone. But I have a feeling if you track the stone down, it will lead you to your father." Roy remarked as Ed's face grew hopeful.

"That's great news Colonel bastard! I think this is the first time you haven't been completely useless!" He said with enthusiasm. Roy flinched at the useless comment. 'Was that supposed to be a compliment?' he thought to himself as he waved at Ed to shut up.

"I have only one lead that is down in Liore. However, because I know you can't leave Alphonse for very long I need your take on what you would do if I send you." He said as Ed lost his beaming hope.

"I'll just take Al with me. We've been on trains before. It wouldn't be for very long anyways." He said as he thought of the possibility of being able to find his dad if he did this.

"I'm still sending you there on official business. The military if growing concerned on the priest of Liore. You are to go and find the take on the situation. There shouldn't be anything dangerous in this mission so I expect you to be able to do this without fail. Should you find your father you still can't resign from the military right away." Mustang remarked as Ed's grew dark. "Equivalent exchange, Edward. Until I get my goal you work for me." He said with a twisted smirk. Ed glowered at him as he merely raised his head in mock ignorance.

"Whatever. Now give me the mission so I can get going?

He growled as Mustang gave a small laugh and handed the new mission.

"Oh and on a side note Fullmetal!" Roy called as Ed tried to make it to the door. "If you find the philosopher stone. It wouldn't hurt to get it in your possession either." At that Edward rolled his eyes as he left.

"later you bastard!" He called as he started to walk home with a new hope in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN(2): Btw sorry for any grammer misatakes!**


	10. Down in Liore

******A/N: I'm sooooo sorry! I got into trouble and my stuff was taken away! Anyways im back and i typed up an extra long chapter! I'm tried my best in this chapter and this is not a Yaoi! It's a parental :/ anyways i'm going to put this one up without a Beta cause i feel like you guys deserve it! thank you for the reviews and i'll have to hurry up and get the next chapter typed up! :D Enjoy! Review please!**

* * *

><p>Edward looked like a drowned rat. And that was putting it in nice terms. He was soaked to the bone and his auto mail ports had started to throb a little painfully. What was worse was that Alphonse had managed to show his discomfort and it was starting to annoy Ed to no end. He should have thought over what he had planned to do with Alphonse before he left Central.<p>

When he got off to make it to Liore he hadn't been able to get a ride with many of the other people and he was left to make it across the desert. However to his complete misfortune he had to cross the desert while Liore was going through a storm. Arriving to the town he gave a sigh of relief as he spotted shops that were open even during the storm.

Alphonse had been tied up in blankets so he could at least get protected by the rain. (Not that it really helped. It only made Al more annoyed as he continued to cry.)

As Ed rounded the corner he saw people dressed in thick rain coats and staring at him in suspicion. "Bah!" Alphonse cried out as Ed looked down at his baby brother who was throwing a look at Ed. It was a I-Told-You-So look. Ed scoffed as he continued walking his boots making sloshing noises.

"Don't even think about giving me that look! So what if we should have fixed the man's wheel! But he obviously didn't want to take a bunch of kids!" Ed exclaimed as he threw up his left hand in anger. Alphonse just shook his head and pouted as they made their way over to a stall so Ed could sit down.

His arm didn't actually hurt because he had carried Alphonse the whole way with his right arm. But he could feel the port start to become stiff and he knew that wasn't a good sign.

He sighed as he sat down and gazed at the rain that seemed to be outraged it couldn't assault him anymore. He put Alphonse on his lap as the bartender, who was washing out glasses, started at him in confusion. "You want anything?" He asked as Ed began to rub at his right arm. He looked up at him and nodded.

"Orange juice." He stated proudly. He had a craving for orange juice for the past few days and Laura had only tried to force him to drink milk. So he hadn't had time to look for his favorite drink. The man raised an eyebrow but left to fetch his orange juice.

Ed sighed as he grabbed his wet hood and pulled it off of his face. He moved his sticky bangs away from his face as Alphonse began to beat his tiny hands on the counter. He was interested in the puddles he had begun to make.

The bartender came back with a glass along with a towel.

"Here, you kids look like you've been through hell in the storm." He muttered as Ed took the towel and began to undress Alphonse from the wet blankets. The man's brown eyes grew soft at the fact the boy was so caring for the baby in his lap.

"I don't know why they don't just make a train to come up all the way to Liore." Ed complained as Alphonse laughed at the fluffy blanket being wrapped around him. The man gave a smirk as he leaned down onto the counter top.

"You're saying you crossed the desert in this weather without a ride from the men down in the station?" he asked humor coating his voice. Ed looked up with wary eyes.

"Yes I did. There were no more rides left. So I had no choice." He stated as he rubbed at Alphonse's head and dried his short brown hair.

"So why didn't you take the train that was just installed a few weeks ago in Liore itself?"

The bartender pulled back in shock as Ed's forehead suddenly met the cool metal of the counter. Alphonse burst out laughing as if making fun of his older brother as Ed groaned.

"You're kidding? They installed a new fucking train here?" He exclaimed as he sat back up and rubbed his forehead. The bartender laughed as Ed glared at his younger brother.

"Oi! Why are you laughing?" He said as he pulled at Al's check. The baby giggled as his tiny hands clamped onto Ed's and pushed him away. "Anyways." Ed said as he cleared his throat to sound more serious. He failed miserably when Al pulled Ed's finger into his mouth. He growled at his brother before looking to the bartender.

"Are there any hotels around here? I was going to stay the night." Ed said as the bartender's eyebrows furrowed.

"To be honest I don't think there are any here. Sorry kid." Ed gave another sigh. He started to pull at his finger again. "Hey!" They both turned to see a girl walking over holding a bag of groceries. She had long brown hair pulled under a hood as she jogged over to be under the protection of the shop.

"Hello there Tom! How are you doing this evening?" She asked politely as she turned her wide dark eyes to Edward. Ed had managed to get free from Al and had put the towel over his head when she turned.

"Who's this?" She asked softly. Ed smiled softly as Alphonse giggled and reached for her.

"I'm Edward Elric and this is my little brother Alphonse." He said as she squealed at the baby. "He's adorable!" She quickly swept him out of Ed's arms as she twirled him. She had abandoned her bag on the counter a while back.

"Hey!" Ed exclaimed in surprise as he placed the wet towel back on the counter. "That's Rose for you." The bartender Tom said as Ed looked at him in a questioning way.

"Rose lost her boyfriend back in a car accident and they had been planning to get married and have kids. She takes care of the kids in Liore and seems to have a thing for babies. It's great to see her doing so well." Tom said as Ed nodded his head in understanding. He picked up his orange juice and started to drink it down.

"Oh! Your travelers aren't you!" She exclaimed as she pointed a finger at Edward who was drinking his orange. "Do you have a place to stay?" She asked in excitement. Ed looked at her as he put his orange juice down again.

"Oh no. I was planning to crash in the alley or -." Rose interrupted him as she grabbed his hand and yanked him away from the bar.

"You two are staying with me! You are absolutely adorable!" She gushed as Ed let out a yell in surprise. "Hey! Your juice!"Tom called. He gave a sigh as he watched the two new comers get dragged by Rose.

"She really is a hard strong girl." He muttered as he rubbed his head.

* * *

><p>Edward growled in annoyance as he pulled Alphonse out of the tub and wrapped a blue towel around him. Alphonse giggled as Edward rubbed the water out of Alphonse's hair. After curling the towel protectively around Alphonse, he exited the restroom to see Rose setting out some comforters on the floor. She looked up startled as she saw Edward.<p>

She smiled happily as Edward rolled his eyes. Since arriving to the ladies house she had been overjoyed and had acted like an older sister. She told Ed to shower Alphonse to help prevent a cold. Edward had showered first before he bathed Alphonse. Ed had hid his right arm from Rose and was currently hiding it under the towel that was wrapped around Alphonse.

Since Ed had first gotten his Auto mail Winry and Pinako had said not a lot of people enjoyed the idea of a replacement limb. So Edward was cautious as to who saw his limbs and who didn't.

"Your suitcase is on the bed in my room. You can change Alphonse in there while I set up the comforters." She stated happily as Edward sighed and went into the ladies room. It was a modern room and a fairly large size. Several pictures surrounded the room and Ed felt sympathy rise in his chest when he saw many were with Rose and her dead fiancé.

He set Alphonse on the bed as he grabbed his suitcase that was beside the door. He clicked it open as he started to rummage through the clothes he had brought for Alphonse. He was always amazed at how much he could stuff into the worn out suitcase. He carried bottles, baby clothes, diapers, and his auto mail kit along with clothes for himself.

Ed grabbed a pair of gloves from the pocket hanging on the other empty side of the suitcase. He slipped them on as he grabbed an outfit for Alphonse to wear. He had started to pull pants on Alphonse when the door opened revealing Rose.

"So! Edward! What are you traveling down in Liore for anyways?" She asked cheerfully as she sat on the bed watching as Edward tried to force a shirt over Alphonse's head. He looked at her and swallowed as he answered carefully.

"I heard some rumors so I was just wondering if they were true or not." He said as Rose gave a nod. It grew silent again as Edward had started to growl at Alphonse. The baby didn't back down though. After a few silent death glares Rose gave out a startled, "OH!"

Ed jumped as Alphonse released his brother's forceful hand. In the process Ed managed to zip up the shirt. Before Ed could shout out a cry of victory Rose ran over to the radio and turned it on.

An old man's voice began to grumble as Rose put her hands together and took up a form as if she was praying. Ed blinked as he sat Alphonse up and shut his suitcase.

"Edward! Would you like to pray with me?" She asked him with a dazzling smile. Ed blinked as he forgot how to breathe for a quick moment.

"N-No, I don't believe in a religion." He said politely. Rose looked taken back before she gave him a small face.

"Why not? Anything is possible through the way of god! Father Cornello told us that if we put faith in god that he will let us fulfill our dreams!"

Before Ed could process what he was saying, he had said it.

"What a load of Bull. The only way to accomplish any dream is to work hard." He blinked his eyes in mild surprise.

Rose gave a "humph!" Sound which caused Ed to look up. "You have no right to criticize anything about god. Father Cornello prays everyday for this town and we all have seen the changes he has caused us!" She said proudly as she stalked over to him.

Ed gave a light cough as he saw Alphonse whimper from being hungry.

"I'm not criticizing. I'm just speaking out in what I believe in." He wanted to add that she was the one who was criticizing but he was a gentleman. He may not have acted like it at sometimes but Ed hated to see a girl cry no matter what age or size. Silence soon followed where Ed pulled out a bottle filled with clear water.

He pulled out a tiny container where he kept the formula Pinako had stored for Alphonse after Trisha had died. He poured it into the bottle before he placed the lid and started to shake it in his left hand.

"You should go see Father Cornello, Edward." Rose said as she broke the silence. Ed stared at her in disbelief.

"What for? I told you I don't believe in god." He stated simply as he peered at the bottle again. It was slightly cold which made Ed frown. Alphonse began to grow impatient so he sighed knowing he would have to alchemize it.

"If there is a way to save your soul, father Cornello should know!" Rose exclaimed before Ed clapped his hands together and then heating the bottle up quickly. Rose's eyes grew wide as Alphonse giggled clapping his owns hands before Ed bent over to pick the baby up to feed him.

"You can do miracles!" Rose exclaimed as she smiled in excitement again. Ed wondered if the lady was bipolar. But knew better then to voice his thoughts.

"Miracles? That was basic Alchemy. It's a science." Ed explained. But Rose was already jumping up in joy.

"Oh this is so wonderful! You have been blessed with the miracles! God must have taken pity on you!" She exclaimed. Ed's eyes narrowed. This lady worshiped the father and he had a slight off feeling about the whole father Cornello deal. He was making people follow him blindly. Ed sighed and shook his head at how weak Human resistance was.

He remembered the briefing from Mustang about the mission. He was to investigate about the Cornello and to find out anything about the philosopher stone. But the only reason why he was sent to investigate was because Father Cornello had started to pose a threat to the military which was why it was up to Edward to find hard evidence if they should attack Liore.

He was only there because they had claimed Cornello was creating "Miracles," Without paying attention to the law of Equivalent exchange. That and seeing if he could find a lead in where his father might be. Rose gushed on and on about how great the father was as Ed dipped Al and put the bottle to Al's lips.

"Hey Rose. Would it be alright if we visited Cornello? I mean even though I don't believe in god Alphonse should still have a chance." He winced at his own words. He didn't believe in god and he was never going to let Alphonse believe in it. Life was too unfair to believe in something that wasn't real.

He cocked his head to the side as he got an image of god. In his mind it wasn't a man with a white beard or white outfit. It was a pure white being. He wasn't sure where he had gotten that from but it felt right in his mind. It also sent shivers down his spine. Rose looked at him and smiled before laughing.

"Of course! Oh we could get him baptized and oh!" She kept ranting on and on as Ed focused on Alphonse.

* * *

><p>Rose cooed at Alphonse as Edward took a look around the church. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his expression looked relaxed. But he was actually making mental images of where everything was. He didn't like to fight after what had happened with Grant but it was always a good idea to expect the worst.<p>

Plus he doubted he'd be able to talk and not start a fight. There was a door to the side of the huge rows of benches which he assumed lead him to where Cornello was.

"Edward!" He turned sharply to where Rose stood beside two men in white uniforms. "Father Cornello is ready for us!" She said smiling as he narrowed his eyes to the door behind him. There was a chain around the door knob that he hadn't noticed. He decided to investigate it later.

Ed walked beside Rose as the men smiled and acted polite. But the way they stared at Ed had him thinking otherwise. They held long spears and he also noticed the bump on their waists which meant they were carrying guns. Why on earth would they carry guns in a church? A feeling of dread made its way into his stomach as he looked at where Rose stood carrying Alphonse.

Shit.

"Father Cornello is in the room just up ahead. Please enjoy your stay with the father." One of the men said as they were allowed into the huge room. It had an eerie feeling and Ed was determined to keep Rose and Alphonse out of the fight they were about to walk into.

"Hello my children!" A voice exclaimed as Ed snapped his head up.

Cornello wasn't a good looking guy. He fit the creepy old man description entirely. His long black priest outfit was glistening in the light they had which was kept up by fire.

Cornello's beady brown eyes stared at Edward for a long moment as Rose rushed up to meet him. Ed's eyes flashed to Rose before he reached up with his hand and grabbed her forearm. She paused and looked at him in confusion.

"To what do I owe this pleasure young man?" Cornello asked Edward as the blonde felt the adrenaline start to pump into his body.

Ed smirked, "There are some questions I'd like to ask you first." He said as Rose frowned in confusion. Cornello's eyes dimmed as Ed walked to be in front of Rose.

"How are you performing these miracles?" He asked bluntly. Cornello grinned as he placed a hand to the railing in front of him. In a flash of red light in his hands he had formed a pistol. Ed's eyes widened for a moment before he grinned. So Mustang was right, that's a first. Ed thought to himself as he gazed at the fake prophet.

"So you have the stone of myth?" Ed asked him in confidence as the man waved the gun around.

"I don't know how this concerns you; god blessed me with this power."

Ed scowled at his tone of voice as his fingers twitched and his mind thought of an array. "Stop acting dumb!" He scoffed as he analyzed the man. Then his eyes came in contact with the red ruby stone on his finger. Bingo! He thought as he brought his hands up to clap.

But he stopped rigid when Rose let out a piercing scream. She wrapped Al in a protective embrace as Ed saw the lion animal growl and leap at her. He jumped cursing as he threw himself in front of her.

There was a scraping sound as the animal bit into Ed's right shoulder.

"I apologize for having to do this to you Rose. But that boy works for the military and is trying to get rid of the believers of god." Cornello played off as Ed growled at the animal that gnawed at his arm.

"Military? Edward in the military?" She asked slightly dazed. Ed gave a frown as he decided now was the time to get pissed. The animal wasn't making any kind of injury on Edward. In fact the only thing that was getting ruined was his outfit. And it pissed him off. He hated having to repair his clothes with Alchemy. For some reason they shrunk and he couldn't think of a logical explanation at the moment.

"I'm State Alchemist Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. I didn't come here to kick that fake prophet off his throne. I came because I'm looking for a bastard named Vann Hoenheim." He growled as stuck his hand on the animals jaw and with all his force forced the animal to raise its jaw off his arm. Once off he kicked the animal fair and square in the face.

"But I guess I can share with you some facts Rose." Ed said as he raised his hand to the ruined coat and ripped it off. The metal glistened in the light as Edward stood half dressed. He turned his golden eyes to Rose who was looking at him in shock. Alphonse was whimpering lightly and every whimper coming out of his mouth was a whimper of fear.

"Your father is nothing but a crummy fake prophet who is twisting the minds of his followers to help him overthrow the military. He is right that the military is taking interest in Liore but the only reason why it is because he plans to upstage a rebellion. Tell me Rose, A rebellion lead by a fake prophet for his own twisted desire. How does that sound?" He all but growled to the frightened brunette.

He stood on guard as the lion came for another attack. He dodged and clapped his hands placing them to the ground to create a fair sized spear. He twirled it and swiped at the animal.

"But… Father Cornello promised us he would fix Liore. Ever since john died…" Her voice went to a whisper as Ed cast a glance to her. A bang had him jumping in surprise as Cornello started to shoot at him.

"Remember our deal Rose? I would keep the children in Liore alive. You just have to be faithful to god." Cornello growled. Ed's eyes glared at Cornello who aimed another bullet at him. He ran off to the side at the onslaught of bullets as he saw the lion about ready to pounce.

His heart twinge in guilt as he saw the back legs of the animal were from of a different animal. It was a Chimera. He clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground as he made the ground underneath Cornello shake and cause him to fall off his platform.

"Rose! Get out of here!" He screamed as he saw the girl looked completely torn. He failed to notice the gun that clattered a few feet near her. Cornello gave Ed an irritated gaze as he looked at Rose who was clutching Alphonse to her body desperately.

"Rose, pick up that gun and shoot Edward!" Ed froze in shock at the request. This man was crazy with power! To his surprise Rose did just that. Her eyes were glossy with tears.

"Rose." He whispered as the girl aimed it at him.

"I'm sorry."

Ed had never been happier to see the gun move and miss him by at least a whole mile. But it unfortunately hit something. It hit the lion that had been ready to hit Edward. "Stupid girl!" Cornello cried. Because of the noise they had been making the doors opened showing men armed with guns.

"Shoot them!" Cornello screamed. Ed gasped as he ran abandoning all thoughts of fight as he grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her up. He started running with the girl as he tapped his hands together briefly and made the brick surrounding a side of the wall open as the men started to shoot at them. He kept running as he remembered all the passage ways from before.

He dragged her up the stairs as he looked briefly into the room with a microphone. His mind formed a plan as he continued to run the rest of the way. Once at the top of the church with the bell he let go of Rose and stared up at the bell. Rose collapsed to her knees as she took in deep breaths.

"What-What is going on?" She screamed at him her eyes wide and fearful. Ed rubbed his chin in thought before he nodded.

"I don't know what deal he made with you, but from what I can tell following that guy is only going to kill you. Stand back." He said as he clapped his hands and made small steps up to the bell. He ran up then clapped his hands yet again before he placed them to the hard bell.

It began to form what he had been hoping for. Then he jumped down in front of Rose again. She was crying again. Ed sighed and knelt beside her while he tried to ignore the guilt filling his chest.

"Listen Rose, I'll get the answer out of Cornello, and then you will know the truth. But can I ask you for a favor?" He asked her softly. She sniffled and looked at him waiting for him to ask. He smiled and stood back up.

"You just need to watch Alphonse for me until I get back." And then he took off quickly down the steps.

* * *

><p>Ed felt surer of himself when he ran down corridors avoiding guards. Since his failure with Grant he felt he needed to do something to help redeem his self worth. It wasn't like he cared about what other people thought about him. But he wanted to be able to deem himself worthy to Mustang. He smacked himself with his left hand as he growled under his breath.<p>

"What the fuck am I thinking?" He hissed as he peeked around a corner. Finding it empty he took off silently. He slipped into the office of Cornello as he looked around searching silently.

He was young but he sure as hell was smarter than any other adult. He left the door open slightly as he went to the desk and fumbled around for the switch and microphone. Then he clapped his hands and connected them to the speaker he had made on the roof. It was no easy feat when you couldn't see what you were doing.

But Ed had memorized all the passageways and knew that this would work. He wasn't a genius for nothing. Then he walked over to the desk and sat down taking a deep breath. He picked up the switch and hid it in his hand as he placed his auto mail fist under his chin propping it up with his knee. Then Cornello walked into the room according to his plan.

Cornello aimed a gun at Ed who didn't look fazed at all.

"I think we should have a talk Father." He said smoothly as he smirked at Cornello who looked at him suspiciously. "I came for the answers on Hoenheim and the stone. If you don't give me what I want I could get the entire military involved. After all they are waiting on my call." He said calmly as the man grumbled.

Then after looking around he walked in shutting the door. Perfect, Ed thought as his smirk grew and turned on the switch to the microphone that was right underneath Cornello. God he was such a genius!

"Why are you leading this town on anyways?" Ed asked simply.

"Why? Isn't it obvious! I want to overthrow the military! I want to get rid of the Fuhrer and make it to the top!" He growled at the boy. Ed gave a nod. That much was obvious.

"So what are you planning to do with this whole God get up?" He said out of plain curiosity.

"Isn't it easy? Everyone in this stupid ignorant town believes I'm the messenger of God! I perform a few miracles and they become my servants. Once they become my servants I can manipulate them any way I want! I've been slowly building my army with these people! And then I will tell them getting rid of the military is what God wants! And you know what? They will do it because there a bunch of idiots!" Cornello ranted as he raised hands in fury.

Ed gave a "Hm" sound as he tapped his fingers on the switch.

"So you'll just let them die?" He asked loudly. This one would be the big swoosh on the people. Inside he was all giddy. He was dying to laugh at this man's stupidity.

"Of course! I don't care about them if they die!"

Ed smirked and then burst out laughing as Cornello looked at him in suspicion again.

"What's so funny you little runt?" He growled. Ed was too pleased with himself to take offense to that statement. He held up the switch and watched Cornello's face pale. The man's mouth dropped open as he unwillingly looked to his feet where the microphone was.

"I'm sorry Cornello. Could you repeat that? I don't think they heard quite well." Cornello looked up and then his shock was replaced with hot anger. Ed slid himself to the back of the desk as he knocked it over and shielded himself from the bullets Cornello was shooting at him.

He sighed with a smile as he looked at the window. He felt like he accomplished a really large feat. He then kneeled and brought his hands together as he heard Cornello threatening him with every bullet. He clapped sharply and placed them to the ground. He managed to knock Cornello a good foot away. He stood up and then kicked the desk till it slid to the door and knocked Cornello out of the room.

Before he could even manage to take another advance in the fight, Cornello screamed and the ground disappeared underneath his feet. "Holy-!" Ed exclaimed as he fell to the ground of the church underneath the office of Cornello.

"You've ruined everything you brat! I'll kill you!" Cornello screamed as Ed winced at the pain from falling down. He looked up in time to see a fist about to crash down on him. He picked himself up and dodged.

"In the name of God!" Cornello screamed.

Ed growled at that as he looked around and saw Cornello a few feet behind him. He ran to the statue of the sun god as He looked at Cornello.

"Name of god? Don't be stupid!" He clapped his hands and placed them to the statue and watched a fist aim out and attack Cornello. He looked back and saw Cornello trapped under the long piece of statue and struggling. He walked over to the prophet as he stared at him distastefully. The man looked up wildly and panicked. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me?"

He didn't want to show how much that statement made him wince. No matter what Mustang said he wasn't going to kill anyone for a stupid reason or just because he was ordered to do it. He then saw the ruby red stone fall off the ring and shatter into dust.

Fuck! Mustang wasn't going to like that all too well. A fake? He thought as he crossed his arms over his chest. The man cried for Ed to not kill him over and over as the blonde growled in frustration. There was a loud bang and Ed whirled around to see the door he had seen earlier had torn open. And coming out of the door looked to be about a ton of vicious chimera.

"Of **Fucks** sake! Cut me some fucking slack!" He screamed out to no one in particular as he got ready to fend off the Chimera's.

But to his surprise a few gunshots went off and he turned around to see a few Cornello's followers shooting the Chimera's. Yes he felt bad about killing Chimera but he had to thank the men for helping him.

"Are you alright?" One man called out as Ed smirked and nodded. He ducked out of the way as he ran over happy to have found some allies. A dark skinned man tossed a coat over Ed's shoulders as he got closer.

"Rose sent us saying that Cornello wasn't going to stop till he killed the children." He blinked in surprise before he smiled softly. He watched the followers help stop the chimera before he started to leave.

"Aren't you going to take Cornello in?" A man asked as Ed looked up in surprise.

"Well I don't think I should. He's all yours!" He said with a mischievous smirk. With that he left and looked at the setting sky. He then decided to make his way to find Rose.


	11. Edward's military days

**A/N: Hello! :D Thank you for everyone who reviewed! :D this story will not follow either the anime of brotherhood but maybe in certain areas it will! I can't follow either because Alphonse needs to be older and alive and in my story he's just a baby:) so yess ill write and see where it takes me! anyways please review and tell me how this chapter is! if i need to clear anything up please tell me! Also btw im reaching a writers block i need ideas for more missions to send edward on until umm idk :) hehe enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ed's fingers twitched as he opened his golden eyes. Sweat slid down his brow as he stared off to the side of his bedroom. His throat ached and each breath burned. A cold damp rag was placed on his forehead as he looked at his mother who gave him a sweet smile that looked out of place. He took another exhausting breath as he managed to give a weak smile to his mother. <strong>_

_**His body felt heavy but he was too weak to tell his mother. His mind was swirling as he forced air into his lungs. It was tiring and a part of him wanted to stop breathing altogether. He opened his eyes when he heard sobbing. His mother was crying as the neighbor Pinako and her granddaughter Winry stared at the sick Edward. Winry's wide blue eyes looked scared as Ed took another laboring breath. **_

_**He didn't understand what was happening and he didn't care. Pinako patted Edward's head as she started to tell him it was going to be okay and that he was going to get better. He merely closed his eyes as unconsciousness claimed him again. **_

_**It burned. **_

_**It started as a simple numb feeling in his arm and leg. He couldn't move them. It progressed into something much more painful. He thrashed on the bed as his mother walked through the door. She had finished gathering a new tub of cold water. Edward let out a gurgled scream as his left hand clenched his right arm.**_

_** She spilled the tub of water as she ran over to him and inspect what on earth was going on. She then got the smell of decaying flesh. Edward cried out again as he felt his mother start to shake. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't stop the tears as she cried and grabbed Edward pulling him into a hug. **_

_**"I'm sorry baby! I-I don't know!" **_

_**"Mom it hurts." He whimpered as the lady cried harder holding him tighter to her chest.**_

_**Edward screamed at the pain that flooded his body. He gave a harsh cough staining his mom's white apron with red blood. Tears welled in his eyes as his mother cried out for help. He was going to die, he thought as the burning ran up to his shoulder. Half of his leg was already in intense pain. **_

_**He gave another cough as he fought against his mother trying to find some way to help stop what on earth was happening. But it all stopped when Trisha gasped in surprise when Ed was ripped out of her arms. Edward was thrown on the bed as a man with glasses ripped off Ed's shirt and pulled out a glint of metal. She reached and tried to stop the man from hurting her son. **_

_**Her clumsy hands managed to stop the injection only after half of it had entered into Edward's system. **_

_**"Trisha?" A gruff voice asked as the women's eyes widened in disbelief. Then she smiled sweetly as Edward stopped thrashing and his lungs began to pump more air into his system. **_

_**"Dear god Hoenheim! You-you…" She sobbed as she wiped her face not noticing they were filled with crimson blood until she had smeared it over her check. **_

_**"M-Mom…" A whimper called as the man with glasses looked down to his son. Trisha's intervention had broken the syringe. He grimaced at that but decided he would have to fix up another antidote just in case. Then his golden eyes found the black arm. **_

_**"Edward, son. I'm going to have to do something to help you. Don't hate me." Hoenheim whispered as Trisha looked up in surprise. **_

_**"Trisha. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. His illness spread out through two of his limbs. I have to remove them." **_

_**Her eyes widened.**_

_** "But Hoenheim! You can't!" She screamed. **_

_**But Hoenheim gave her a grave look before smiling sadly. **_

_**"Go grab Pinako for me please. You don't need to see this." He whispered as he leant over and kissed her softly. Edward's eyes were half lidded as his eyes stared blankly at nothing. "Hurry. I'm losing him." He urged as the women got up and started to run. Hoenheim pulled out a knife and couldn't help but feel tears start to prickle in his eyes. **_

_**"I'm so sorry Edward. I should have been a better father and stayed with you and your mother." And then he brought the blade straight down.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Laura tip toed into Edward's room in the morning. She stepped over pants, shoes, and many baby care items. She had entered the room to borrow milk to finish her stew and knew that he was the only one in the building that owned milk. All the convicts in her quarters had relied on buying things that didn't expire because they couldn't afford fridges.

She knew it was early and Alphonse and Edward were still asleep in the bed. She paused for a moment as she stared at the scene on the bed. The black covers were drawn over Edward's body. His hair was loose and the blonde locks spilled over the black pillow making him glow slightly.

The boy had his auto mail hand close to his face as the other was extended further to where Alphonse laid. The baby had been tucked under the covers as well as he laid on his backs his hands on either side of his face. Both looked insanely peaceful.

It was a completely different expression the two wore when they woke up. Edward was always angry and was either ranting or scowling at something Laura was yelling at him about. Sometimes he had a depressed kind of expression and played it off with small smiles. Then there were the days where Edward seemed almost normal.

Smiling like the boy he truly was. Of course the grin was idiotic and he laughed about some of the more stupid things but it always reminded her that the boy was only 12 years old (though she could have sworn that he was younger!) His face was slightly rounded and his golden eyes seemed to be wide and filled with childhood innocence. Even if he didn't have a childhood.

Then there was Alphonse. The boy was naturally innocent. His expression was always happy and joyful. He was as happy as any baby could be. But then there were the times where Alphonse liked to be a troublemaker. She only knew it was going to get worse as the two grew up. But she still liked the idea that the boys were smiling happily.

She shook her head as she made her way over to the kitchen avoiding more mess. She was half way out the door when a whimper made her stop and look at the blonde haired boy who's face scrunched up in pain. His breathing was rough as he muttered softly and buried himself deeper into the blankets. "M-Mom…" The boy said before Laura shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Ed was pissed.<p>

Liore was a complete failure. He hadn't learned a single thing about his father and the stone Mustang sent him to find was a complete fake. He kicked a can in frustration as he walked down to Mustang's office. It had been about a good week since November started. He looked up at the grey sky and frowned at the thought that he was completing another year.

He did feel a slight surge of pride that he passed as a 12 year old and they didn't question him on the exams. He felt another surge of pride that he passed the hardest exam known at the age of 11. He smirked as he turned into headquarters and started to walk over to Mustang's office. He was going to get a new mission today hopefully. He felt awkward having to stay in the office with people he didn't know too well.

He ducked from a few uneasy glances as he opened the door to the office. He never bothered to knock in the first place so he refused to start now. All the eyes in the room looked at him as he entered. He waved slightly and walked over to Mustang who was reading over his paper work.

"Good morning Edward." Hawkeye said from behind Mustang. She was cleaning off her gun as Ed smiled slightly. The lady had not treated him different like most of the staff. The staff had started a few weeks back to try and not taint the "Child's" mind with nasty words. In return Edward had colorfully painted out a picture of what he was going to do if they called him a child again.

Havoc, being the only one who saw Ed's true hidden talent (the desk was slightly wobbly from that experience), knew better then to doubt Ed wouldn't follow through with his plans.

"What do you have for me today Colonel?" Ed asked shoving his hands into his pockets and staring at the colonel who hadn't even looked up. He seemed engrossed in the file. That or he was pissed because of Edward's last episode (he had vowed to make sure to tell Roy Mustang he was useless at least once every hour).

"Actually nothing, there is some paperwork you can file out for Hawkeye though. Today you can do some paperwork with the rest of us." He said pointed to a neat stack where Hawkeye had once been seated. She nodded and Ed sighed. He made his way over and saw everyone shift in their seats. This was going to be a very long day.

Ed had made 2 new neat piles of "Crap Mustang needed to read", and "Crap Mustang could read later." Needless to say he wasn't getting very much work done when Breda decided to start talking.

"So Havoc, how did the date with the secretary go?" Breda asked as he grunted and tossed a paper over to Ed. The blonde rolled his eyes and started to read it over. Breda had started dumping paperwork about Alchemy over to Ed since the chubby man had no idea what the colonel would need to learn about it.

"She dumped me." Havoc grumbled as he heard sniggering from around the table. Vato Falman was reading a book while jotting notes as Kain Fuery pretended to be engrossed with his radio. Havoc was signing over documents and stopped to glower and the overweight man.

"She said I acted like a kid in love with his first girlfriend." He said frustrated.

Breda's eyebrows shot up as Ed put the paper into the "Crap the Colonel can read later" Pile. "A kid in love? That's pretty insulting. What did you do to her?" Breda pried as havoc's blue eyes glared at him then to Mustang who was talking quietly to Hawkeye. The blonde haired women nodded before she put her gun away and walked out of the room.

"I don't even know. Damn women! So freaking frustrating!" He grumbled as Edward started to distract himself by twirling a pencil in his hands.

"Hey Edward!" He turned in surprise to Havoc who was now sending him a rather impressive irritated look. "Your, what like 12? Tell me what a kid acts like in love!" He exclaimed. Edward frowned glaring at Havoc.

"How the hell should I know? Don't start asking me questions for your stupidity!" He growled as Havoc scowled at him.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend Ed?" Breda asked as he looked up from his documents. Ed tipped his head to the side before shaking his head.

"I got better things to worry about then women." He answered as he started to continue his work. Mustang listened to the conversation slightly amused. The blonde was such a child who still held a virgin centered mind. He was considered a pre-teen and still didn't understand how great women were. It made him admire the kids innocence.

"Hey Edward." Everyone looked to Kain who had put his tools down and looked at Edward slightly curious. "Why did you join the military so young? I mean don't you want to enjoy your childhood a bit longer?" Kain asked as he looked away from Ed's gaze. Roy looked up from his work.

Because of Maes Roy knew that Edward had to think about more things than just his childhood. His mother was an important factor in his life and after her death he assumed Edward devoted his life to his baby brother and finding his father. He wondered if Edward missed his father and wanted him back. But knew Edward hated the man with a passion. Ed's eyes hardened as he gave a sad smile.

"I have a goal to fulfill."

Was all he said as Roy felt a small part of his brain click. The kid was young. His eyes were wide and filled with innocence. Of course Roy knew the kid was also anything but innocence. He was mischievous and sneaky. He was also rash and knew a thing or two about fighting. Yet in that small moment Ed had answered Fuery he saw a boy that looked too old for his age. And his grip on his pen tightened.

He was asking a boy to give up his childhood to help him reach the top. And despite how much he acted like a heartless bastard (put in Edward's terms of course) he felt guilty he had to take a kids innocence.

* * *

><p>The next day Edward found himself with absolutely nothing to do. Roy had called Laura and asked Edward to come in and since then the colonel hadn't specified anything important. Edward sat on the couch that was a few feet away from the others. He tapped his fingers on his knee as he glared at the Colonel.<p>

He didn't want to converse with the others and wanted to avoid any questions about his contact with women. Of course he noticed that none of the guys asked him about Women when Hawkeye was in the room. He found himself liking the lady more then he thought he would.

He sat up from slouching and frowned. His body wasn't stretched right and sitting around all day was making his body lazy. He preferred to run around and spar with a tree or something. He remembered his teacher's teachings about keeping your body flexible and healthy because of Alchemy. When he had stayed with her for at least half a year each morning he would be dragged out of bed and forced to spar with the burly women.

Of course Izumi looked like a harmless lady but shit, she was scary as fuck. Edward stretched out his auto mail arm and then did his left. He needed to move and run around. He was getting fidgety and he wasn't going to be able to keep it in at this rate. Whenever he worked for Laura he had a good workout because she had him running around everywhere. He even managed to get a workout with Alphonse.

For a baby the kid was a handful.

"Hey bastard! Do you guys have a gym or something?" Ed asked as Roy looked up from his paperwork. He was actually drawing a picture of some sort of box that had 6 legs.

"What for?" He retorted as he placed his pen down. Ed frowned as he stood up and put two hands on his hips.

"I need to move. I can't be sitting on my ass all day like you." He growled. Roy closed his eyes in irritation.

"No I don't believe we have a place for you to move around in." He said. Ed frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. He could ditch the office and go to the park and mess with the objects but decided against it. If he was getting out of work early then he might as well go home to Alphonse.

Ed blinked in surprise as he brushed his bangs away and looked to the floor. He called Laura's apartments home.

"What about the gym with Major Armstrong?" Havoc provided as Ed shook his head from the thoughts. Armstrong? Ed shuddered at the thought of the big man he met that day on his mission. Roy gave a thoughtful expression before he stood up and stretched.

"I need a break; I'll show the runt to Armstrong's quarters, though I have to say that you probably won't be a match for the guy." Roy said as Ed glared at the man. He was asking to start a fight.

"Your paperwork is only halfway done Colonel." Hawkeye said as she didn't look up from her papers. "I'll finish it after Lunch and this break." He hushed her before signaling Ed to follow him.

Once out of the office Ed gave a huff and followed behind Roy as many of the other members of the military whispered about them. Ed stuffed his hands into his pockets as he looked at Roy's back in confusion.

"Hey colonel, what's with the whispering?" He asked still peeking around. Roy looked over his shoulder at Edward for a moment before answering.

"It's nothing that really concerns you, just whispering about my rank." He said as he led them down an empty corridor.

"What for?" He questioned as Roy sent him a questioning glance.

"Are you seriously interested, Fullmetal?" He asked with a sarcastic tone. Ed glared at him and gave a scowl.

"You receive the same looks I get every time I walk in here. I assumed they had a problem with giving a kid respect they saved for a superior. I know you're a sarcastic pompous ass but most of the stares don't sum up." He said as he looked around again. Roy smirked as he looked forward again.

"Very good Fullmetal, I didn't expect you to be so sharp about social status." Roy walked to down another corridor before stopping in front of two doors. "To this date I'm the youngest and most deadly Colonel in the military. Because of my work in the Ishbal rebellion I was promoted a few ranks. Of course you expect the people to talk, it's only natural for them to be envious of something they couldn't do."

Edward stood beside Mustang before looking up at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Ishbal? The eastern rebellion? I heard about that. Why did it make you so famous?" Edward never really understood Mustang since he met the man. But at the moment he saw the smirk and the sarcastic look on his face dim as it was replaced with something darker. This was the first time Edward saw the Flame Alchemist instead of the Colonel Roy Mustang.

He wished he hadn't.

"Now that's something that doesn't concern you. Keep your head in the present Fullmetal. It will make things easier." Was the only response Edward received. The blonde swallowed the anxious feeling as his hand curled around the watch in his pocket.

"You're the youngest colonel?" Edward asked as he put on a smirk and looked up at Mustang. "That's hard to believe old man." He said as he saw the expression on Mustang's face change slightly.

Roy snorted and opened the doors as he responded to the runt. "You better watch what you say. I'm pretty sure after meeting Armstrong you will respect your elders."

Roy didn't have much else to say when he saw the blonde snap his head forward and jump out of the way from an incoming boulder. Armstrong practically owned the gym because he had created it for the Military. He was often seen in the gym alchemizing rocks and sparing by himself. When Roy first started out and couldn't get away from paperwork he often came here and tried to take on the man with his own Alchemy.

It was a fail because Roy couldn't move out of the way fast enough. Then Hawkeye came and put a direct stop to the "Breaks" Roy kept making. He saw Edward's bewildered face as he had to dodge yet again from the crossfire. Roy had made a habit when entering to make his way off to the side. The gym was a flat surface area and had hard ground on the bottom.

After a few years of only Armstrong visiting in between his missions it was created to fit that man only. At the moment the ground was broken and a huge toned man stood in the middle in only his military bottoms. Roy cringed slightly as the men stopped barely realizing Roy and Ed had entered. "

Colonel Roy Mustang! What brings you here?" The man exclaimed as he walked over to the Colonel. Roy spared a glance to Edward who had barely evaded the last boulder and had ended on his ass. The blonde glared at Mustang clearly blaming the man for not warning him.

"Hello major. I came because Fullmetal here needed a place to train. I told him he could use your gym." Roy said as he gestured to Ed who had gotten up and dusted himself off. As he walked over he looked tinier and tinier when he approached Armstrong.

The man's blue eyes stared at Edward before offering a hand to him. Roy couldn't imagine why the blonde looked wary of the hand. Though after shaking hands he could see Ed's hand was tiny compared to Armstrong's. It took all his willpower not to laugh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fullmetal Alchemist!" The man said as Edward gave a nod.

"Call me Ed." Ed said as the man shook his arm roughly. Ed winced and Roy snickered softly.

"He can work with me in the gym Colonel! I'd love to test the Armstrong Alchemy on him!" Armstrong exclaimed as he saw Edward smirked and shrug out of his red jacket. "Then what are we waiting for!" Ed exclaimed.

Roy held up his hand getting the attention of both blondes (Armstrong was a blonde even though it was one tiny spike of hair. Roy often wondered why the man bothered to grow it out; it looked out of place on the bold head).

"Before you guys get carried away please keep in mind that you can't destroy this building." His glower was placed to Edward who looked at him in disbelief. He wanted to scream out that he did not destroy the church but Roy was already talking. "Also don't break him Armstrong; he's just a little kid." He couldn't himself to tease the blonde who was suddenly glaring murderously.

"Of course Colonel! I wouldn't hurt him! Though I am most curious to how he fights! I heard of his involvement in Liore and want to test his skills!" Roy nodded his head before stepping back. "Then carry on then."

It was Edward who made the first move. He jumped back and clapped his hands before placing them on the ground. Then he continued to jump sending long spikes of earth Armstrong's way. Of course it was nothing but simple blocks and wouldn't cause any damage to the man. The strong Alchemist met each spike with a hard punch and wasted them away to nothing.

Ed ward gathered ground and Armstrong punched the ground by his own feet. Edward raised his hands in a praying motion before slamming them to the ground. There was a burst of dust as Roy blinked in surprise. To think Edward had managed to counter Armstrong's movements even before Roy could determine what kind of move Armstrong had in mind was incredible. Edward was a genius.

"That's quite good young Alchemist! Though you have much to learn! This move has been passed down through the Armstrong Generation for many years!" Ed's eyes widened for a small fraction at the rock shaped like Armstrong's head that was hurdling to him at an impossible speed. Ed moved and dodged rather efficiently.

It was obvious the kid's body was adapted to moving quickly. Roy saw Ed take off to the side before clapping his hands and tapping them to several places on the earth. Each tap sent an alchemic reaction in the ground.

Before long the place looked like a construction zone. Ed was breathing heavily and sweating slightly. Armstrong did as well. Roy was impressed the blonde held out for so long.

"That's enough! Ed will come back tomorrow Armstrong." Roy said before leaning off the wall. To say watching the kid fight wasn't amusing was a lie. Ed put up a great fight and even though he did try hand to hand combat a few times it was obvious the muscle tone Ed had wouldn't match to Armstrong's. Ed smirked as he wiped his mouth and stood up.

"That was great!" He exclaimed as Armstrong looked at Ed with a great amount of respect.

"That was quite impressive young Alchemist! You must return soon to battle again!" He exclaimed as Ed ran to grab his jacket. "Of course!" He said as he tossed the jacket over his shoulder. Roy walked to the door and smirked at Ed's happy expression.

It was nice to see the fire glowing in Edward's eyes again.


	12. Edwards Wrath

**A/N: Elllo! :) thank u guys for reviewing and stuff! I've had 2 people ask for the taking Al to work day so here it is! :) i love this chapter lol. Ahh and i thank my best buddy Griff for the ending idea because our sense of hummor mixed into one creates weird things! :0 seriously my mom thinks theres something wrong with me. Anyways heres chapter 12 enjoy and please review! also next chapter i swear i will get my Beta affairs in order! (i'm such an idiot sometimes! *bangs head on table repeatedly*)**

* * *

><p>"You want to what?" Riza asked Roy in complete shock one morning.<p>

Roy glanced up from his paper before he picked up the coffee she had just brought in. It was still early and they were the only ones in the office at the current moment. Roy smirked as he placed the coffee back on the desk.

"I want to take Edward with me to the next meeting. Every Colonel has their body guard for the meeting. I decided to let the little runt come with me." He said as she opened her mouth in surprise.

She composed her face and tried not to get ticked off. She liked the boy. He was a great kid and was sweet in his own way. But he was still a _kid_ and she couldn't help but see how inexperienced he was. He wasn't cut out for the military! And Roy was asking the boy to become his temporary body guard?

Ed would try to kill the colonel in his sleep!

"Now don't get me wrong Hawkeye. I only trust you to have my back. I'm taking Ed because I want to give him some more experience in the field of politics." He said as she quickly snapped out of her thoughts. She kept the look of relief from crossing her face. She wouldn't have taken the situation of Ed become Roy's personal body guard quite lightly.

That was _her_ job after all.

Then a question flittered into her mind as she shuffled papers on his desk. "Why does he need experience on politics? If anything he needs experience in the battlefield." She stated as he gave a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't want to send Ed out into a war. I want him to see different ways of taking on a fight. He only knows how to use his fists. I'm sure in the future he could become a great person. Shit maybe even Fuhrer!"

Riza couldn't exactly see a country being run by a 12 year old boy.

"But he won't get anywhere without some experience in the field of politics. This meeting will set some things into perspective." He said calmly as Riza nodded and then began to walk to her desk.

She couldn't shake the image of all military personal being forced to wear a red outfit instead of the blue if Ed was Fuhrer. Edward being Fuhrer was a slightly scary idea.

* * *

><p>Edward gave a huge yawn as he opened the door to his apartment and began to walk lazily down the stairs. It was Saturday morning and Mustang said he could take the day off. Which was good since Laura would be out of town for a few days and he was left with watching Alphonse. She also said to answer any calls and take message.<p>

Only because he was probably the only person she trusted in the whole building. Most of the other people in the apartment complex didn't bother to come out or converse. And no one ever tried to steal from each other. Plus Ed had a few tricks up his sleeves if someone stole from him. So he left the door open and walked to the counter and then pulled the phone off the carrier.

"Hello?" He said while trying to mute another yawn.

"Fullmetal?" A deep sarcastic (well it sounded sarcastic to Edward!) voice said. Ed groaned and slammed his forehead to the counter top before answering.

"What do you want Mustang?" The other man chuckled.

"I want you to come in today and attend an important meeting with me. Come to the office so I can brief you. And wear the damn uniform Fullmetal." The man said as Ed frowned and rubbed at his eyes.

"But I don't have anyone to watch Alphonse for me. Laura's out of town." He mumbled as Mustang hummed.

"Bring him to the office. Hawkeye will watch him until we return." He said. Ed sighed. There was no getting out of this.

"I hate you." He growled. There was a dark chuckle from the other end as Ed grew tempted to throw the phone across the room.

"I'll see you soon Fullmetal."

Edward walked back upstairs and started to toss things around. He prepared a quick bag for Alphonse and then looked under his bed. He was going to_ kill_ Mustang after the meeting. He looked completely ridiculous.

Like a child trying on his father's clothes.

Well that was going over the top but he still looked ridiculous. He snapped the buttons into place while he tucked in his white shirt and adjusted the butt skirt. He didn't have a gun so the belt looked pretty much normal. Once the outfit was adjusted he began to think of multiple ways to kill Mustang.

Most ended with the man getting tortured by his gloves. He wasn't sure how it would work but he was going to make it work. By the time he placed the boots on he looked at Alphonse who started to cry.

He growled under his breath as he checked his pocket watch before he grabbed a rubber band from the top of the dresser. He managed to avoid a few toys from Alphonse as he tied his hair into a quick ponytail. Then he bent over and picked up Alphonse from the pile of blankets.

It seemed in the nights Al would end up wrapped with over three blankets making a sort of nest. Ed always wondered how it happened but ignored it. Al continued to cry and Ed rocked him gently as he picked up a bottle from the dresser.

He walked into the kitchen and poured water into the cup. He looked at Alphonse who started to cry harder as if it would make Edward go faster. After adding the powder he shook it then placed Alphonse on the counter. It wasn't the safest idea but Ed needed both hands in order to heat up the water.

He knew how cranky Al would get if his milk was cold (It wasn't made the same way as milk but he still called it milk). He looked at the counter and felt a smile cross his face. Alphonse sat giving a glower to Edward and his honey gold eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

His checks were tinted with a bright pink and his hair was slightly shifted from sleep. It was one of the rare moments where Alphonse looked absolutely adorable when he was trying to look menacing.

"You wouldn't hurt a fly Alphonse; I doubt you'd be able to bring yourself to hurt me." Ed teased as he picked up the dark haired boy and place the bottle to his lips. Once Alphonse started to suck Ed made his way to the main bedroom and pick up the bag. He refused to put any of Alphonse's stuff in something that resembled a diaper bag.

So instead of the diaper bag he picked up a black regular bag and then Alchemized it to hold what Alphonse would need. There was a Flamel printed in red on the back of the bag. He slung it over one shoulder and then left the house.

He made it to headquarters without much of an incident. He managed to carry Alphonse and not stain the outfit (he hated the thing but he couldn't help but feel wrong if he stained it). Once at headquarters he tried to ignore the looks of curiosity. He did admit it felt weird to wear the outfit but everyone else was wearing the same thing.

Arriving to Mustang's office he kicked the door open and prepared himself to glare at anyone that had enough courage to make fun of him. Of course everyone's mouth dropped open. Kain, who looked up from paperwork, blinked in complete surprise.

Havoc and Breda, who were trading what looked like a magazine of some sort, burst out laughing. Vato Falman hid behind his book snickering. Mustang let out a smooth laugh and continued to smirk at him.

Ed gave a huff and kicked the table sending the papers on the desk flying.

"Where the hell's Hawkeye?" He growled out as the men continued to look over Edward's new look.

"She stepped out earlier to run some documents for me. You will have to leave Alphonse to these 4." Mustang said as he stood up and stretched. Ed shot him a glare as He moved Alphonse around in his arms to help the boy sit up more.

"You told me Hawkeye was going to watch him. I don't trust these idiots with him." He grumbled.

Mustang sighed and shook his head. "I trust them, so you trust them."

Ed saw the men now staring at the child in his arms.

"But I don't trust you." Edward retorted. Roy gave him a look stating 'don't-start-now'.

"Who is that Edward?" Kain asked pointing at the child. Edward frowned and then placed Al in a position to view the other people in the room. Al's honey gold eyes looked around in a quick bob of his head before giggling.

"This is my little brother Alphonse Elric." Edward stated. Kain gave a quiet "oh" while Havoc cocked his head to the side and gazed at Ed's little brother a little closer. Breda raised an eyebrow while Vato managed to spare the blonde a second look.

"Little brother? I didn't know you had family living with you." Havoc commented as Ed gave a quick nod and took off his bag from his shoulders. He placed it on the floor as he sat Alphonse on the table. The room looked slightly disoriented because of Edward's kick. Papers were everywhere and Roy was making his way to the door of the room.

"Come on Fullmetal. We will be back in a few hours." Roy said as he opened the door. Ed cast another worried glance to the men then sighed then placed two hands on Alphonse's tiny shoulders.

"I'm leaving him in your care. All the stuff that he needs is in the bag on the floor. But if anything happens to him," Ed now cast a dark look to everyone in the room. "I will make sure to trap you in the wall for 2 months. That or transmute you guys into diapers." He growled making sure everyone took his words seriously. They all nodded once before Ed gave a nod and ruffled Alphonse's hair and then pushed him towards the men then turned to Mustang as they took their leave.

Once the door closed Havoc's eyebrows bunched up in confusion. "Is it even possible to transmute someone into a diaper?" He questioned.

Breda scratched his head in confusion as well. "I'm pretty sure that has to be illegal."

Vato gave a snort and gave Breda and Havoc a pointed look. "It's Edward. He will find a way to transmute you into a diaper and I'm sure as hell he doesn't care about the law."

Kain gave a chuckle as he looked at Alphonse who started to play with the papers and drool on a few documents.

He looked harmless.

* * *

><p>"Why do you want me coming to this meeting anyways?" Edward questioned as he and Roy made their way to the meeting room.<p>

Ed pulled on his collar again and growled as one of his buttons snapped out of place. Mustang looked at the boy smirking softly as he walked down another corridor.

"I want you there to make sure no one tries to slit my throat. Hawkeye usually comes with me but I thought it would be good to let you have some experience." Roy said as Edward looked at him in disbelief. He tripped over his feet slightly but regained his balance as he ran to catch up to Roy.

"Hold it Colonel! I'm not going to become your body guard in the near distant future! Don't dare think about training me!" He spat out training in a way that made Roy roll his eyes.

"I don't think you can be trained in anything Fullmetal. I want you to get a taste of politics. Until you fulfill your debt to me I think it would be good to teach you a few things." Roy remarked dryly.

Ed frowned before nodding his head. "But you haven't been able to fulfill my needs either you bastard. You haven't given me any more missions and that old man is still out there." Ed retorted. Roy gave him a pointed look as they neared two big oak doors.

"And I have a lead but for now listen to what I'm about to say." He turned serious which told Ed he had no choice but to take this seriously. For now he would have to ignore the itchy feeling he had from the collar of his uniform.

"Keep your head up. Don't look intimidated. Keep your temper under control and don't answer any questions that might involve with you under my command." Roy opened the door without hesitation and Ed peeked from behind the man to see several other older men.

It was obvious most of the men had power. Most of the old men in the room had rough looking skin and beady slit eyes. All their uniforms either shower them to be General's, Major General's, colonels, and Brigadier-general's. Ed felt a slight bit, well, out ranked. He was only a major after all.

"Colonel Roy Mustang. You made it." One of the men said. Roy saluted while Ed had no choice but to do the same. Ed couldn't help but feel pissed at the fact he had to do such an act.

"Yes Sir. I hope we didn't miss anything?" Roy asked in an over polite voice.

**_Well_ _fuck_**, Ed thought, **_the guy did know how to kiss ass. _**

"Of course you didn't. Roy take a seat next to Grumman. Fuhrer King Bradley hasn't arrived yet." Then all eyes fell to Edward who had shuffled his feet still in a saluting position.

"At ease major, colonel." Grumman said. He was an old looking man and was gesturing to the free seats beside him. Most of the other men looked at Edward uneasily. Ed relaxed as Roy jabbed him slightly with his elbow before he made Ed take a spot beside him.

"Why is the major here?" Grumman asked once Roy sat beside him. Ed took the seat beside Roy as he cast another glance around the room. It was a large table and at the end was a large throne looking seat where he assumed the Fuhrer sat.

"I decided to let him tag along to get more experience in the military." Roy said quietly as other men talked amongst them.

"Major Elric." A man said gruffly as Ed looked up and focused on the man who was ranked as a Major General.

"How old are you?" He asked as a Colonel on his side gazed at him curiously as well.

"12 years old, Sir." Ed repeated dryly. It earned him another jab to his side. He just kicked Roy's chair.

"Your work in Liore was quite impressive." Ed looked to the far side of the table to where a man with glasses sat. He gave Ed a kind smile as Ed blinked and gave a nod while he lowered his head.

"What was it that they started to call this boy?" Grumman asked as Roy looked at the older man a smirk on his face.

"The hero of the people?" Roy supplied as Grumman snapped his fingers.

"Yes! Exactly! The Fullmetal Alchemist is the hero of the people!" He chanted loudly. Ed flushed in embarrassment as he groaned softly. Roy snickered softly looking at the blonde beside him.

"Fullmetal Alchemist? Why is it Fullmetal Alchemist?" A colonel asked slightly as Roy shot them a look. It was a stare which dared the other colonel to try and question his subordinate. Ed unconsciously rubbed at a piece of his right forearm.

"They say his arm is made out of pure steel."

"Lost it in an accident according to him…"

Whisper's spiraled around the table as Ed grit his teeth wanting to scream and yell at them. He was _right _there; if they had anything to say they should just say it to his face. But then the doors opened revealing the man they were all waiting for. Fuhrer king Bradley came in with a smile as he took his seat in the special chair. Ed swallowed as his eye landed on Edward in startled surprise. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

><p>Havoc looked up from the magazine when he heard crying from beside him. Havoc had laid the kid named Alphonse on the couch while he read a magazine Hawkeye tried to ban from the office (she found it and started to decorate it with nice bullet holes). Alphonse sobbed as Havoc gave a sigh.<p>

"Fuery! The kids crying!" Havoc called out as Breda and Vato looked at him. None of the men in the room had the slightest idea as to how to take care of a child. Kain was probably the only one since he grew up with older sisters who had children. Fuery, however, was currently not in the room. Havoc frowned as he put the magazine down and patted Alphonse on the back.

"How we do we get kids to shut up again?" He questioned as Vato raised an eyebrow.

"You rock them till they shut up." Breda supplied as Vato shook his head at their stupidity.

"I have to hold him?" Havoc said in disbelief. The other men made no move to show they would help so Havoc sighed and stared at the brown haired baby who was now sobbing loudly. Havoc awkwardly picked him up as he made an attempt to hold him like a mother holding her newborn. Al's cries were stifled but the baby's wide eyes stared at Havoc in confusion.

Al turned his head to sniff into Havoc's jacket. The baby pulled back and cried out again while wiggling in his arms. Havoc smelled nothing like his older brother. Ed smelled like machine oil with a hint of his shampoo kind of scent. Havoc smelled like smoke and nothing more.

Alphonse didn't like it.

"Breda you take him!" Havoc exclaimed as he walked over and dumped the baby into the surprised over weight man. Breda steadied himself as havoc placed a hand on his hip.

"He doesn't like me. I'm going to go find Fuery." He grumbled as he made his way out of the office. Vato looked at Breda who rocked the crying baby awkwardly.

"Shh! Shh! Dang it! I don't know how to take care of a kid! Here Falman!" He called as he stood up and started to walk to Vato. Vato stood up and walked to the bag Ed brought. He moved the table back and then dumped the objects on the floor.

"Let him play on the floor." Vato grumbled as he placed the diapers and bottles back in the bag. The rest was a few clothes and toys. Breda complied and watched as Alphonse stared at the objects before becoming absorbed with them. Breda chuckled as he sat back down and cast Vato a glance.

"Kids are such idiots. I swear…"

With the room going quiet and the others starting on their work (except for Breda who was busy shuffling a deck of cards) Alphonse looked under the table to the door that had been left wide open by Havoc. After gurgling happily he began to crawl towards the door.

Then right under the noses of the adults he left the room crawling down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Ed couldn't stress how exhausting the whole meeting was. Roy kept jabbing him in the side he was pretty sure he had a bruise forming. He was also pretty sure the chair Roy had been sitting on wasn't in such good condition. After taking a beating by the auto mail leg Roy had stood up to leave.<p>

But before Ed could leave another man slid into the colonel's place and started to talk to Ed. Of course before anyone could utter a word the chair gave out and the man fell to the floor in an embarrassed heap. Bradley even gave a chuckle as he patted Ed's head and left the room.

Roy continued to chuckle as they neared the office.

"Please tell me that was the last meeting I have to go to." Ed said as he rubbed his temples. All they talked about was, well, politics.

And Ed kept getting fidgety. Many talked about Bradley's old age along with a few spurs of fighting from North Briggs and then from the east. Of course Bradley gave a talk about how fight could be avoided and Ed saw the small scowl Roy tried to hide.

After the main politics Edward came up again. And the blonde just decided he was going to make Mustang pay. Oh god the man was going to pay.

"I don't think you need to go to anymore while you're still young. I'll take you in a few years again." Roy commented as Ed blinked and took a peek around.

"How long are you planning to take to become Fuhrer?" He whispered as Roy stared at him and shrugged.

"I can't just do it now. Everyone is in favor with Bradley. But we can't have this conversation now Fullmetal. If you wish to learn about how long it will take Hawkeye will fill you in." He stated as they neared his office. Ed could agree with Roy in trying to be discreet.

The walls had ears and talking about being Fuhrer was considered treason. Getting close to the door they heard shouting.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Roy's eyebrows raised in confusion at the high panic in Breda's voice.

"Gone? He's gone!" Vato had the same panic.

"Dear god! You _lost_ the baby!" This time it was Fuery. Roy couldn't grab onto Edward who was now jogging to the door.

"Ed is going to kill us!" Havoc exclaimed as Ed raised his leg to kick in the door.

"I don't want to be a diaper!" Breda managed to cry out before the door burst open and a pissed off Edward stood at the entrance.

His golden eyes looked wild as he looked around the room. The table was not angled right and objects cluttered the floor. The 4 men stared at Edward horrified as Roy appeared behind him.

"Where the fuck is he?" He growled. The men all stuttered around for excuses as Roy choked over his words. His men lost a baby? How the fuck did that even happen? It was a baby!

"He was playing on the floor! And then the next moment he-he's gone!" Breda exclaimed as Edward's mouth opened in disbelief.

"You lost my baby brother?" Ed questioned his tone small. At first Roy thought the boy was worried. But instead Ed walked to the wall and clapped his hands. He made a sizable hole and it looked to be about the size of a broom closet.

Then, to Roy's complete astonishment, he stuffed the 4 men into the hole.

Before any could fight back Ed clapped his hands and closed the hole. There was banging as Edward glared and clapped his hands to make his auto mail into a sword.

"I warned you guys to watch him! Now you don't get to come out until 2 months!" He yelled before he stabbed a hole at the side of the wall.

"There now they can breathe and you!" Ed shouted his golden eyes piercing into Roy's skull. The man straightened up as Ed walked over and raised the blade to his throat threatening.

"You are going to look for him with me. This is your fault after all!" Ed growled as he lowered the blade and clapped his hands together. Roy wanted to mention it would be easier if they had more men to help look but when Ed started to walk ahead he was met with a blazing look. Ed glared at him and looked slightly savaged.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Get your ass moving you useless piece of crap!" He snarled as Roy gave a quick nod and started to run down the corridor. Once out of sight he banged his head on a wall.

Since when did he take orders from a blonde runt?

* * *

><p>Alphonse had crawled down a few corridors before he ended up on stairs. The boy's wide amber gold eyes stared at the steps as he stared to make an awkward climb upwards. He had never actually seen much since arriving to this new place. He remembered the lady with the dark hair taking him to a place with a lot of green (grass).<p>

But this was a whole new place. He wondered what was behind all the doors. Arriving to the top of his climb he was swept into another corridor just as a few doors banged open. He hid behind a wall as he peaked at the new people coming. They were all dressed in the same blue outfits his older brother was wearing.

That's when he saw his brother practically running down the corridor in the opposite direction. He frowned as he tried to scream and cry to get his brother's attention.

But a voice had him looking up in surprise.

"My, my, what on earth do we have here?" Alphonse turned and looked up to see a man wearing the blue uniform with black hair smiling down at him. One of his eyes was covered with an eye patch.

"Fuhrer?" Another man asked when the man bent down and picked up Alphonse who now had tears welling in his eyes.

"Well where did you come from?" He cooed at Alphonse who started to whimper. Bradley smiled as he rubbed Alphonse's check and started to walk down the corridor to his office.

* * *

><p>Holy fuck he was going to go back to Mustang's office and transmute them into diapers!<p>

He didn't care if it was physically impossible; he was going to find a way to do it. He was a prodigy, he was sure he would figure out a way to do it.

He made a sharp turn his eyes flashing over every single object. Alphonse was small and a very smart baby. Sure he couldn't figure out how to get out of the pin Ed had made him, but Alphonse still knew how to work under Ed's skin and knew how to make sure Ed trips on something or runs into a wall. (Which has been happening more often, He rubbed a hand over his forehead where he had hit the bathroom door knob when he tripped over a bottle Alphonse had rolled as payback for stranding him in the pin.)

He cursed as he turned and was about to run down the corridor when he ran into something rather hard.

"Watch it, Fullmetal!" Roy cried as Ed stumbled back and rubbed his forehead and glared up at Roy.

"Did you find him?" He asked as Roy sighed and pointed to the open door of the steps.

"The elevator has been out of commission so the door to the stairs has been left open, my guess it your brother traveled upwards." He said as Ed nodded and started to run to the open door. He managed to evade a rather nice looking secretary and start to climb the steps. He halted half way up when he realized it was a pretty secretary. He looked down and saw Mustang conversing with the young lady.

He face palmed and then took a deep breath,

"Mustang! Get your ass over here! Or I'm telling Hawkeye that you burned the paperwork she told you to finish yesterday!" He exclaimed as Roy shot him a dark glare. The lady looked flustered before she ran off and the man growled and followed him up the stairs.

Ed paused for a quick breath as he ran down the corridor. The hall was empty and he realized that it was the floor he had been for the meeting.

Did one of the generals see his brother?

Oh shit, holy shit.

He tried to stop himself from panicking but he was extremely worried. He leaned on the wall and tried to calm his breathing.

"Mustang we have to find him." He whispered as he heard the heavy steps of his Commanding officer coming closer to him.

"And we will fullmetal. He's a child, he can't be that hard to find." Roy said calmly as Ed jumped off the wall and was about to run down the hall way when he heard a high pitched squeal. He spun on his foot and almost rammed into Mustang again. But to his luck the man turned to where the squeal was heard.

"It's coming from down the hall." He said calmly as Ed took off running. He failed to notice that the doors he was about to open were quite large and slightly more fancy looking. He crashed the door open and nearly fell to the floor at the scene in front of him.

Fuhrer king Bradley had the baby seated on his lap while Al reached for the keys he was using to play with him.

Bradley looked up in surprise as he smiled.

"Ah, Fullmetal! What do I owe for this visit?" He asked cheerfully as Ed stuttered for words. He pointed to Alphonse who looked up and met his brother's eyes. Alphonse giggled and raised his hands to Edward in a cute manner.

"I take you know this child?" Bradley asked as he walked over.

"Actually Fuhrer, That is Edward's little brother. We've been looking for him." Roy said calmly as he bowed and sharply smacked Ed snapping him out of his trance state.

"Oh! So this is the young Elric? What on earth is he doing in Central headquarters?" Bradley asked concerned as Ed rubbed his head shooting a glare to Mustang.

"My Uncle took a leave down to the train station to go help in the…" He blinked thinking of a quick lie that sounded believable.

"Construction of my new auto mail!" He exclaimed in complete relief.

"New auto mail? What is wrong with the one you have?" Bradley asked while looking Ed up and down.

"Um… It got jammed a few days ago and has been reacting sluggishly, so my uncle went to rush valley to help contact a mechanic to help get a new one attached." He said smoothly as Alphonse was handed over to him.

Bradley nodded.

"Of course, it would be hectic if it failed you in the middle of a mission." Bradley said smiling. "However, I have to tell you that babies are not allowed on the premise of the Central headquarters. What if we were attacked and your brother was caught in crossfire?"

Ed ducked his head feeling like the Fuhrer was lecturing him. In fact the Fuhrer was lecturing him.

"Well then." He patted Ed's head and led them to the door. "I believe you should take your brother home Fullmetal. As for you Colonel, I need the documents from North Briggs Mountain to be signed."

With that they were both lead to the door and out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I blame this all on Havoc!"<p>

"What? Why me?"

"You left the door open!"

"Well Kain is the one who left us with the baby?"

"Don't shift the blame on me! I saw you flirting with the secretary you liar!"

"Flirting? Of all the fucking things you could have been doing you were flirting!"

"Hey, it was your idea to put him on the floor Vato!"

"Well I wasn't going to rock him!"

"Stop kicking me Breda!"

"It's not me!"

"Then who the hell is it?"

"Holy shit what the hell is touching me!"

"I don't remember any of us having fur!"

"A dog? A dog!"

Riza sighed in disbelief when she stood in the middle of the chaotic room. She could hear the screaming of her colleges from the wall where a decent sized hole was.

She also knew for a fact that for some reason that they all deserved it. She looked at the sign on the wall and couldn't help a small smirk fall on her face as she bent down and picked up some paper work:

_**"Do not help them out of the room no matter how loud they scream,**_

_** Signed, the Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_** If anyone is seen helping these idiots out of the room the Fullmetal Alchemist will beat you with a tree."**_


	13. Havoc's gun

**A/N: Hello! not much to say but thank you guys for reviewing! I'm glad you all enjoyed the chapter! :D i thank Griff for last chapter since we were the evil masterminds behind it! Lol I think i love to torture Havoc! It's as bad as torturing Mustang! :D Here's chapter 13 and the same as always any comments or questoins please ask! Send questions through Pm and i will get to you as soon as possible! Mmm and mission ideas! I need those! Review please!**

* * *

><p>Edward gazed into Mustang's dark eyes blankly.<p>

Mustang continued to gaze back not at all bothered by Ed's stare. The office around them was very quiet. Ed sat on a free chair his body facing Mustang as the other men in the office shrank into a sort of corner not trusting to be around Ed anymore.

Hawkeye merely watched with narrowed eyes since she did not want to have another incident where they had to plaster the wall.

Her hand held onto the gun that was placed on a neat stack of paperwork. The room fell into an eerie tension and the only sound was Fuery's nervous fingers tapping the desk. The silence continued until Edward broke it.

"What?" He asked his voice holding no emotion.

Mustang fisted his hands and gave him narrowed eyes. Mustang was still analyzing how the blonde would take the information. Since the incident with Edward's brother, Ed avoided all of Mustang's subordinates with the exception of Hawkeye who he took a liking to.

Mustang knew Ed was not going to like his new mission because of that.

"A new scouting mission, I need you to take Havoc and investigate a town where a supposed rebellion leader is staying." He repeated as he watched the golden eyes flash with anger.

"Why do I have to go?" Ed questioned as Mustang noticed Ed's hand clench into a tight fist.

He also saw Hawkeyes hand twitch to the gun again.

"The leader is a very dangerous man and is starting to threaten the military by getting rid of our soldiers. Fuhrer king Bradley fears of a rebellion and wants the man stopped at all costs. All you need to do is investigate and then tell us where his strong hold is. Then you will return and we will take it from there. He said your work in Liore made you perfect to take this mission." Mustang said finishing with the briefing in one go.

Ed tapped a finger on the desk his eyebrow raised. He wasn't showing Mustang what he was really thinking and it was starting to piss the flame alchemist off.

"And why is he going?" Ed asked plainly as Havoc scooted farther away from Ed. Hawkeye pulled the gun to her chest giving them all warning looks.

"Havoc knows how to work a radio; he will also be able to help with appearances. You will stay at the hotel inn where he was last seen. Havoc will be able to make sure you don't get into too much trouble."

Ed scoffed at that idea.

Havoc was scared of him, why in the world would he be able to control him?

"Oh and Fullmetal, you don't have a choice. This was a direct order from the Fuhrer himself. I suggest you get packing."

Ed glared at the man as he stood up stiffly. Hawkeye's eyes were still dangerous looking so he walked to the door and glared at the remaining men.

"Understood, where am I meeting you?" He said asking Havoc. Havoc glanced at him taking a deep breath before shoving a ticket his way.

'"Train station, 12 in the afternoon." He said calmly as the boy huffed and grabbed the ticket before leaving the office. Hawkeye lowered her gun after she heard a few more doors slam shut. Then she glowered at all the men as she put the gun back on the stack of paper work.

"He wouldn't be so violent if you didn't provoke him." She muttered as they all let out a breath of relief.

* * *

><p>Ed had been running out of headquarters when a voice yelled at him to stop. His glare would make anyone regret trying to talk to him. But his gaze softened when he noticed it was Maes Hughes.<p>

"Ed! Where are you going?" Hughes said as he tossed an arm around Ed's shoulders. The boy glowered at the man as he was dragged away from his current path and off to who knows where.

"I was going to go pack; the colonel gave me a new mission." He grumbled with dislike. Ed didn't want to go on pointless missions. The only reason why he went to Liore was because of the lead on his dad. He didn't like the other missions. His first mission was not something he liked to think about either.

"Alright! I'll let you! But first I have something in my office for you!" He exclaimed cheerfully as Ed was shoved further down a corridor. Most people were giving him looks of sympathy. Ed didn't know Hughes well enough to guess why.

The only reason he was kind to the man was because he was married to Gracia Hughes. The nice lady who he met on the train. He sighed at the thought of lying to her after she seemed so motherly to him. Once inside Mae's office Ed stood beside a bookcase as he went to his desk and went through his drawers.

"Did I tell you my beautiful Elicia is turning 3 today?" Maes said as he automatically threw 5 pictures of a little girl with green eyes into Edward's face. The blonde stumbled back and almost knocked down the whole shelf in Mae's office.

"You were going to give me a bunch of pictures of your daughter?" Ed asked in disbelief as he shoved the man off him. Maes pouted and handed Ed one picture.

"Not all of them! Sorry but these are mine to keep! I was going to give you this!" He exclaimed as he shoved a sleek black notebook into Ed's hands.

"A notebook?" Ed asked as he looked up in surprise. Hughes smirked as he picked his glasses up.

"Happy birthday, Edward."

Ed's mouth hung open as he slowly remembered what today was. It was November 12th, his birthday! He ducked his head and stared at the notebook to see Fullmetal written in silver writing across the top. The notebook had a lock on it which from what he could tell needed a key. Maes placed a necklace on top of the book and smiled at Ed while patting his head.

"While I was looking across your file I noticed your birthday was the same day as my daughter, I told Mustang and we agreed to get you a notebook. The guy said you were an Alchemist and needed a book to keep secrets in. I was going to get you some cool gloves but nooo!" Maes said as he blabbered on. Ed smiled softly and looked up at Hughes before he stuck the picture of Elicia into the book.

"Thank you Mr. Hughes, I forgot today was my birthday since the whole joining the military thing." Ed mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. Maes smiled and gestured to the door.

"I heard you got yourself a mission right? Well you should get going, and please don't kill Havoc." He said exasperated as Ed smiled and ran to the door and waved at Hughes.

"I wasn't going to kill him! Give me some credit!" He exclaimed before he took off out of headquarters in a happier mood. Maes smirked and ran a hand through his dark brown locks.

"It's the least I could do for making you join…" He mumbled to himself before he walked back over to his desk to get some work done.

* * *

><p>Ed rubbed the top of his head and groaned. Laura hadn't been happy to hear he was taking off again on a mission and had given him a good smacking because of it. He also didn't like the fact he was going to be away from Alphonse for a long time.<p>

The train station was a busy sight which was easy to understand since it was in the middle of the afternoon. People were shoving and pushing while trying to find a good seat on the train. He hurried across the walk way when he spotted a head of blonde hair. Havoc was pretty tall and easy to see.

Ed didn't carry much and he was carrying less because Alphonse didn't tag along this time.

It was another blow to his good mood.

Havoc caught sight of him and grabbed his jacket and literally dragged the boy across the crowd and into the train. Once inside Ed growled at Havoc who raised his hands in surrender as he made his way to their cabin. Ed followed after getting over his anger. When he pulled the door open Havoc had finished shoving his suitcase into the compartment before he gestured for Ed's.

Once all their stuff was put away Havoc took his seat across Ed and stared the golden eyed boy down. Ed was wearing his regular attire which consisted of a black long sleeve jacket top with a black tank top under. He wore black slacks and to complete his look he wore the red coat on top.

Havoc actually wore something less conspicuous. He wore a regular grey sweater with regular jeans. His gun hoister was still in place though. He had horrible aim compared to Hawkeye but he could shot the damn thing.

Ed sat completely still as he looked at his fingers that were tapping across his knees in a sort of trance. Havoc lay back and kept in a huge sigh, this was going to be a really long trip.

Havoc had never really seen the soft side of Ed. In fact he hadn't believed there was one. He just thought Ed was a kid with a temper problem. He would have said teenager but he knew for a fact Ed wasn't a teenager yet. It made him groan at the thought of a hormonal teenager with a temper problem that was yet to come.

Ed had gotten tired first and after glaring at havoc for a good 2 hours the kid lay down and fell asleep. Havoc had wanted to smoke in the cabin but after realizing second hand smoke wasn't good for kids he rejected the thought. Ed had curled into himself and was softly sleeping his face completely peaceful. It was a rare thing to see. Havoc gazed at the kid before shaking his head.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist was nothing but a kid.

And it made him realize just how fucked up the world really was.

* * *

><p>Havoc hadn't realized he dozed off until he heard a voice calling for him.<p>

"Idiot! Wake up!" A raspy voice called as Havoc shot up his hand going for his gun as he looked around the dark cabin. His eyes focused to notice a figure sitting up against the side of the compartment a hand reached out to him.

"Ed? Wuss' wrong?" He slurred while rubbing sleep out of his eyes. The boy gave a dry cough as he swallowed. Havoc looked around while rubbing his head wondering how long he was asleep.

"My suitcase." They boy choked in between coughs. Still half dazed and asleep he got up and pulled the suitcase down for Ed. He sat and watched him snap the case open and start to go through the bottom of the case. He pulled out a water bottle and stuck something in his mouth before drinking down water.

The coughing immediately subsided as Ed leaned back against the side of the cabin and ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks." Ed whispered as Havoc frowned.

"Are you sick?" He questioned as Ed shut the suitcase but kept his water bottle out.

"It's just a cough; it'll go away in a few days." Ed muttered before Havoc got up to put the case back into the compartment. Ed laid back down his back facing Havoc as the older male scratched his head. His mind was slightly hazy and he wasn't sure what had just happened. So instead he laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ed stretched happily as he jumped down the stairs of the train. He hated sleeping on the damn benches! Plus the train had been cold last night. He cast a worried glance to havoc who was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He didn't want anyone to notice his sickness and he sure as hell didn't want anyone from the military finding out.<p>

He didn't want his illness to stop him from his goal. He was doing fine and he was going to keep doing fine until he found his father. Ed had walked a few steps ahead before he stopped and whirled around to Havoc and viewing him again.

"You idiot!" He hissed making the blue eyed man jump in surprise. Ed pushed him off to the side away from people before he pointed to the gun that hung on his waist.

"We are under cover! You can't carry a gun around like that!" Ed exclaimed furiously as the man looked at him flustered.

"If were attacked how am I supposed to defend myself?" He responded to the kid as if he was a small child. Ed glowered at him and pointed to his suitcase.

"Use your damn fists! Now put it away before you jeopardize the damn mission!" After more arguing Havoc put the gun away but continued to complain about the fact they were going to die because they didn't have a gun on them.

Ed just ignored him as they walked up to the hotel inn and checked in. The place wasn't very fancy and it was very quiet. The people in the lobby stared at Havoc and Ed when they walked across the lobby. It was very unnerving to Ed who was trying not to get noticed.

After they checked in and shut the door to their room and locked it Ed gave out a huge sigh.

"That was horrible!" He exclaimed as he walked in and set his things on the first bed in the room. Havoc didn't give an answer and just took out a cigarette as he opened up the window.

"So what exactly am I looking for anyways?" Ed asked as he shrugged out of his red jacket and gave a nod to his current outfit. It wasn't that suspicious, though he did agree that he should hide his auto mail.

"You're looking for the strong hold of the leader. Once you get the information of where he is we'll start arresting." Havoc muttered through the cigarette in his lips. Ed frowned but nodded.

"Set up the radio. I'll go take a look around." With that Ed left the hotel room and made his way down to the lobby.

* * *

><p>Edward gave a huge sigh as he opened the door to the room he was sharing with havoc. After spending 2 hours in the hotel lobby he gained absolutely nothing! Most people were too scared to even look at him and even worse the people who did talk to him told him to get out of there. Talk about being scared. Walking in he saw Havoc was sleeping already.<p>

He gave another sigh as he shrugged out of his black top and stretched his auto mail. He hadn't done much and sleep wasn't actually that appealing to him. But before he could stretch out his leg he heard a faint click. He stared at the ground in the middle of the stretch as he felt a feeling of being watched.

He stood up carefully pretending he hadn't heard anything. He stared at the shadows and cursed himself for not flipping on the light.

Damn it!

He wanted to be nice and let Havoc sleep and now he was going to get killed!

Fuck, fuck, shit! Damn it _Fuck!_

He heard metal being moved and before he could react someone placed the gun to his temple.

"Don't move, don't turn on the light and I won't shoot." The man said his voice raspy. Edward gave a sigh as he put his hands up.

"I heard you asking the man downstairs if he heard anything about the movement. What does a kid like you want to know about the movement?" The man asked slowly as Ed felt sweat drip down the side of his face. Havoc turned in his sleep and the man wrapped an arm around Ed's neck as they faced Havoc who was asleep. Ed swallowed his heart starting to beat a bit faster.

"Is there anything you know about the movement?" Ed asked his voice quivering slightly.

"Depends on why you're asking. Are you trying to become part of the movement?" The man asked his voice close to Ed's ear. Ed's mind went into hyper drive as he smirked.

Fuck yes!

"And if I am?" Ed questioned as the man placed the gun harshly into his temple again.

"Ah, if you are? I don't know what a kid would be able to offer our movement, but this arm is quite fascinating don't you think?" The man muttered as Ed felt the gun tap the arm twice. A metallic hollow sound filled the room as Ed tensed and Havoc's breathing became slightly even.

"I'm tempted to take you with me and let you join our… movement. But that man over there is quite a problem don't you think?" He hissed as Ed glowered at Havoc.

Why on earth did Mustang make this man come?

"Why don't I meet you in the morning? When I lose this idiot?" Ed questioned as the man gave a sound of acknowledgement.

"That seems like a good idea. Meet me at the factory down by the station, level 3." The man said as he released Ed. Ed gave a quiet breath of relief before the man put the gun into his back again.

"If I hear you let anyone in on this I will come back and murder you myself? Do I make myself clear?" Ed glowered at nothing in particular as he nodded. The man chuckled before he left threw the front room.

"Fuck Ed, you are a magnet for trouble." A voice claimed as Ed jumped and reached to clap his hands.

"Hold it! It's just me!" havoc exclaimed before the lights were flipped on. Havoc was dressed in a baggy blue shirts and shorts and looked at Ed with a pleading look as Ed lowered his hands.

"You were awake the whole time?" Ed questioned with a fierce look on his face. The blue eyed man nodded as he walked to the window and peered out into the street in front of them.

"From the looks of it that's the recruit that's been going around killing military members. To think he'd be interested in you is a lucky move." Havoc stated as Ed sat on the bed and rubbed his neck.

"You heard everything right? What's our next move?" Ed questioned as Havoc closed the window and sat on his own bed.

"He's going to be looking for you right? Well I guess you should go but I'll follow. I'll radio in Fuery and tell him our status." Havoc said as he started to walk to the radio.

"You're going to follow? I don't think that's such a good idea. How did he get into the room in the first place?" Ed asked as he threw his shirt off and kicked it to the corner.

"How do you think? I saw the way you were asking for questions in the lobby. I left the window and door open. I heard him come in and made sure he was there for you." He mumbled as Ed gave him a dark look.

"And if I got shot? What would have happened?" Ed growled as Havoc tossed his hands in the air.

"I had my gun on me the whole time! Anything that would have put your life in danger would have gotten shot!" He exclaimed as Ed tossed himself on the bed and looked at Havoc threw his bangs.

"What did I tell you about the gun? Were close! So don't you dare think about getting caught!" He exclaimed as he pulled his hair out of the braid he had it in.

"Whatever." Was all Havoc said as Ed closed his eyes and groaned. Then he turned around and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The streets near the train station were more open and filled with more people as they neared the factory. It was a good sign since Havoc wouldn't be noticed of following Edward. The blonde boy had dressed in his regular attire and decided he wasn't going to neglect his red robe.<p>

The factory looked like a regular factory for making machinery. But as Havoc stopped and leaned on a wall to pretend he was taking a smoke he saw two men lead Edward into the building. This was the hard part. Havoc wasn't great at being stealthy but he knew if Edward was in there it was up to him to have the blonde's back.

Of course he doubted he would be much use since Edward refused to let him out of the room with his guns. 'Use your damn fists!' Ed had ranted on and on and Havoc was starting to get ticked at having to follow an order from the blonde runt.

He peeked around the alley and found a broken window in view. He wasn't stealthy but he might as well try. Who knows, maybe he'll be able to save Edward if something went wrong. Plus he had to make sure this was the right headquarters. Havoc climbed onto the trashcans as he peeked around making sure no one was watching him.

Then he carefully removed the broken window. Once that was done he slid into the new entrance and landed on his feet quietly. He really needed a smoke. He was going to make sure Mustang bought him 2 packs when they returned. The room he entered in was filled with nothing but empty cabinets and a broken table.

It looked abandoned and from what Havoc could make out of looked like the perfect place for a headquarters. He remembered Mustang saying they had once made a wine factory their headquarters when they had been out in war at the eastern rebellion.

Havoc went to the door that was opened slightly as he peered into the hallway trying his best to not get caught if there was someone on the other side. To his luck the hallway was empty. The hallway had nothing but a broken bulb handing lifelessly as it sent a few shimmers of light in his direction. He was glad for the fact that it was daytime outside.

Even though the building had seen better days the sunlight from outside could be seen peeking out of rooms that had shut doors. He wasn't completely isolated anymore that was for sure. He walked down the hallway his back pressed against the wall stiffly. His boots didn't make much noise which helped calm his racing heartbeat.

There was no way in hell he could get caught anyways. He passed a few corridors till he ended up in a dead end hallway with only one door that was opened slightly. He could have checked the other doors but decided this one was more efficient. It leads him upstairs, which was what he wanted.

He climbed the stairs carefully paced as he tried to remember what level Ed was supposed to be on. It was 3, wasn't it? He went with his gut instinct as he arrived at the 3rd level door. He opened it slowly and found the place had an eerie silence over it. He tried to get over it as he went inside shutting the door behind him softly.

He didn't need anyone finding out he had been there to begin with. Once inside he realized this floor was more different than the others. It had a huge lobby and had chairs pushed about. But he didn't find that cute secretary that always came with views like these.

This part of the factory looked inhabited alright. He walked down the lobby carefully as he made his way to the doors that followed. All of them were shut tightly and the only one that had actually opened was a door to what looked like to be an office. He went inside and shut the door as he looked around.

His original mission was to find Edward and he doubted Ed would be in an office but he couldn't get over the curiosity he held.

What was in this office?

What kind of data did this place hold?

He went through all of the drawers and had even made sure to knock for hollow areas on the wall until he found a file worth reading.

**_ 'Chimera readings- Van Hoenheim'_**

He couldn't help but feel like it was important. It was a tiny little book and he stuffed it into his pocket as he tried to find something else that was important. He was cut short when he heard muffled voices.

He cursed himself at getting sidetracked as he remembered the real mission he was on! Protect Edward and have his back! He opened the door and carefully looked around. He had one shot and the only available hallway to give him cover room was only a sprint away.

The talking grew louder and he cursed before he took off in a sprint down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Edward briefly wondered where on earth Havoc was.<p>

He doubted the blonde haired man had managed to follow him into the building so he left the factory and practically screamed at Havoc to get the people following him. Of course the blue eyed smoker was nowhere to be found. Ed groaned as he took another sharp turn and thought about how he got stuck in this situation to begin with.

He was being so careful! But he slipped up when someone called him short. He wasn't short, damn it! Edward blew the cover of their mission but at least they knew where the headquarters building was. The blonde looked around seeing the people staring in shock as the smaller Alchemist ran from the goons who were holding guns and screaming at him to stop.

Again he wondered where Havoc was. He put his trust in the man and then he went off and shattered it! Ed glowered as he looked around for something to jump onto. He was getting close to the hotel and he caught sight of a banister.

Perfect!

He clapped his hands as he reached out with both hands as he threw himself over the banister. He felt the banister start to mold into a heavy wielding bat. Facing the two men he lifted the bat and threw it. He watched it curve and smack into the one on the left as the man tumbled unconscious into his partner.

Ed jumped past the pole in front of him as he jumped and kneed the second man in the face content he clapped his hands and tied them up to the sidewalk. He wiped his forehead and looked around quickly. If Havoc wasn't here then where was he? He cursed himself and ran off in the direction in the hotel.

Could it be possible that Havoc had found a way to enter the building? He doubted the man had good stealthy skills but was impressed if that was the truth. He ran up the steps two at a time ignoring the hotel manager as he opened the door in a rush. Havoc was useless without his gun so he decided he'd be nice enough to take it to him.

He was about to take off to find the man when a static noise caught his attention.

"Lieutenant Havoc? Major Elric?" It sounded like Fuery. Ed walked back to the radio Havoc had been messing around with before as he looked around and then went to pick the talk side of the radio up.

What button was he supposed to press? The black one?

"Hello? Fuery?" Ed asked as he pushed the black button. He let go as he waited for a reply.

"Major? Edward! What's going on? I've been trying to reach you guys for 2 hours!" He exclaimed as Ed pushed the button down again.

"I had something to do and Havoc came to watch my back. What do you need?" Ed asked as he went to his knees and stared at the machine.

The thing was amazing.

Miles away and they could talk like they were face to face.

"Mustang just ordered the troops to arrive and we were going to infiltrate the factory today. He wants you and Havoc to pull out." Shit, Ed thought as he frowned.

"I can't pull out yet, I um…. I lost Havoc." He admitted as he heard Fuery gasp.

"Lost Havoc? He's in the factory?" Fuery asked as Edward sighed and pushed the button again.

"I think he went in to follow me. I have to go pick him up! So later Fuery!" He exclaimed as he dropped the radio communicator and grabbed the gun that was sitting beside him. He ran out of the room as he heard Fuery's sounds of protest.

* * *

><p>Havoc automatically recognized the sound of a gun being switched off of safety. It was a sound he often heard every day in the office when Mustang wasn't doing his paperwork. There was only one thing wrong with hearing the sound. He wasn't in the office. Hawkeye wasn't around, and the lazy colonel was only god knows where!<p>

Havoc had managed to push himself down the hall in time to feel a bullet scrape across his forearm. His hand automatically reached for his own gun as he ducked behind a wall. It was then he realized he wasn't carrying one. No, Edward had told him to leave it in his suitcase because it would make Havoc look suspicious. Havoc heard more bullets as his blue eyes flashed over his surroundings.

He had barely managed to squeeze himself down the hall before he met eyes with the men who were making their way into the office he had been in.

"Come out and we won't shoot!" Someone cried as Havoc kept down a snort of disbelief. Bullshit! They were already shooting at him! God he hated Mustang and that damn brat right now!

He jogged out from behind the wall and managed to make it to the lobby before another onslaught of bullets hit him. He ducked behind a chair as he looked to the door that lead downstairs. He was so damn close! If he could make it downstairs then he would be free!

"Do you think this one's working with the blonde runt?"

What?

"I don't know, we'll find out when we have him in custody! Now get to work! I'm going to go secure the perimeter! Who knows if those idiots caught the runt!"

Ed got away? That was a slight relief but it wasn't going to help him with his current situation. He heard a pair of feet move away as he heard another click.

"Come on out, I just want to ask you questions." The man said in a soothing voice as Havoc tried to calculate his steps to the door.

His chances weren't looking so great. He cursed again and was about to make a run for it when the doors burst open.

And there stood Edward Elric in all his golden glory.

"Ed?" Havoc asked ducking out of the spot behind the chair as Ed looked around wildly. Havoc was then able to catch the look of their current attacker. He had tawny brown hair and green bright eyes. He wore a brown trench coat and currently had a smooth pistol aimed at Edward. His green eyes flashed to Havoc as he pointed the gun quickly to the both of them.

"D-Don't move! I won't shoot if you don't move!" He cried out. Ed made a slight movement which seemed to upset the man.

"Don't, I'll shoot him!" The brown haired man threatened as he ran over and placed the gun to Havoc's temple. Havoc wasn't sure why Ed's eyes flashed in worry for a moment as the gun lowered slightly. That's when Havoc caught sight of the gun held in Ed's hand.

"Throw me the gun!" Havoc managed to cry out as he moved but the green eyed man shot him.

In that quick moment Ed cried out in panic as the gun he was holding went flying through the air.

It hit the man in the temple rather harshly before he collapsed to the ground, hopefully unconscious.

It was silent as Havoc looked at Edward in bewilderment.

The blonde did throw the gun like he had asked but holy shit he didn't mean** _throwing_ **it as a**_ weapon_**!

"Why the hell did you do that?" Havoc exclaimed as Ed looked at him and huffed.

"You asked me to?" Ed retorted as Havoc gripped his bleeding arm closely.

"I meant throw it at me to use! Not throw it at him! What if it went off?" Havoc screamed back as Ed glared at him and tried to control his breathing.

"Well it **_worked,_** didn't it?"

Havoc couldn't argue with that. The kid was sloppy but his tactics did work. Havoc glowered at him before grabbing the gun and then faced Ed with wide eyes.

"The safety was off? Off! You could have killed me!" He exclaimed in disbelief as Ed came over and kneeled beside Havoc.

"Oh shut up! You were obviously trying to kill yourself!" The blonde grumbled as he grabbed Havoc's arm and ripped the top of the man's sleeve off.

"I'm not the one throwing a gun around." Havoc retorted as Ed sent him an annoyed gaze.

"Oh shut up! You would have died if it wasn't for me!" Ed didn't like to see blood and seeing Havoc's arm pulsing with blood wasn't exactly a good sight. His stomach clenched in a painful way as he realized the bullet was still inside Havoc's arm. He wasn't a damn doctor and he sure as hell knew that wasn't a good sign.

"For now we'll wrap it up, but then you have to go to a doctor or something 'because it doesn't look good." Ed muttered as he used the rip sleeve to tie tightly around the man's bleeding shoulder. Once finished Ed got up and dusted his hands off. He offered a hand for Havoc to take while he ignored the man's curious look.

"Oh get up already! We need to get out of here before the rest of the military arrives!" He exclaimed as he blushed at Havoc's gaze.

Havoc rolled his eyes and took Edward's hand.

* * *

><p>Ed led them downstairs being extremely careful. He seemed to have gotten the sneaking around thing down. His steps were quiet and his moves were as stealthy as a cat. He was doing a way better job at it then Havoc had been. Havoc had his wounded arm to show for that.<p>

He grimaced at their current situation, trapped inside an enemy's headquarters with a wounded man who probably couldn't shoot a pistol with one hand. Then again he was with a State Alchemist but something about being in debt to Edward didn't feel right. Edward stopped abruptly as put a finger to his lips.

Havoc nodded and looked down to his hands that were holding the gun. He couldn't lift his arm and he knew his aiming was going to be off. The best chance they had was that it would scare them and give them a chance to run across to the entrance.

"The military's here? Why on Earth are they here? What the hell have you guys been doing?" A man screamed as Havoc recognized the voice of his first attacker. He looked at Edward who quickly ran over down the open hall way and gestured for Havoc to follow.

They did their job.

They had no reason to stay there. Edward quickly led them down the last flight of stairs before they got to the entrance. Havoc was surprised Edward managed to get through all the guards without one person seeing him. He had a lot to learn if this kid was upstaging him.

Ed opened the doors with a breath of relief only to have Havoc shove him down to the ground as the sound of guns went off.

He let out a startled cry as he clapped his hands and placed them to the ground creating a nice wall.

"You're really naïve! I thought you would have guessed the military was going to shot anyone who came out threw the entrance!" Havoc scolded lightly as Ed rubbed his forehead where he had fallen.

"Oh fuck you." Ed grumbled already annoyed of this damn mission.

"This is Lieutenant Jean Havoc and Major Edward Elric! Hold your Fire!" Havoc screamed as he heard the bullets stop. Ed got up dusting himself off as Havoc followed.

He nudged Edward forward and the blonde stepped out from the wall and clapped his hands letting the earth return to its original place. Havoc put a hand on Ed's shoulder and steered him to where the military personal was waiting all of them looking at Edward and Havoc anxiously.

As a medic started to look after Havoc the man saw Edward being questioned as he sighed as slouched.

He needed a cigarette badly.


	14. Edwards baby carrier

**A/N: hey! :D yess i understand i've been lagging it with this story! trust me! I love this story! But i have writers block and need mission statements where i could bond a few of the characters! I've been killing myself thinking of something and this came out. :( so here you go! I know its shorter then my others but i promise to make it more better next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :D please Review :) _(Hate it, hate it, Hate it! Dx this chapter didn't come out like i wanted it tooo! noooo oooo ooo! , u can tell me how bad i did uggh . wheres GRIF! She can help me smack my head on a wall!)_**

* * *

><p>Edward yawned as he scratched his chest and walked down the steps. It was still early and he wasn't expected into the office till 8 at latest. Laura was sitting on the counter going through some documents as Ed leaned his head on the counter trying to wake himself up.<p>

"Good morning." Laura grunted as she pulled some pictures out of the box that was on her lap. Ed rubbed over his eyes sleepily as he yawned again.

"Good morning…what're you doing?" he asked sleepily as she continued to go through pictures.

"Going through some photo's. It's been awhile since I cleaned up behind this counter. I think I have a few photos of you and Al." She muttered as he peered over her shoulder. Sure enough she held two photos of Ed and Alphonse.

Al was covered in what looked like flour and was smiling at the camera with a smile that out shinned the sun.

"When did you get that done?" Ed asked while cocking his head to the side and saw there was a picture of him asleep on the counter his chin resting on his folding arms. He blushed and glowered at her as she chuckled and reached inside for another picture. This one looked like it had seen wear and tear.

There was only one person in the photo and was holding a few trays. It was a teenager that looked like a waiter. The teen had dark black hair and a wild wolfish smile as he gazed at the photo looking incredibly happy.

"Who's that?" Ed asked while placing his chin in the palm of his hand. She sighed giving him a dry look as she put it into a different pile.

"It's my son. He was a waiter down in the restaurant a few house's down. He was great at serving. I hated it when he said he joined the military because of a crush on a certain upper class sniper."

Ed watched her pull out a few other photos' before he saw one of him and Alphonse. He was sitting on the counter a Popsicle stick in his mouth as he scratched Alphonse's head. It was a nice photo now that he thought about it.

"I didn't even know you owned a camera." Edward said truthfully as Laura jumped off the counter and walked to the wall that had a few photos of people Ed had never seen before.

"My little brother bought it for my birthday a few years back." She remarked before she put the photo of her son and then a few of Alphonse and Edward on the wall as well. Ed blushed as he sat up a little straighter.

"Why are you putting us up there?" He asked as she looked at him giving a soft smile.

"You little brats are probably the best thing that's happened to these apartments since my son died. No one has dared putting up a fight with me, though not many people put up a fight to begin with." She remarked as he looked away trying to hide his blush. She finished pinning the photo's up before she moved to the box and closed it with a snap.

"My son was a reckless idiot, a lot like you in fact. He always thought I was a pest trying to get into his business. I just want you to know this is your home." His breath caught as she reached over and pushed his blonde bangs away a smile on her face.

"You will always have a home here. Whatever you want to do with your life is up to you. Just don't get killed alright?" She said as he blushed and looked to the counter top as she stepped back and started to look for something on the counter.

"Yeah I understand! I'm going to go get dressed!" He exclaimed slightly rushed as he ran up the stairs. In his bedroom he shut the door and slid to the floor before he wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head into his knees. He shouldn't have allowed himself to get used to Laura.

He should have neglected her help. He should have separated from her when he first met her. He should have known better. But he couldn't help having that feeling of wanting to be around her. It was the same feeling he got when he would help his mother around the house. The small surge of pride when she would smile and kiss his forehead.

He was selfish to want that feeling again. He didn't have time to worry about the feelings. He needed to clear his head and start looking for his father. The sooner he found him the quicker he could get out of Central and back to the life he had in Risembool. But he couldn't help the nagging feeling of what he had left to do once he accomplished his mission.

What would he live for then?

* * *

><p>"Thanks a bunch, Edward." Fuery said smiling as he opened the door to the storage area. Edward shrugged and gave a half hearted smile. He got over his anger at Fuery awhile back after he realized Fuery was actually more caring and shy. The room was dark and smelled of dust. Ed wrinkled up his nose in disgust as he tried to hold back a sneeze.<p>

"Sorry about the dust. No one ever comes back here but it holds the oldest records of Amestris. The colonel finished reading up that box and wants to pick up another one." Edwards eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he set the box down where Fuery had gestured.

"Why is the Colonel going through these old files?" He didn't want to mention he was surprised that the Colonel would do it to begin with. The damn bastard hardly finished his own paperwork correctly! Fuery peeked at him before shoving his glasses further up the bridge of his nose before returning and searching through boxes and cabinets.

"Well, Havoc brought up something important from the last mission you were on. Most of the stuff in the warehouse of the rebellion movement was locked and used for evidence. But Havoc got a hold of a book when he was inside." Edward crossed his arms over his chest while thinking back on Havoc.

Havoc had enough time to search for a book and not to help him when he was being chased by thugs.

Go figure.

"Anyways, because of the book, the colonel is searching for anything that is related to it… because of who wrote the book…" Eds curiosity had reached its peak.

"Fuery spit it the fuck out!" He growled as Fuery frowned and went to pick up a box as he answered.

"Well, the book was written by Van Hoenheim."

* * *

><p>Mustang looked up from his paperwork at the sound of the door being thrown open. He knew Edward had no respect for knocking (Or respect for the Colonel either), but he wasn't expecting what he saw. Edwards eyes were narrowed in anger as he carried a box of papers and documents. Fuery was trying to calm the blonde down but it didn't work when Ed marched in and tossed the box angrily on the desk where his subordinates jumped in surprise.<p>

"You kept the fucking book from me?" Roy wanted to smack himself for forgetting the book. He wanted to give it to Ed but after reading a few bits and pieces tried to figure out who Van Hoenheim was. All he knew was that the book was extremely old. He sent Fuery to bring boxes of stuff that could be related to the Van Hoenheim in the book.

He completely forgot about telling Ed about it. Ed should know about it since the philosopher stone was mentioned a few times in the story. Roy tried his hardest to piece together a few of the words but still found it difficult.

"Relax Fullmetal, I planned to give it to you when I finished." Roy said smoothly as Ed growled at him looking ready to attack.

"Van Hoenheim… You said it was by Van Hoenheim…" His voice lowered to a whisper that shocked Roy.

"Yes, Van Hoenheim wrote a very strict book about Chimeras. It's complicated and gives important details to creating one along with a few theories on how to change it back and the stone." Edward growled and slammed his fist into the desk. Roy frowned at the wood that splintered from the weight of Eds auto mail hand.

"Fucking bastard dealt with Chimeras? Fuck…" Roy quirked an eyebrow as he set the document down.

"What are you thinking, Fullmetal? There has to be a good reason why you attacked my desk." Ed looked at him and fidgeted slightly.

"That bastard Hoenheim is my father."

Roy knew Ed wasn't joking. But the thought of joking around still presented itself when Ed said that.

"Your father? This book is over 50 years old, written by a scholar in his mid 30's." Ed cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"That's not right. Hoenheim was only a few years older than mom and my mom was 26 when she died." Eds gut turn painfully at the way he had said that so casually. He spoke about his mother so clearly it was like he didn't care. The guilt rose into his chest as he stepped back from Roy not liking how he had said that.

Since when did he talk to Roy like that? He spoke like he was friends when the man. Edward wasn't friends with Roy Mustang. Not even acquaintances. Ed hated Mustang's cocky attitude. He hated when Mustang looked down on him and point out he was short (Not that he was short to begin with!)

And he hated how Mustang made him feel guilty when he did something wrong. It was the same feeling he got when his mom scolded him on doing something. The last time he had been scolded was when he fought with Winry and the girl had cried home to her mother. Edward had been forced to sit through his mothers lecture and apologize to her.

Edward didn't like it.

"I can't explain anything right now. But I do have the book. You can take it and look it over for me. I want a report when you're finished." Edward's anger fled his body as he nodded at Mustang. Roy looked at him with concern wondering what happened to make Ed completely shut down.

Roy leaned back in his seat before going threw his drawer and pulling out a small tiny pocket book. He handed it to Edward who was now avoiding Mustang's eyes. The minute Ed had the book he fled the room.

* * *

><p>Edward felt like throwing a chair across the room. Yes, he did know it was a stupid idea. He would have to buy a new chair and fix the damn wall. But then he remembered he was an Alchemist and he could repair the chair.<p>

Oh!

And then probably throw it against the wall again. His golden eyes peered into the bedroom where the source of his annoyance was crying. Alphonse woke up from his nap at probably the worst moment possible. Edward had finally gotten him to fall asleep and sat down on the chair in his tiny kitchen by a counter top so he could work on the notes of the book.

But to his annoyance he barely read 5 pages before Al woke up again. He rubbed his eyes and stood up before making his way over to Al who was crying into the sheets.

"Alright Al, I feed you. I changed you. Fuck, I even read that stupid book Laura left on the dresser! What the hell do you want?" Alphonse looked up with wide hazel eyes as he continued to cry. Ed slumped forward before running a hand threw his bangs.

He picked up the crying baby and made cooing noises.

It was late.

Laura had already packed up and left the apartment complex staying in the house that was in the backyard of the complex. Ed was still scared to face the lady. After getting the book from Mustang he managed to avoid her for a full hour. Walking around trying to sort out your thoughts took up more time then he thought it would.

Arriving to the complex she started to bitch about chores. Then she handed him Alphonse and left. He didn't want to get close to anyone for this journey but he couldn't exactly pretend these people weren't important to him. Meaningless connections with people he barely knew. He trusted Havoc with his life in the last mission and had been let down slightly. And then there was Mustang and Laura.

Laura was probably the best person Ed knew. Yes, she was a bitch. But she also took care of Alphonse. She even looked after the wounds on Ed's body each time he returned from a mission. She would smile and look at him the same way his mother looked at him. His throat would clench painfully and his heart drummed rapidly.

He would play it off and laugh. Then seek refuge in his bedroom. Laura was the only who knew about his illness and didn't bother to tell him anything. And even though she mentioned he was an idiot about 5 times a day, she believed he could fulfill his goal.

She didn't question what he was trying to do or why he was all by himself. She was his anchor and it made him appreciate her even more. He laid Alphonse back onto the bed before laying down himself. He ran a hand threw Alphonse's hair as he dropped his head on the pillow. Al had fallen asleep again and was more content now that Ed was with him.

Laura reminded him of his mom all over again.

Then there was Mustang.

Ed grimaced at the thought. Mustang was a sarcastic, idiotic, dipshit. He was always there to make Ed feel like a child and it pissed him off. Mustang was nothing but a nuisance. But Mustang was the reason why Ed was in the military in the first place. Mustang didn't ask about Ed's goals either. They were hanging together by a simple deal of Equivalent exchange. Ed will find his father and Mustang will become Fuhrer.

Ed never thought about asking Mustang why he wanted to become Fuhrer. But now that he thought about it, Mustang never asked Ed why he wanted to find his father so bad. Mustang didn't care. He kept pushing Ed forward and towards his goal. And it made Ed feel special.

Mustang was like Laura.

They both didn't like the thought of him being in the military but they still encouraged him. Mustang had a different way of showing it but Ed knew it was still there. He closed his eyes forgetting about his current report in the kitchen as he felt his breathing even slightly.

He appreciated Mustang even though he would never admit it.

* * *

><p>"You were looking for me just to give me a…?" Ed broke off as his golden eyes gazed at the object Fuery was holding in front of him. Ed had escaped to the library about 2 days after Mustang gave him the book. He had finished reading it and was currently decoding it to meet Mustang's expectations.<p>

Fuery peeked at him with a frown.

"It's a baby carrier. I was thinking about how you went to Liore with Alphonse and you couldn't fight because you were carrying him." Ed quirked his eyebrow now interested in what Fuery was telling him. Fuery was more nervous than the whole lot in Mustang's office. He was also the most compassionate.

"Why do you have a baby carrier?" Ed didn't mean to ask the question but it slipped out without his permission. Fuery blushed as he set it onto the desk and frowned at Ed.

"I have 6 older sisters. They used this thing when they did laundry. I thought it might be useful."

Ed put his book and pen down as he turned in his seat to face Fuery and the strange device.

"How so?" Fuery smiled and grabbed it and pointed to the place where he assumed a baby could be seated.

"You put the baby into this area and you secure him in place with the buckles here! Then you put it either on your back or on your front. It depends on how you want to carry the baby." He explained as Ed stared at the white carrier with slight interest.

"But why am I going to put Al in there? I want to keep him away from danger." Ed explained as he shrugged at Fuery. Fuery frowned and set it down on the table.

"It's a suggestion! I know how hard it can be to find a baby sitter for a kid and thought you'd want to check it out. You don't have to use it if you don't want to…" Fuery turned pink at his outburst and then nodded and excused himself. Ed turned back to the device and picked up a pencil as he poked it.

"He was nice enough to bring it to me…" Ed whispered to himself as he leaned his chin on the table and tapped his fingers against the wood.

"I guess I might as well give it a try…"

* * *

><p>Edward gazed at the buckles before frowning in distaste. The carrier was to weak. If Ed ran and attacked people the material wouldn't hold Alphonse in place. He reached over to his bed and tugged on the sheet. He placed it on the device before he clapped his hands and added a few more harnesses into the carrying device. He heard a cry of displeasure which he chose to ignore. He looked over the white device while scratching his chin.<p>

Before he could clap and make the device a black color something collided with his head.

He flipped around to see Alphonse leaning on the side of his pin with a pout. Edward looked down at the rattle Al had thrown at him.

"Little smartass." Ed growled while Alphonse continued to pout and cry out in displeasure. He turned back to his work and decided Al could wait for a few moments. Al couldn't stand without help yet and was able to use the pin to hold his body upright. Edward didn't want the kid to start walking yet.

He was glad he had a few more months before he would be able to do that. He clapped his hands and mixed the color of the floor into the white device. He smirked satisfied.

Until another hard toy hit his head again.

He huffed and glared at Alphonse who was giving him his own glare.

"You're really pushing it today!" Ed exclaimed as he reached over and pinched the babies cheek.

Alphonse cried out with a frown before trying to tug his brother away. A knock on his door made him jump slightly. He released Alphonse and got up. He sent a warning glance to the brunette boy while he went to open the door. It wasn't that far away.

He opened the door expecting to see Laura but instead he was met with the face of Fuery. The shy man blushed before giving Ed a sharp salute.

"Colonel Mustang wants you to report straight to a crime scene. He fears there was an Alchemist involved in the murder!" Edward blinked in surprise.

"What? But Alphonse!" He never got to finish before he remembered the device Fuery gave him. Edward looked up at the ceiling thinking 'why me?'

"Understood Wait for me in the lobby and I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>Mustang leaned on the wall his arms crossed over his chest. He was certain it was an alchemist causing the problems in Central. He could probably handle the alchemist without any problems but he then realized that he had no idea where the alchemist was. The Alchemist was smart enough to not leave a trail.<p>

So he turned to Fullmetal.

The boy was a genius and he found it easy to bounce ideas off of the blonde. Looking up he saw Fuery leading the blonde boy. Edward was wearing his trade mark outfit except for something attached to his shoulders. Roy cocked an eyebrow as he walked over and intercepted them.

"What are you carrying, Fullmetal?" Ed looked up at Mustang and glowered.

"I'm carrying Alphonse. Laura went out to do some stuff and left me alone for the night. I didn't have anyone else to watch him." Mustang sighed rubbing his eyes before turning to try and fine Havoc. He could leave Al there and then take Ed with him to attack the Alchemist.

Except they never got the chance to.

An explosion caused people to cry out. Ed and Roy covered their faces with their arms as they tried to stay in place. Edward peeked threw his arms first to see a building had been demolished. There was a fire and military officials were crying out obviously shocked or hurt.

Eds eyes then zoned in on the person running down the street. Ed cursed before he took off after the criminal. He heard Mustang call for him before he took off. The man he chased seemed to notice Edward because he threw a small black object towards Ed.

Edwards eyes widened as he realized what it was. He couldn't stop his body from touching the object and he cursed himself as he felt his heart stop beating for a quick moment.

**_SNAP!_**

Edwards body was thrown back by the force of the bomb. He gasped before he felt a pair of arms grab him from mid air catching him effortlessly. He stared wide eyed at the sight in front of him. Something canceled out the bomb.

Instead of killing Edward as it should have, it caused a small explosion that sent Edward hurtling backwards.

"Damn it, Fullmetal! You haven't had the briefing! We are dealing with an Alchemist that uses bomb devices! You need to be careful! You have Alphonse on your back!" Edward glowered at the fact Mustang had to help him. He patted the arm before running out of his arms.

"If we don't get a move on he will keep killing more people! Come on!" Edward exclaimed. Mustang sighed before following the young alchemist.

Edward managed to get himself onto the roof of a nearby building. Mustang glowered at the ladder Ed had made but went after the Alchemist. Ed walked on the roof carefully as Mustang kept up with him. Ed squinted his eyes and noticed someone going into an alley.

"There! We got him!" Mustang nodded and raised his hand to snap. It would keep the man from going farther. When he snapped he watched in shock as Edward slid off the roof and crash to the floor rather gracefully.

Roy really had to start teaching the boy the dangers of the world.

He jumped from a 2 story building.

Everyone with Common sense knew that would kill a person. But instead Ed landed on his auto mail leg. He seemed to wince slightly before going after the place Mustang had set up into flames. Roy rolled his eyes before finding a safer way to get down from the building.

In the alley way Ed was glaring at the man who was glowering at Ed.

"They sent a pipsqueak with a baby? This military is downright disappointing!" Edward really didn't care what the man said about the military. But he couldn't let the man go after he called him a pipsqueak.

Ed growled before jumping and landing a rather painful punch to the man's face. He felt satisfied at the crunch underneath his fist. But he failed to notice the bomb placed on the auto mail hand.

There was a snap which scared Ed since it was on his hand. He noticed the bomb and cursed as he flicked his hand. To his amazement the bomb slid off of his hand and onto the body underneath him. He felt Roy grab him and pull him back with force. There was another snap before an explosion reached Edward and Roy.

Ed shut his eyes and let the colonel drag him away. He didn't want to see what had happened. He didn't want to feel the empty hollow feeling. Edward opened his eyes slowly to meet the blue shoulder of Roy Mustang. Roy had pulled him out of the way and was now shielding him from the gruesome mess of the Alchemist. Ed swallowed bitterly feeling bile rise into his throat.

Fuck.

Roy grunted but hauled Ed up and lead him walked backwards to the safety of the street. Military personal was closing in on them.

"Fullmetal." Roy started and got the attention of Ed who gazed at Mustang wordlessly.

"I killed him didn't I? I put the bomb on him… Holy fuck!" Roy slapped Ed over the head startling the blonde.

"You didn't kill anyone. He did it to himself. You did it as reaction. He knew putting the bomb on you would kill him as well. This is what happens when Alchemists don't think about what they're doing." Ed took a few breaths to steady himself before releasing Mustang.

He grabbed the harnesses of the baby carrier and pulled his brother into sight.

Mustang and Edward looked at the baby in complete surprise when they realized Alphonse was asleep. Edward took a deep breath before laughing.

"Damn brat. You only sleep when you want to." Mustang looked at Ed and grimaced. He put a hand on Eds head, which made Edward blink in confusion.

"You're such a pain in the ass Fullmetal. Come on, we need to check in with the others." Ed frowned but decided not to fight he removed the buckles from the baby carrier and pulled his brother out. He hugged the baby to his chest as he walked away from the mess.

Mustang was right.

The bomb Alchemist caused his own death.

Edward had to believe that.

He had to.

Or else he wouldn't survive the night with the guilt.


	15. The First Signs of War

_**A/N: I am soooo**_** fucking sorry! My computer crashed and i had to get it fixed! SO i fixed it and managed to get all my files! But unfortunately i had to reinstall every program and couldn't open any of my files. Schools been hard but I'm finally back! If i ever stop updating for a long period of time check my profile and i will tell you the soonest i can update! Thank you so much for the past reviews and hopefully this chapter is satisfying cause i suck at life! I was supposed to update Lieben first but Grif said this needed to go up so thank Grif for the awesome idea of getting this up first? So please enjoy and forgive me! (Dx) Review please?**

* * *

><p>Edward had his bangs covering his face as he sat in Mustangs office the next morning. The office was oddly quiet and Ed was concentrating on breathing correctly. His lungs worked with the extra effort as he looked through his bangs to see everyone ignoring him.<p>

But he could see the silent concern in Riza's eyes. He hoped they didn't think it was because of the incident from last night. He was still feeling guilty about the death of the bomb alchemist but if Mustang said it wasn't his fault he was going to live with it.

He finally looked up before picking up his legs and wrapping his arms around them. He gave a look out the window and stared at it for a moment.

Something was going on with his father. What Mustang said had to be impossible. Ed frowned as he leaned his chin on his knees as he thought about different reasons of what happened.

Another Van Hoenheim?

It wasn't likely.

He wasn't going to get his answers from sitting around doing nothing.

What if he checked out Liore again? He'd have to ask Mustang again but he really could care less about that.

The book came to mind again. One of the main things he noticed about his father's work had to be the in between notes that said only privileged people would be able to read. Small notes with dates that stated numbers and about sins. He couldn't piece it together but he knew the numbers had to mean something. He looked at Havoc who was waving a pen around saying something about his lack of dates this week.

"I mean, have you seen how many dates the Colonel gets? He keeps them printed in that tiny little book for no damn reason?"

Roy looked up with an annoyed look and held up the small book he had been writing in. "Every Alchemist has to code their work Havoc. If our information fell into the wrong hands it could spell out chaos for us!"

Ed frowned looking away and trying to regain his train of thought.

What was it numbers?

Then his mind went blank for a full second as he realized the most obvious thing in the world.

He got up and ripped the pen out of Havocs hand and a paper from Riza's desk as he started to jot down numbers on the sheet of paper.

If he remembered correctly the numbers were all jumbled together on one sheet of paper. He spread them out in his mind and started to hook them together. After awhile the whole page had separate places of numbers.

"Do you know any of these dates?" He asked suddenly looking up to see Riza's concerned gaze. She frowned and leaned over and stared at the paper. Her eyes scanned it over before she froze her eyes turning hard.

"This date is the day State Alchemist were deployed to Ishbal as the final cause."

Havoc looked over as well. "This is the day we had that bad war at Drachma. When King Bradley just came to rule."

Wars? The dates had to do with wars?

"Whoa, that's a pretty interesting date." Breda commented pointing at what looked to be the oldest date ever. "That's the day Xerxes was wiped off the map. Its ancient history not something you forget easily."

Ed gave a nod as if he understood. In reality he had no idea what this had to do with his dad or sins and all that other crap. "Hey Colonel, can you do a favor for me?"

Roy was about to refuse when Edward placed the paper on his desk.

"Can you tell Mr. Hughes to look these dates up? I'm going to the library to look something up." He quickly turned and ran towards the door focusing on his goal. Roy called for him but he ignored him as he turned down the hall and crashed into a man.

"Geez, Sorry!" Ed called as he turned and ran and tugged his red coat on his shoulders. He failed to realize the man's blue eyes had turned purple for a few moments.

* * *

><p>Riza placed the cup of coffee on the desk before seeing Roy's curious gaze on her.<p>

"Is there something else you needed, sir?" Roy grabbed the cup taking a sip as he gave a quick nod.

"Ed managed to give us a list of wars in Amestris since it was created. Should I be worried or pleased?"

Riza picked up some folders walking to her desk as she answered him. "Something about the whole thing worries me. Most of these dates are around the military getting involved. Something doesn't feel right."

Roy flipped through another folder as he pondered on this for a moment. "Whatever it is we need to find out about it."

"What about the statement 'curiosity killed the cat?'"

Roy raised an eyebrow at her statement as smirked.

"That's an interesting thing to say Lieutenant, but I don't believe in that statement. If we weren't curious we wouldn't have been able to evolve." Riza suppressed an eye roll at the obvious comeback from Roy.

She knew him very well and knew everything he believed in. He was always going to be the man she would follow to the ends of the earth. And she would always be his body guard and even if she didn't know it she was his anchor.

"There's something else I wanted to ask you about. Edward never talked about his family and from the looks of it he adored his mother. Why do you think he wants to find his father?" Riza blinked and looked at him wondering if it was a rhetorical question or an actual question.

When she realized he was waiting for her to answer she did, "Edward hates his father. It's obvious to see the anger he has inside because of him. I don't know the situation but Ed wants something from him. He has a goal and he won't stop until he reaches it."

Roy leaned in his seat and started into her dark brown red eyes. "Do you think he will ever tell us the whole truth?"

She felt like a parent for a quick moment but ignored it. She sat down and rested her elbows on the desk staring at him closely. "Do we need to know? Edward is very independent and he has a hard time accepting help. With the way you keep jabbing jokes at him I doubt he will ever trust you."

Roy grimaced at her grabbing his coffee and taking a few gulps. Coffee tasted good at any hour of the day. The office was completely empty except for Roy and Riza (which he was glad for).

"He's my subordinate. If he wants to achieve his goal without the higher ups finding out he has to be straight forward with me."

Riza grabbed a pen and started to go through the files. "I think this has to do with Trust, Roy. If you aren't straightforward with him, he won't be straightforward with you."

He froze at the use of his first name and stared at her before looking away. "That kid is way too much trouble for me. But you do have a point."

She gave a small smile and looked at him in a teasing way. He rolled his eyes and shared a smile with her. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the room before he pushed it back and lifted the phone ready to get back to work.

* * *

><p>"A terrorist group in Central? How did they get past the defenses?" Edward asked as he huddled with Mustangs squad. He had stayed up late for the past day since discovering the dates. Fuery pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he gave a weak smile.<p>

"An Alchemist let them in from the inside. So stay vigilant." Roy said calmly as he looked at the warehouse they were to infiltrate. Roy looked at Ed who was frowning again.

"Fullmetal, I have a different task for you." Ed looked up surprised as Havoc reloaded his gun talking to Breda softly. Falman was staring at the building without talking looking serious.

"I want you to go up with Riza and give her back up if something comes up. If she tries to save our neck and gets herself hurt…" He trailed off and Ed nodded and looked up where Riza was hidden on the roof of the worn out building beside them.

He was careful as he scaled the side of the building and made it to the top where Riza was covered by a grey tarp. She didn't acknowledge him, she just started to bark orders, "Get down and hide behind that box. Make sure no one else is able to come up here."

Ed nodded quickly while kneeling against the box and staring at her. He liked Riza but never actually got the privilege of actually working with her.

"It started."

At that statement Ed heard the snap along with a blast. Gun shots rang out soon afterwards. He shuddered at the thought but looked up at the sky letting out a puff of air as Hawkeye took a few shots herself.

He didn't notice the figure in the sky because of the poor lighting. When he finally realized it was a person coming to attack he jumped up grabbing Riza's shoulder and hauling her with his auto mail arm out of the way.

Riza gasped surprised Ed had the guts to move her but after seeing the man demolish the area where she had once been she ignored it.

"Shit!" Ed exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the rest of the rotting roof gave off.

They fell ungracefully to the floor with Ed as padding.

Ed groaned as Riza dropped her gun and grabbed the pistol on her waist moving quickly as she shot at her new enemy. Ed got up quickly realizing the situation and clapping his hands soon after. The blade tore through his glove in a matter of seconds as he jumped up swiping at the man who he could now see.

He knew in an instant the man wasn't human.

He was a chimera.

A pang of pain went through his heart as he jumped avoiding the chimeras angry fist.

"Edward! Get down!" Riza cried making the blonde Alchemist drop down to the floor almost immediately. The chimera was hit with a round of bullets as Ed rolled out of the way. He'd have to thank his mechanic for the good reaction time. He looked behind him in time to see the chimera pick up a crate and throw it at him.

Riza saw Edward's surprised gaze before the box collided with him painfully. She winced and got up ready to take the chimera out. He let out a roar before grabbing Riza by the neck and forcing her to the ground. She cried out her vision swimming as she dropped her guns and grabbed the hand on her throat glaring at the creature.

She couldn't breathe.

She gasped closing her eyes and trying to stop the animal from suffocating her. When her mind started to spin from lack of oxygen she heard a large crash and the chimera thrown away from her. She sucked in painful breath of air as she coughed it out. She sat up blinking her watery eyes to see Edward stepping over her looking a little menacing.

"Ed?" She choked out seeing the gun in Eds left hand. He was left handed?

"Son of a bitch." Ed growled raising the gun and shooting the animal in the head. Riza tried getting up but failed when she realized her legs were tied to the floor. She realized Ed pinned her to the floor.

"She was your damn target! Someone wouldn't keep trying to endanger someone by accident. You just needed to get me out of the way." The animal gave a cry as Ed tossed the gun and pulled another out from under his coat. "I hate guns. I really do. At least with Alchemy your not sure if you killed someone or not, but guns are a one hit K.O. Damn you for making me use them."

The monster fell on its knees as Riza felt a cry tear out of her throat.

She didn't want Ed to kill.

She didn't want him to see the horrors she had seen in Ishbal.

Ed raised the gun in the air and let one shot out in the air as a whole line of crates came crashing down on the chimera and knocking it unconscious. He tossed the gun aside and sighed before turning back to Riza who looked relieved. Ed smiled softly at her and clapped his hands releasing her.

"I made a promise, as if I'd let you die." She sighed and looked at him before smiling and taking the hand he had offered her.

* * *

><p>Laura hated when Ed worked late.<p>

She did worry about the runt sometimes. Plus he was also a good source of entertainment. She was currently bored out of her mind. Alphonse was asleep and everyone was in their rooms doing something productive. The doors banged open and she looked up surprised as she saw it was Edward. She smiled at him and his golden eyes focused on her.

"Good to see you back in one piece, Ed." Ed frowned and strutted over.

"It was nothing, where's Alphonse?" She shook her head and got up about to walk with him upstairs when the phone started to ring.

"He just fell asleep so be quiet please." Ed waved at her and smirked as he walked up the stairs quickly. She frowned wondering if something was wrong with him. He didn't use one curse word in any of his sentences. Usually he had a lot to complain about the general right after a mission.

She picked up the phone and smiled shaking her head at the thought of Ed not using any profanity words.

"Hello, Laura speaking."

"Hey Laura! It's Ed."

She froze as she got ready to yell at the prank phone caller.

"Anyways I'm working late tonight. Stupid Fucking Mustang is keeping me for a meeting or something. Fuhrer wants to talk about the mission! Sorry!"

This was Ed.

She looked up the stairs where she had just seen Ed leave to. "I'm in one piece so don't worry!"

"Ed I have to go!" She exclaimed in a rush about to hang up.

Someone was upstairs with Alphonse. Someone that wasn't Ed but looked just like him.

"Laura? What's wrong?" She slammed the phone down and started to run. Alphonse's crying made her go faster as her heartbeat sped up painfully.

In the doorway of the room belonging to Ed was the imposter.

"I did not expect the brat to call you." Ed looked back his eyes glowing with a deep hate as his mouth twisted into a manic type of grin. "I was so close to getting this mission over and done with. But I guess we can improvise." In a flash of red light Edwards hair was turned a black green color the skin turning chalky pale. The figure grew a few inches more taller as the outfit changed into a skimpy outfit. The teenage boy(?) smirked at her as he pushed strands of black green hair back showing the headband on his forehead.

She stared into purple slit eyes as he leaned on one leg cocking his hip to the side.

"What the hell are you?" She exclaimed her hands clenching in fists. The figure smirked and pulled a gun out of practically thin air as he looked at it adoringly.

"I'm Envy, if you're asking for my name. I don't know what you humans call me but I could care less." He pointed it at her and saw her reaction and smirked in delight.

"I was sent to kill the baby but you're in the way. Edward should have known better then to get attached to you humans. What a bore you are. You all waste your lives doing nothing but reproduce. Ugh, it's tiring for me." He cocked the gun and saw her glare about to take action.

"I really don't want to fight. Father won't get mad if I leave the baby alive for a little while. I just need something to break Ed. You will do just fine." Before she could get a move on him his appearance changed. The skin grew darker and his outfit changed into a waiters outfit. When the light stopped she looked into the dark brown eyes of her son. Her arms fell slack at the face as she froze her heart breaking.

"Evan?" Envy gave a small smile and sighed.

"Humans. So stupid." He fired the gun and watched her body shake at the impact.

Her eyes were wide as she tumbled on her legs. She fell back not trying to stop the fall as her heart beat painfully. She felt the pain and her vision blurred as she looked at Envy who stared at her with her sons face. She opened her mouth to speak but blood clogged her throat as she blinked and realized this was the end. She hanged onto the image of her son as she thought of Ed and Alphonse. **_Ed, I'm so sorry_…**

and she let the darkness take her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll update soon hopefully! Anyways i'm thinking about writing a HpxFma fanfiction but i was going to add OCs and i'd have to reread the book i want to do it on so i probably won't do it but i'd be happy if you could give me feedback! :) also about this story I know where i'm going with it which is such a relief for me :) we are nowhere near the end so expect more! HURAAH!**


	16. Letting it out

**A/N: hello! :D here is chapter 16! sorry about how short it is and the time skips but it's neccesary and i need to get this out before i move onto the different stuff! Anyways enjoy chapter 16! Review please :) Any questions feel free to ask!**

* * *

><p>Maes covered his mouth with his hand and looked around the dimly lit hallway with a grim face. He saw the faces of the people who lived in the apartment complex looking shocked. They said a boy with brown hair jumped out the window before anyone could get a jump on him. Maes walked into the room that belonged to the youngest Alchemist in the state.<p>

It was a small room and slightly messy. Books and baby items were thrown around in a rushed manner. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he reached over and started to empty the drawers. All the clothes were baby clothes.

The baby they found in the apartment was currently being tended to by the paramedics. Maes would grab him and leave after he finished packing Edwards items. He found the suitcase Ed had in the corner of the room with all of Edwards clothing as he started to empty out the room.

Once everything was safely put away he grabbed the diaper bag Ed made (With the baby carrier and many things he collected over time) and the suitcase and started to walk out of the room. Passing the main counter he realized there was some pictures on the wall.

Many were of the manager with a few old friends. One was with her and a men hugging as if they were in love. A waitress boy and then Edward and Alphonse. Maes grabbed the ones of the brothers not wanting to leave any trace of them there was he stuffed them into his breast pocket then, for some reason, he placed the one with the waitress child in his pocket.

Out side he placed the traveling luggage into the back seat and then turned to the paramedics who were checking over the crying babies health. He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned against the car as he felt his stomach knot with guilt. He had to pick up Ed.

He had to tell Ed.

* * *

><p>"Maes is waiting for you out front." Mustang commented while taking off his military top.<p>

Ed gave a sigh rubbing his forearm. "What for? I can get home on my own."

Mustang shrugged. "He said it was important. He sounded a little off so don't give him a hard time, alright?"

Ed rolled his eyes and sat down on Mustangs couch. "That meeting was pure bogus. We didn't even need to go! They could have waited for us to give in our reports." Ed commented dryly.

Roy stopped moving, thinking as he looked over at Edward. "You're right. They never tell us to go in unless it's a top priority mission."

Ed stared at the roof and chewed on the inside of his cheek. Something didn't feel right. "Do you think they were trying to keep us busy?" Ed said suddenly out of curiosity.

Roy gave him a look making the blonde shrug.

"I'm just saying. You found it odd. I found it odd. It could be possible."

"The military isn't corrupt, Fullmetal." Roy ground out.

It felt funny to say it out loud. Ed looked away for a small moment before speaking again. "Then why are you trying to change it?" Roy leaned back on his desk and stared at Edward for a very long time.

"It was a promise. A promise to myself and Maes. I'm not a man that goes back on my word."

Ed frowned and looked at Roy some more before getting to his feet and shrugging. "I don't really care. As long as I find that old bastard and you get to do what you need to do. Once the debts repaid you can do what you want." Edward walked to the door and stopped half way before looking over his shoulder and grinned at Mustang. "Funny, I never thought someone who was as old as my grandpa would become Fuhrer."

There was a snap as Ed dashed out of the room laughing as he heard Roy's screams of "FULLMETAL!" He pulled his braid over his shoulder putting out the end when he realized Mustang had lit it on fire. He got to the front entrance of the military headquarters and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the starry sky.

His hands were still shaking from the earlier experience with Riza's guns. He clenched them staring at the ground as he slowed his pace. He almost killed the chimera. He almost killed someone.

He never wanted to take a life.

It went against everything he believed in. He swallowed shaking his heads of the thoughts as he realized Hughes was sitting in one of the cars and not staring at Edward who was making his way over slowly.

He could put this behind him too. Now wasn't the time to dwell over this. Maybe he'd ask Laura about it later when he got home. He stopped walking at the thought. He rubbed his face a smile taking form of his lips. Home with Laura and Alphonse. It made him feel at ease. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the window of the car watching Hughes jump and stare at Ed with cold eyes.

Ed took in a sharp intake of breath as he waved wondering what happened to make the cheerful Hughes look so serious. Ed opened the door to the passenger side and climbed in smiling at Hughes softly.

"Hey Mr. Hughes! What's going on?" Hughes was silent as he pulled the car out of brake and looked at him with a sour look.

"Put your seatbelt on." Something was wrong.

Ed knew as much.

Hughes was never this way with Ed. Hughes wasn't like this with anyone actually. He usually smiled and showed pictures of his wife and his daughter to cover up any tension in a room. Well at least that's why Ed thought he did it. Once he was buckled in Hughes took off not breathing a word as he started to drive down away from Central Headquarters.

The weird feeling in his stomach grew tighter as he looked out the window.

"Edward, you're coming to live with me and Gracia for a little while."

Ed whipped around to stare at Hughes with a scowl on his face.

"

No thanks! I got a place to stay thank you very much." He prayed Hughes wasn't trying to make a jab at him being a kid again. If he was Ed was going to jump him. He didn't care if it was Mr. Hughes, he was still going to do it.

"Ed, that's not it." Hughes gave a laugh that made Eds stomach turn painfully again. Hughes took a deep breath not sure how to break the news to Edward. "Your home is currently a crime scene, I took Alphonse to Gracia."

Crime scene?

"Crap, did one of the guys get caught? I told them not to do that shit in there! But why did you take Alphonse to Gracia? Laura could've taken care of him without a problem. I asked her to take care of him." Ed said crossing his arms over his chest.

Hughes felt his mouth go dry as he felt the guilt in his stomach tighten as he stared into Eds confused golden eyes. He hated pulling band aids off of his daughter when she cut herself. He would rub it and kiss the top of her forehead to stop her from crying. He closed his eyes decided to go out and say it, like ripping a band aid off.

"Edward, Laura's been shot. We were called in because someone shot her and killed her… Ed, Laura is dead."

* * *

><p>The first time his home was destroyed it was because of a nasty sickness. His mother was a beautiful person and no matter how tired she was she would stay by his side and help him through his auto mail surgery. When his mom died his heart felt trampled on. His throat felt tight and hot tears pushed against his eyelids. He remembered his childhood friend and mechanic hugging him saying all these things about not crying for the dead, that it only makes them sad.<p>

Ed told her to piss off.

His heart closed up as he watched them bury his mother. As the month after her death passed he felt resentment. He hated his father. His father walked out on them and only came when it was necessary. He got his mother pregnant and took off. He didn't bother to come to her funeral.

Ed hated him.

Ed wanted to punch him and scream at him. Wanted to ask him what was so important that he had to walk out on his family. What was more important than Trisha? What was more important than the love his life? He felt bitter resentment at the man he once called father. Of course he never let anyone see these emotions. All the anger stayed bottled up.

When he met his father again he would hurt him till there was no tomorrow. He always fought that voice that said he really wanted to be comforted. Comforted by a person who understood what he felt. Childish dreams. He killed that little voice forcing it to be afraid to ever talk again.

But this time his home was shattered into tiny itty bitty pieces. No one would hug him like Winry did. No one was going to tell him anything. And as he sat by the door to the room Hughes gave him he felt resentment. Not at his father.

No, at himself.

He put his hands to his ears and grit his teeth, forcing the tears to stay put. He wasn't going to cry. Crying wouldn't make Laura happy. His throat tightened to the point where he was gasping. His chest heaved up and down as he kept in a scream. It was his fault. He got close to her and she was dead.

Laura was his anchor.

Laura was the only person keeping him upright. And she was gone. He felt his head spin as he shook his head back and forth. She was gone. Just like his mother. This time there was no one to blame but himself. He choked on the sob he refused to let out of his throat as he kneeled over and buried his fingers into the carpet. He wasn't there to protect her.

He let her down.

Don't get close to anyone. That's what he told himself when he first left the Rockbell home. She didn't deserve to die. She should have lived. It was his entire fault. He clenched his left arm with his auto mail tightly, closing his eyes as he felt pain rip through his arm.

He wasn't ripping skin but he was pretty sure it was going to be bruised tomorrow. He leaned forward until his forehead touched the carpet as he tried to breathe.

She was dead.

* * *

><p>The funeral wasn't any better. There wasn't a service. They only lowered the casket and buried her saying prayer as a sign of respect. Ed and the Hughes family were the only ones who went. Alphonse was currently in Gracia's arms. Ed couldn't even stare at his little brother without feeling the hate at himself deepen.<p>

He stared at the new tomb stone his hands clenching into tight fists as he lent down on one knee and sucked in a deep breath. He lowered his forehead to dry stone and then stood up. Gracia's green eyes looked concerned.

But he looked away.

On his own, everything would be fine.

Gracia recognized the look in the blondes eyes as she shoved Alphonse into Maes arms and wrapping her arms around Eds shoulders pulling him close to her body. "It won't get better if you keep it in Edward." She whispered softly into his ear. Ed closed his eyes his hands clenching again as memories of his mother came again.

Let me go… Don't do this! Please don't!

"Let it out." Her voice was soft and commanding.

It was 3 words that made him tremble. 3 words that reminded him of his mom who told him to let it out when his kitten died when he was 5. It was the unspoken words Laura told him when she forced him to spill what was on his mind.

He knees felt weak as he sucked in a breath and grabbed the warm arms of Gracia Hughes.

"Don't be scared, Edward. I'm here."

She understood.

His heart beat loudly as tears pressed against his eye lids again. He jerked free from Gracia and stared into her stunned green eyes. But then the stubborn side of the kind lady he knew showed as she stood her ground. But she didn't need to do anything as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

He shook before he started to cry. She smiled sadly wrapping her arms around him and rubbed his back. Maes looked away tears in his own eyes as he rocked Alphonse.

What did they hope to accomplish by letting a child into the military?

* * *

><p>Riza sighed as she clutched the folders closer to her chest. It had been a week since the death of Ed's closest friend. At least that's what Riza thought. Ed hadn't come to work and Roy hadn't spoken a word about the visit he took to the Hughes household. He just said Ed would come back when he was ready.<p>

Riza shook her head and looked out the window of the hallway wondering who would have killed a lady like Laura. From the reports Laura wasn't that bad of a person. She looked after Edward and Alphonse which is more than anyone in her squad can say.

She leaned against the wall and stared at the cloudy sky remembering what an old friend had told her,_ 'Your soft side isn't your weakness, and it's your strongest weapon.'_

She looked at the floor and pushed a piece of her blonde bangs behind her ear before straightening up and walking to Mustangs office. When she joined Mustangs crew back after the Ishbal rebellion she had acted cold and cruel refusing to show her weak side. But he had changed all that. He taught her the difference between being feared and being respected. Something she had passed onto Mustang.

Opening the door to the office she realized Edward was standing by Roy's desk talking to him privately. Roy hadn't noticed her and was currently standing talking in hushed whispers. Roy reached over and rubbed the top of Ed's head giving a weak smile. She knocked on the door startling both of the Alchemist's who immediately jumped away from each other.

"I have the reports ready is there anything else you needed, sir?" Roy shook his head and cleared his throat focusing on Edward.

"What do you plan to do?" Riza wasn't sure what conversation she was walking into. But Ed faced the doorway not glaring at her but glaring into nothing as he tossed his red jacket to the couch. His eyes glowed with a fury she couldn't place.

"I'm going to find who did this to her. And I'm going to kill them."

* * *

><p><strong>Horray? :D sorry i had to do that but it wasn't avoidable sorry! Dx lol anyways hope you enjoyed and follow me for notices on my stories?<strong> (_metalangeljenn_) - yay? :D_


	17. Just a Kid

**A/N: I am soo sorry for not updating! I've had writers block and got a new puppy:3 his name is Fred. Anyways thanks for reviewing if you did and i hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to continue and update as fast as i can! Enjoy! and my twitter will have a few updates. My username is on my profile:) BTw for any one interested the scene with Roy and Edward had two versions but the other one wasn't able to come up:0 sucks but ehh. Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>He wouldn't stop crying.<p>

Ed was exhausted and was currently rocking Alphonse on his shoulder while trying to finish the report for Mustang. Gracia had taken Elysia out to buy groceries and Hughes was currently at work. So Ed was by himself today. He was glad he was finally given some air to breathe.

Ever since the episode at the graveyard, Gracia and Maes were practically breathing down his neck.

"Damn Alphonse! What is wrong with you today?" He set the pencil down and pulled his brother into his arms, cradling him while checking him over. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Alphonse. Al was fine a few hours ago playing on the floor without a care in the world.

Then he started crying and wouldn't stop. Ed already checked his diaper and fed him. There wasn't anything else to blame his crying on. Ed sighed and laid Al's check on his shoulder and rubbed his back.

"You need a nap." He swayed while walking and rocked Alphonse while looking at the alarm clock that was on the nightstand. He had a few hours before Mustang would call him for progress. Edward was working his hardest in trying to produce something for Mustang.

He already explained the reasons behind the dates. The day Roy came over to check up on him they sat down and actually talked. Ed didn't curse or insult Mustang and Mustang didn't tease him about his height. It was awkward but Ed was serious about finding out what had happened that day in the apartments. He closed his eyes and smiled at the fact Al's was now crying softly.

There was ringing from downstairs and he cursed quickening his pace to get down in time. He picked up the phone looking out the window in case it was for Gracia.

"Hughes residence, Edward Elric speaking." He stuck the phone in between his left shoulder and ear while rubbing Al's back trying to get him to stop crying and fall asleep.

"Hey Ed! It's Hughes!" Ed smirked softly knowing Hughes was trying to evade work yet again.

"Sorry Mr. Hughes, Gracia and Elysia are at the store right now." He commented dryly as the man on the other end chuckled.

"Good, I want to tell you I went through every single date on that list you gave us. I have a stack of files at my desk on every single date. Some of this stuff isn't pretty; I'll take it home to you." Ed's eyes glistened as he looked out the window again. It was barely 12 in the afternoon.

He couldn't wait that long.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." With that Edward hung up and went to find his jacket.

* * *

><p><em>"You idiot, I told you to stop holding it so tightly." Laura chided as she wrapped up Edwards bleeding palm. The blonde had a frown on his face while she continued to call him an idiot.<em>

_ "Sometimes I wonder how you manage to stay alive. You're so accident prone." He couldn't deny that. Ever since he was a child he really hadn't been able to keep his balance and it usually resulted in scrapes, bruises, and cuts. When he trained under his teacher Izumi she had been rough and he was constantly bruised or hurt in some place. _

_After she tied the ribbon she smiled and rubbed the top of his head. "Go get Alphonse something to eat while I finish up here." She started to walk back to the kitchen when he felt his heart thump painfully. _

_"Laura! Don't!" He said extending his hand to her as she walked through the door. He walked slowly feeling his throat squeeze. He put his hand on the door knob and twisted pushing it open with all his might. _

_"Laura?" _

_Her body was on the floor her eyes wide and vacant blood spilling on the floor. He felt his heart drop and his stomach twist into a knot as the blood reached his feet snapping him back into reality._

**Edward sat upright in bed sweat pouring down his forehead as tears prickled in his eyes. He didn't recognize the dark room and clapped his hands ready to transform his arm into a blade until his mind commanded him to stop. His hands fell to his sides as he took in a shuddering breath and fell back onto the pillow.**

** His hair was damp tangled. He closed his eyes before resting his metal arm on his forehead enjoying the feel of the metal. He opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling trying to block out the images of his dream. He could deal with this.**

** It was just another nightmare. Ever since her death his nightmares were getting more vivid. He rubbed his forehead closing his eyes. Maybe he could ask Gracia if there was something he could eat to stop nightmares.**

** A whimper made his eyes snap open as he looked to the side of his bed where Alphonse was laying on the portable crib Hughes and Gracia set up for him. Ed grumbled some profanities but decided there was no way he was going to be able to sleep anyways.**

**He kicked off the covers off the bed and walked to the crib looking at Alphonse who was crying now. He picked up the baby rocking him before walking to his door and opening it. He was pretty sure Al wanted a bottle to help him sleep. **

**Maybe he could steal that pack of cookies Elysia hid in the bottom drawer. But he was pretty sure Gracia saw and threw it away. This family was all about healthy foods something Ed despised. But he was starting to learn how to live with it. Once in the kitchen he placed Al into his metal grip and started to make a bottle. **

**He was getting pretty talented in making bottles with one hand, especially since it was his left. He didn't feel up to heating a bottle with Alchemy so he started the stove and put the bottle of formula milk in the pot letting it boil in water. **

**Once he finished he found the cookies Gracia bought for Alphonse and sat down beside the cabinets and put Al down as he handed the now wide awake baby a cookie. Al munched on the cookie not paying attention to his older brother. Ed rubbed his face and stared at the fridge. **

**He was doing better now. He managed to get everything in order after her death. He still thought about her every day. It was the small things that would make him smile. Every time he did chores he would remember Laura bitching at him. **

**But every time he thought about her he would find himself furious. He wanted to find who killed and he wanted to make them pay severely. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and bit his bottom lip trying to keep in a growl. Mustang had told him he would help Edward search for anything he needed. Edward did feel slightly bad for not being completely honest with the Colonel. **

**But he didn't want to risk the Colonel telling him no and shutting him out of the archives. He wanted to find her killer and he felt completely selfish because of it. He wanted to kill her killer to give himself closure. He wasn't doing it because it had to do with him or his brother. **

**He was doing out of his own free gain. He wanted revenge and he wanted it badly. He buried his face in his knees as he laughed at his thoughts. He really was an idiot. He remembered his teacher lecturing him about Revenge. Once someone died they were dead and there was nothing you did to bring them back.**

** She told him to stop acting like a child. **

**He thought he had grown up when his mom died but he realized he hadn't changed. He was still the same kid who cried when he fell down a tree or got teased by the kids at school.**

**When he entered the military he thought he had been prepared for everything and he was starting to see how wrong he was. He was still an immature brat that didn't understand anything. **

**"I'm such an idiot." He mumbled to himself as he took in a deep breath. "I really haven't grown at all. I'm just a kid." **

**With the words out in the open he felt the weight of them fall on his shoulders again. He was a child who ran away from home and got a very harmless young lady killed (She wasn't exactly harmless but he wasn't about to say anything about that now). **

**"I never thought I'd see the day Edward Elric admitted to being a kid." Ed jumped looking up in surprise to see Maes standing in the doorway of the kitchen a smile planted on his face. Ed didn't have the strength to glower at the older man so he settled on pouting and laying his chin on his knees. **

**Maes shuffled over to him before taking a seat on the floor beside him. Alphonse was currently gurgling happily while stuffing another cookie in his mouth.**

**"What are you doing down here?" Ed asked softly as Maes looked at him with an amused grin.**

** "Gracia asked me to get a glass of water for Elysia. I didn't expect you to be up so early." Ed leaned his chin on his knees again before he let them fall into a comfortable silence. **

**"Ed, I don't know what has you so upset but is it really so bad to be a kid?" Ed blinked looking at Maes in confusion before the man continued.**

** "Ever since I met you I never thought of you as anything else but a kid. You're a stubborn hot headed brat and you have a good heart. You fight for what you believe in and you have the ability to protect the ones you care about." Maes gave the ground a thoughtful look before he looked up and met Edwards wide golden eyes. "If you don't want to be a kid, then okay. But when you start to call yourself an idiot because you're a kid then something's wrong. The Edward Elric I know wouldn't call himself an idiot because he realized he was a kid. No." Maes smirked when Ed blushed softly at the praise Maes was telling him.**

**"Edward Elric would get up and kick Mustang out of his chair and demand to get the information he needed to find his goal. He wouldn't let anyone call him a kid because he acted like a kid sometimes. He'd beat that man to a pulp and then act like nothing happened. The Edward Elric I know wouldn't be sulking in the floor of a kitchen because he had a bad dream." Maes shook his head and gave Edward a soft fatherly look. **

**It was the same look Roy wore when he was tired of dealing with Edward sometimes.**

** "No, the Edward Elric I know would bounce back up and tell the world to, pardon my language, fuck itself." Ed looked away a smile on his face as he lowered his arms from his legs and took a deep breath. **

**"I get the point Mr. Hughes." He muttered under his breath glowering at Maes who was chuckling. Ed got to his feet silently and tucked a piece of his golden hair behind his ear.**

** "I won't let it bring me down. You're right. I should beat people into pulps for calling me a kid." Maes paled significantly at Edward's words as a mischievous grin lit Edwards face. Edward faced the pot of boiling water as Maes caught his breath.**

** "Glad to see you back." Maes said as he rubbed the top of Edwards head making the blonde glare at him. **

**Edward didn't say anything as he shut the stove and bent down to pick up Alphonse. He didn't realize until the morning that Hughes never picked up the glass of water he was supposed to get for Elysia.**

* * *

><p>"Did you really have to come?" Hughes asked while rubbing the back of his head. Edward had just arrived wearing Alphonse on his back thanks to Fuery's child carrier.<p>

"Of course! I don't have anything better to do and this is what I wanted to know to begin with." He picked up the first folder on the stack and realized it was a very old file.

"Can I even take these with me?" He asked while flipping through it quickly.

"No, but it won't look suspicious since there's a copy of all these files in the archives. I was planning to get them out later tonight." Hughes said truthfully as Edward put his hands on his hips and thought.

"Well it isn't going to easy but I might have a way to pull this off. Pass me that coat and a few books."

Hughes had managed to give Edward a whole stack of books and his coat. He managed to create a large bag and stripped the books by transferring the words. It was easy to do and he was pretty sure he had never seen Hughes so amazed.

He managed to put the last book into his bag when the door opened startling Edward and Hughes who were afraid of being caught in the act. From the way the man held himself it was obvious he wasn't a nice guy. He looked huge and had narrowed black eyes.

"General." Maes said saluting the man as Edward blinked saluted to the man even if he was off duty. The man gave him a cold stare and Ed tried to keep a scowl from showing on his face.

"At ease. I've come for the files I requested." Ed shuffled out of the way as Maes continued to keep up with the general. Ed didn't know who he was and he didn't want to find out. He picked up the bag ready to send a glance to Maes but instead caught the fierce stare of the General.

"You are Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, correct?" Ed blinked before giving a nod. The General's eyes lingered on the bag Edward had in his right hand.

"Might I ask what you have in there, Major?" He asked suspiciously as Edward made sure to glower at the man before putting on a wide grin and setting the bag on the floor.

"I asked Major Hughes to put some Alchemy books together for me. I've been researching on some subjects I've been interested in!" he put in some cheer into his words but let the dangerous glint in his eyes show.

"Mind if I check, Fullmetal?" Ed shrugged and opened the bag watching as the General pulled out a book and read the cover. When he didn't find anything suspicious he put it back into the bag.

_I'm not an idiot_, Edward thought while looking away smugly. _I made sure to pick all the books related to Alchemy to copy the records onto._

He also put the folders on Maes desk to look like he had been working on them. "Very well. I hope to see a detailed report on these studies of yours, Fullmetal."

He gave a nod to Edward who smiled stupidly to pull on a façade.

"Of course!" with that he slipped out of the room and smirked inside at Maes who sent him a wink. With all the books and files in his care he set out to return to the Hughes residence and get to work.

* * *

><p><strong>"Welcome Roy!" Gracia said joyfully as Ed looked up from his desk. He had been working on some research when he realized someone had entered the household. He almost growled when he heard the voice of the Colonel. <strong>

**He put his pencil down and rubbed his eyes trying to look a little decent. He peered at the clock on the nightstand and frowned realizing it was dinner time. Roy was going to stay for dinner. He sighed and laid his forehead on the desk wondering what the Colonel wanted from him now. **

**"Edward! Come down please!" It was Gracia and he glowered at the desk before getting up and grabbing a rubber band from his bed. His hair was currently down and he didn't want the colonel to see him dressed like he was. **

**Even though he usually wore his hair up he liked to wear it down whenever he was doing something interesting. He usually put it into a pony tail when it started to slap him in the face. He arrived downstairs to see Gracia smiling and pointing to the living room. **

**Walking into the room Mustang looked up from staring at the ground and looked Ed over a smirk on his face. **

**"Well, don't you look like crap." Edward ground his teeth and went to sit down on the couch in front of the colonel. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the black haired man in irritation.**

** "Cut the crap, what the hell are you here for, besides torturing me?" Ed stated stiffly as Roy chuckled to himself. His eyes darkened slightly as he leaned back on the couch. **

**"You know what I'm here for Fullmetal. I thought I made it clear over the phone the night before." Edward stiffened slightly before gazing away from Mustang. **

**"I want to know what happened that night." **

**Mustang didn't miss a beat as he analyzed the boy's reactions. "We only know what we were told. The only thing I can tell you is that whoever it was wanted your brother but got the next closest thing instead." **

**Ed's eye twitched in anger as he glared at Roy. "You haven't figured anything out yet?" He ground out. **

**Roy frowned and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "I know your mad Edward but you need to listen to what I'm saying. Revenge isn't the answer." **

**Ed glared suddenly standing up in anger. "What the hell do you know? Someone didn't die because of you!" His outburst was unexpected but Roy had enough experience to keep the shock from spilling on his face.**

**"She didn't deserve to die! She should have lived and it's my entire fault she died! The least I can do is find the sick bastard who killed her and kill him!" Roy shook his head and reached into his back pocket pulling out something he had brought with him just in case. He threw the watch at Edward who gasped and caught it barely.**

** Edward looked away from Roy to stare at the watch in his hands. It was a state Alchemist watch but Edward knew for a fact that it had seen better days. It looked like a bullet had hit it. It was cracked and broken looking beaten and destroyed. **

**"That watch reminds me why I shouldn't give into revenge. I've thought about revenge a few times but that watch always stops me." He looked forward not looking at Edward who was gaping stupidly.**

** "In the Ishbal rebellion all of the Ishbalan in Amestris who were soldiers were killed. I had a friend in the academy who was an Ishbalan. A very nice guy who became best friends with me and Maes." Roy closed his eyes a grim smile on his face. **

**"I couldn't kill him and because of my hesitation I got shot." Edward fell back on the seat swallowing the lump in his throat. Mustang never talked to anyone about the time in Ishbal and Ed didn't expect to be told without a fight like he usually did before.**

**"Maes killed him in the end. That watch saved my life. He was fed up with revenge for the men we killed in the war. Revenge can turn anyone against each other. I don't want you to be on my team if that's all you can think about. It's not healthy." **

**Edward stared at the broken watch before tossing at Roy who caught it effortlessly. "I know what you mean Colonel Shit. Revenge is an endless cycle. But…" He swallowed and brought his knees closer to his chest before staring at Mustang directly in his eyes. **

**"I need this. I need to see who killed her and I need to see him die before I can let her memory rest in peace." **

**Roy took in a deep breath at the determination in his eyes. **

**"If you can grant me the chance to find this person I will do all I can to push you on top. I will give you all of my skills and nothing will stop me from helping you." Edward swallowed a gag at his next words. **

**"If it makes it easier to understand I will be your faithful dog." **

**Roy smirked at Edward's choice of words before he pocketed the destroyed watch. "I understand what you want to do Edward. I have no intention of stopping you. I just want to know if you want to go through with this." **

**Edward looked up with another determined gaze.**

** "I do. I am going to find out who did this and I'm going to settle the score to let her rest. It's the least I can do for her after all that she has done for me."**

* * *

><p>Edward was laying in the living room with Alphonse on his chest reading a book when Hughes got home. Alphonse had fallen asleep yet again and Edward had no intention of waking his brother up. He had been holding the book up with his right hand for awhile now.<p>

He had a few false starts with his left hand when he managed to drop the book on his face repeatedly. His face still stung from the repeated hits and he found himself cursing gravity.

"I'm amazed you managed to play Basque Grand so well."

Ed didn't look up and continued to read over the page as he answered, "who the hell is that?"

Maes rolled his eyes as he entered the living room and sat down on the couch looking down at Edward who was on the floor.

"The general from earlier in my office." Edward gave a grunt showing he listened and Maes reached over and plucked the book from his hands.

"These dates all had major battles recorded in them." Ed said not sounding mad about his book being taken away. Ed rested his right hand and frowned at the hard thump that sounded when it met the ground.

"I've noticed. I was flipping through them and I couldn't help but notice all of them were revolts with the military and civilians or around the outskirts of Amestris." Ed frowned and stared at Maes while sighing.

"I'm wondering what this has to with that old bastard. Some of them he just placed stupid remarks to the dates as if something occurred that day." Ed blinked suddenly having an idea as he looked off to the side and pointed to a book. "Hand me the blue one."

Maes frowned in confusion but did as told. Ed opened the book above his head and flipped through the pages before he found what he had been looking for.

"This battle was different. The dates he added a comment too there's a huge chunk of information missing. Hand me the red book." He put the blue book down and waited for Hughes who was starting to catch on.

"Are you saying something happened at the battle that was taken out of the records?"

Ed gave a nod snatching the book from the man before skimming through it. "You can't notice too well but it happens near the end of the battle. Right when it's about to become horrible something happens and the war is suddenly over." He couldn't explain what it meant at the moment but at least he knew he was getting somewhere.

"Do you think there linked?" Maes asked while Edward put the book down and sat up carefully cradling Alphonse to his chest.

"They have to be. That old Bastard wouldn't have written them down unless they were." With that he peeked at Alphonse who was sound asleep and curled up into his brother's chest comfortably.

"I'm going to put him to bed. If you want I can show you some other stuff when I come back." Maes looked up giving a smirk.

"Don't think you're going to do this all by yourself Edward. You can rely on me and Roy's team sometimes. We want you to find your dad as much as you do. I'm always going to help you." Edward rolled his eyes but smiled telling Maes he appreciated the thought.

"That's good to hear. I was beginning to think I'd have to solve this mystery by myself and then let the Colonel take all the credit."

"Cut the colonel some Slack, pipsqueak! He only did that twice!"


End file.
